


Out Of The Blue

by nowheretohide



Category: Coronation Street, Paula Martin - Fandom, Sophie Webster - Fandom, saula
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Love, Paula - Freeform, Sophie & Paula, saula - Freeform, sophie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 63,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowheretohide/pseuds/nowheretohide
Summary: Sophie meets Paula for the first time over lunch. A slow burn story filling in some of the huge relationship gaps and character creation left out by the show.





	1. Matchmaking

 

Sophie opened the door to the Bistro and spotted her mum straight away. She was sitting at a table with two women she didn’t recognise.  She walked over eyeing the group suspiciously.

‘Sophie’ said Sally enthusiastically ‘This is my solicitor Paula and her daughter Isla. You don’t mind if they join us do you?’

Sophie smiled politely at the two women, knowing she clearly had no choice in the matter anyway. She reached out her hand to Paula ‘Nice to meet you, I’ve heard a lot about you. My mum said you were best mates at school’

Paula laughed ‘I’ve been elevated, I thought Lois was your best friend at school’

‘Oh no’ Sally said coyly ‘I just put up with her. I always had a real affinity for you though!’

Sophie took her seat opposite Paula as Sally continued ‘Well isn’t this nice, and guess what Sophie, Islas a fellow lesbian’

Sophie rolled her eyes as it became very suddenly clear why her mum had invited her to lunch. ‘Well isn’t that a coincidence’ she said with more than a hint of sarcasm.

Paula instantly picked up at the awkwardness caused by Sally’s obviousness. She tried to style it out with a ‘You should have a lot in common then’ but even as she said it she knew it was pointless, she could read straight away that Sophie had no interest in her daughter at all.

Sally was not as astute as Paula however, and, oblivious to the atmosphere around the table blundered wildly on ‘Sophies had loads of disastrous relationships too so you should be kindred spirits’

Sophie squirmed in her chair not really wanting her less than successful love life to be aired in front of these virtual strangers.

Despite the awkward beginnings the chat actually flowed quite well and Isla began to talk about her plans to travel to Cambodia. Sophie was embarrassed once more by her mum. Sally couldn’t help but let her lack of adventure & sophistication show by comparing Cambodia to the flaming Lake District. I mean really, could she even hear herself and how she was coming across.

The brunette took a large gulp of her wine as her love life came back to the front of the conversation. Paula was struck by the young womans open honesty as she commended Islas decision to get away and clear her head rather than just hide under a duvet. Hearing her words made her think about what her daughter wanted to do from a different angle.

‘I don’t think there’s any point in swapping numbers’ she said quietly ‘I think Islas made up her mind’

‘You mean you’re ok with it?’ asked Isla beaming at her mum

‘I’ll worry of course. But I think Sophies right. It’s much healthier this way’ as she said this she looked at Sophie, admiration in her eyes. Sophie caught her eye but looked away shyly.  She looked down at her dessert, smiling, pleased that this intelligent and dare she say it, because she hadn’t help but notice it, gorgeous woman thought that what she, Sophie, had to say was worthwhile.

The lunch came to an end and had been much more enjoyable in the end than Sophie had imagined. Sophie had enjoyed chatting to Isla but even more so with Paula. Unlike her mum, who treated her like a child the solicitor had been interested in everything Sophie had to say and made her feel like an equal.

As they walked out into the bright sunshine the four women said their goodbyes. Sally shot off to work and Isla to start planning her trip. This left just Sophie and Paula.

‘I’m sorry about my mum’ apologised Sophie

‘It’s ok, she means well’ replied Paula

‘I just feel like I’m the parent and she’s the child’

‘I hope that’s not what Isla thinks about me’ replied Paula looking worried

‘Oh I doubt that’ Sophie said distractedly looking in her bag

‘Oh, whys that?’ asked the older woman looking pleased that Sophie was so positive in her answer

‘You just seem pretty cool’ said Sophie, not to mention the fact she was a hot shot solicitor and smoking hot she thought.

Paula laughed ‘You’re pretty cool yourself ‘

The two women looked at each other for just a second too long. Neither really sure what was happening here. Paula could feel the blush rising in her cheeks. ‘I’ve got to go see a client, but I hope I see you again…soon’ she looked at Sophie intently then turned and walked away.

Sophie looked after the woman confused. Was her mums friend just flirting with her? She watched her disappearing down the street admiring the view…

 

***** **** ******

Sophie was catching up on Speed Dahl paperwork when the doorbell rang. She went to the door and was surprised to see Paula standing there.

‘Hiya’ Sophie said smiling at Paula, catching herself thinking about just how attractive the woman in front of her was.

‘Er.. Hi’ said Paula, her nervousness plain to see ‘I just finished with my client and thought I could collect the book you mentioned lending to Isla at lunch. About back packing’ she finished off. She was kicking herself for how obvious an excuse it sounded. She had been sitting in her car for ages trying to think up a good reason to go and see Sophie again and was really proud of herself for remembering the briefly mentioned book. Now, standing here on Sophies doorstep it sounded lame even to her.

‘Of course, come in’ said Sophie gesturing for Paula to come inside and smirking as she closed the door at the transparency of the excuse.

‘Is your mum not in?’ asked Paula looking around. What was wrong with her. She felt like a school child.

‘No, it’s just me’ said the younger woman passing the book over.

‘Thanks’ said Paula taking a seat. ‘I’m worried sick about Isla going you know’

‘Of course you’re going to worry but she’ll be fine’

‘I know. I went myself at her age and I had a brilliant time so I’m being a bit of a hypocrite’

Sophie took a seat beside the solicitor. She could feel an immediate physical connection as she sat beside her. An actual electricity seemed to be passing through her. She’d never felt anything like it. But, she must be imagining this. This woman could not be interested in her surely? She could have anyone she wanted and she wasn’t even gay… at least that’s what Sophie thought before she was suddenly snapped out of her day dream by the gorgeous brunette next to her suddenly saying...

‘’Can I be honest with you?’

‘Of course’ said Sophie tucking her hair back behind her ears.

‘I didn’t come round for the book. I came round because I wanted to see you again’

Sophie smiled half in disbelief. What was happening here? She met Paula’s eyes ‘Would you like a glass of wine?’

 

There was an undeniable chemistry as the two women drank their wine.  The more Paula spoke of her life and adventures the more Sophie was drawn to her and the more she wanted to know. Equally the less she understood about why someone like Paula with all her worldly travels, wealth and high powered job could be interested, for even one second, in Sophie who had barely left Weatherfield.

Paula found Sophie anything but dull however, she found herself almost crying with laughter at Sophie’s tale of drug trafficking and the stories of her hapless sister. Sophie loved that she was making Paula laugh. Rarely had she ever been the person to make someone laugh in a relationship, yet Paula just seemed to be perfectly in tune with her humour.

Eventually Sophie broached the question she’d been dying to ask ‘So how come my mums never mentioned you were gay?’

‘Well I’m pretty sure she doesn’t know. I had a boyfriend in school and I think she thinks I was born before lesbians were invented.’

‘And Islas Dad?’

‘I loved him of course, I really did or I wouldn’t have married him. But, I’ve always been attracted to women’ she looked meaningfully at Sophie at that moment ‘During Uni, and my travels I mainly had girlfriends’

Sophie smiled back reassured somewhat that she definitely hadn’t been misreading the signals and the spark she was feeling was real.

‘I’m actually a bit jealous of Isla’ admitted Sophie as she passed Paula one of her old business cards ‘Until recently the most adventure I’d really had was climbing a ladder to clean my neighbours windows’

‘Don’t put yourself down’ said Paula gently ‘Everything you’ve told me about your life so far takes courage and resilliance. I think you’re a remarkable young woman’

Sophie smiled. It felt so good to have someone who encouraged her, believed in her and seemed to see her as more than just little Sophie Webster.

Paula looked at Sophie fondly, wanting to do nothing more than get to know her better but… ‘I should go’ she said sadly looking at Sophie

Sophie seized the moment and leaned across the sofa her lips meeting the softness of the older womans. She pulled back almost immediately as if to check for permission. Paula looked back directly into her eyes and hesitated only briefly before leaning back towards Sophie, pulling her towards her as their lips met once more. The kiss was tentative at first, soft, gentle, sensuous. Their lips moved perfectly with each other. Both women felt the heat rising within them and their heartbeats quicken as their desire intensified.  Sophie parted Paulas lips with her tongue, her hands roaming up and under her jacket as she heard a soft moan leave her mouth. She felt Paula pull her closer, her tongue dancing against hers. They had been strangers just a few hours earlier but now they were completely lost in each other.

‘Honestly that woman’ called Sally as she opened the door.

The two women jumped apart their breathing ragged.

‘Oh Hi Paula’ said Sally not noticing the flush on their cheeks.

Sophie & Paula tried to compose themselves as Sally prattled on.

‘I really should go’ said Paula

‘Why don’t you stay for dinner’ asked Sally

Looking across at Sophie who gave a small smile of encouragement. Paula nodded. Anything to spend some more time in her company.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Sophie was slightly embarrassed by the way Sally spoke to her as she set about preparing dinner. The last thing Sophie wanted in the presence of Paula was to be spoken to like a small child. This was definitely not the impression she wanted to give after that afternoons activities. She rolled her eyes as her mum instructed her to set the table. Her mum could quite easily ruin what little chance she had!

‘Gina, you swap seats with Kevin. I might need you to help me’ Sally ordered her sister.

Here we go again thought Sophie to herself as she saw Gina swap seats with Kevin, who had mysteriously appeared for dinner, forcing him to now be sitting next to Paula. Her mother clearly hadn’t given up on matchmaking for the day just yet. Sophie couldn’t help but smile to herself about just how wrong her mum had got it, not once, but twice today. She wasn’t even in the same ballpark with her couplings.

Sophie handed out plates of Sally's burnt chicken and slipped into her seat on the far side of Paula. She could feel the heat radiating from the older woman and concentrated on her plate in an attempt to keep her composure. She had never felt a pull like this to anyone. Not to Sian, or Maddie, or Jenna. Not even Kate. This was raw and different. All those relationships had grown out of a friendship but this was just instant chemistry and an attraction to someone she would never have thought would have given her a second glance.

The young brunette almost choked as she felt a hand squeeze her thigh under the table.

‘You ok Love?’ asked Tim on the other side of her giving her a hearty slap on the back

‘I’m fine Tim!’ snapped Sophie blushing as she felt Paula’s hand trace up her thigh. The tingling sensations already flooding upwards were insane.

‘Kevin's a mechanic Paula’ said Sally ‘Runs his own garage’ she continued giving her old friend the hard sell.

‘Oh really’ replied Paula her fingers continuing to trace Sophie’s thigh ‘I need a new mechanic, do you do MoTs?’

‘Certainly do’ said Kevin wanting to impress this highly attractive woman beside him. ‘Drop it round to me sometime. I'm sure we can help you’

‘I will’ said Paula taking her hand away from Sophie’s leg. Sophie almost groaned as she instantly missed the warmth of the older woman’s hand against her. ‘Would you excuse me a second?’ she asked ‘I need to send a quick email’

Sophie sat quietly trying to recover her composure as the conversation carried on around the table. She watched as Paula crossed the living room and took her phone from her bag. She was so hot! How was she even single?

There was a ‘ping’ and Sophie looked down as her phone lit up with a text from a number she didn’t recognise.

**_‘Turn your phone to silent’_ **

Sophie looked up and made eye contact with the solicitor

_**‘Can I see you sometime? Without your mum!’** _

Sophie’s face glowed. Was this actually happening to her? She started to reply

‘Sophie, no phones at the table’ scolded Sally

Her daughter contritely put away her phone but looked at Paula in a way which hopefully conveyed the reply she would have sent.

The meal continued in lively fashion. Tim & Gina were both on good form whilst Sally tried to remain slightly aloof. Even Kevin seemed to enjoy himself and chatted animatedly as the conversation flowed easily between himself, Paula and his daughter. The more Paula talked the more Sophie liked her and unbeknownst to her, the more she chatted with Sophie the more Paula was drawn towards her. She didn’t know what it was about this young woman that had stirred something inside her, all she knew was that she wanted, no, needed to know more.

Later, as Sophie dried up she felt Paula beside her, the same sensations as before flowed through her body just at having the solicitor stood close to her. Paula felt it too as she leaned towards her.

‘I’m going to have to go’ she said quietly

‘Do you have to?’ asked Sophie regretfully

‘Yes, I really don’t want to, but I’ve got court in the morning’

‘Have you any regrets about earlier?’ questioned Sophie, not looking directly at Paula

‘No, have you?’ she asked softly

‘None at all’ reassured Sophie

‘Good because I really want to see you again’

‘I’ll message you’ said Sophie ‘Now I’ve got your number…’ she smiled 

Paula smiled back and gently squeezed Sophie’s arm ‘please do’

With that Paula said her goodbyes and thanks for a lovely evening and with one discreet look back over her shoulder was gone into the night.

‘So’ said Sally, barely giving the door chance to close before she rounded on Kevin ‘What do you think to Paula?’

‘She seems really nice’ replied Kevin

‘Sophie, what do you think?’ demanded Sally

‘Yeah she seems nice’ said Sophie trying her hardest to sound disinterested.

‘I’ve got to go myself Sal’ said Kevin ‘I don’t want to leave Jack too long’

‘See ya Dad’

‘Yeah see you Kev’ said Gina

Once the door was again closed Sally continued.

‘I think your dads got a soft spot already’ Sally smiled triumphantly

‘Don’t be daft love’ said Tim. ‘they’ve only just met and he’s a mechanic and she’s a hot shot solicitor’

‘Yeah mum and Dads got too much on with Jack. He’s nowhere near ready for dating’ added Sophie trying to nip this in the bud straight away, but also doubting her own credentials of suitability for a hot shot solicitor.

‘I disagree’ said Sally smugly ‘I can’t see any reason why a Martin & a Webster can’t make a great couple’

Oh I do hope so thought Sophie to herself as a smile turned her lips

************************

 

Across town Paula was just getting into bed. There was only one thing on her mind and she was chastising herself for it. Here she was, a 51 year old woman and she couldn’t get thoughts of Sophie Webster out of her head. She had never experienced anything like this and she wasn’t quite sure what to do with herself.

She, Paula Martin, owner of a successful law firm, mother of a young adult was crushing over her friend’s daughter. She had never been one for labels as she’d told Sophie earlier. She had loved men and women and was quite happy that way. She had never fallen for someone so much younger than her though and already that’s how it felt, like she had totally fallen, hook, line and sinker for someone she’d only met a few hours earlier. That hadn’t happened to her since her early twenties. She laughed to herself, since she was Sophie’s age!

The young brunette intrigued her. She was modest, mature beyond her years, said exactly what she thought (obviously got that from her mum), she was confident, funny and absolutely beautiful. When Sophie had leant across the sofa earlier and connected her lips to hers Paula had felt her world shift and she instantly knew she was in trouble. It had taken her completely by surprise. Yes she had gone round to Sally’s house hoping to talk to Sophie, get to know her, but she had not expected to end up kissing her on her old friends couch. And she had definitely not expected those kisses to have had such a profound effect on her.

She felt nervous, she desperately wanted to see the young woman again but was well aware of the consequences it could hold. Equally she was aware that there was a very strong chance that Sophie would never message her. She had had her kiss with an older woman, ticked that off the bucket list and now it could just all be very awkward until after Sally’s case had finished.

What could a gorgeous, intelligent, hilarious woman like Sophie see in her? She was past her prime and had little to offer a youngster like Sophie who was in her prime, had the world at her feet and could no doubt pop down Canal Street and have her pick of anyone she wanted.  Paula sighed and snuggled down under the duvet berating herself for her stupidity. She was just about to close her eyes when the room lit with a greenish glow. She rolled over and grabbed her silenced phone from her bedside table.

**_‘Hey, thank you for today. I really enjoyed myself and in answer to your question, yes, I’d love to see you again… most definitely without my mum’ xx_ **

A grin spread across Paula's face as she sat back up in bed and began to type

**_‘Hey, I was just thinking about you. How about tomorrow? xx’_ **

Back at the Metcalfe house Sophie lay in bed and smiled. She hadn’t expected to hear back quite so quickly. She typed back

**_‘Good things I hope. You don’t waste time do you? x'_ **

Paula smiled and relaxed into the easy banter

**_‘Definitely good things. Why waste time? I told you, when you see something you want you should just go for it x'_ **

This is actually happening thought Sophie. This woman is definitely interested in me, ME! And she is HOT!

**_‘I did just go for it didn't I?...What kind of things were you thinking?? xx'_ **

**_‘You want me to tell you now?’_ **

**_‘Maybe you could just show me?’_ **

**_‘Now that I would like to do…’_ **

Sophie felt herself blushing. She’d never really had this kind of flirtatious banter with anyone before and she was surprising herself with her boldness. It had always been so safe before. This felt good though. It felt right with Paula.

**_‘We definitely need to meet without my mother then x '_ **

**_‘Haha, yes!! So… Tomorrow? x’_ **

**_‘I’m free after work?’ x_ **

**_‘Then it’s a date – 1900? x’_ **

**_‘I’ll look forward to it x’_ **

**_‘Me too. Good night Soph’ xx_ **

**_‘Good night’ xx_ **

The two women lay on their sides in different beds both with huge smiles on their faces. 12 hours ago they didn’t even know each other. Now, out of the blue, they were arranging their first date.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Sophie rolled over to switch off her alarm and saw a text from Paula waiting

**_‘Good Morning beautiful xx’_ **

Sophie smiled and re read the messages from the night before

**_‘Morning. Looking forward to seeing you later xx’_ **

**_‘Me too. It’s going to seem like a long day xx’_ **

Sophie got herself out of bed and got herself ready. She had so much work to do. Doing the OU hospitality degree whilst working at Speed Dahl would definitely open her career options but it was already proving quite time consuming only a week into her first term. Now she had met Paula she was even more pleased she had taken the steps towards a formal qualification as she wanted to at least appear like she had some career aspirations and goals.

Jack and her Dad were already at full volume as they played on the Xbox, so, not wanting to disturb them whilst they were enjoying themselves, somewhat of a rarity these days, she decided to take her coursework across to her mums where everyone would be at work. She slipped on her leather jacket, crossed the road and let herself into her mums.

‘Hiya’ she called as she closed the door

‘Oh, hiya love’ she heard her mum call back. Sophie sighed; she’d expected no reply and an empty house. She braced herself and walked through to the living room. Her heart lifted when she saw Paula sitting at the table in front of her.

‘Hi Sophie’ smiled Paula

‘Hi’ replied Sophie somewhat shyly, not feeling quite as confident in person as she had over text. She turned to her mum. ‘Is it ok if I work from here today? I’ve a ton of coursework and it’s too noisy at Dads’

‘Of course it is. I’m just off to work. Is that everything you needed Paula?’

‘Yes thanks Sal. I’ll just get my stuff together and then I’ll be off myself’

‘Bye then’ said Sally and left for the factory

‘I didn’t know you’d be here’ said Sophie taking a tentative step towards Paula ‘I thought you had court this morning’

‘I do’ said Paula reaching out and taking Sophie’s hands ‘I’m on my way. Truth is I was thinking about you and I wanted to see you, so I called in on the off chance you might be here’

Sophie pulled Paula towards her and gently placed her lips against the solicitors. Paula’s mouth parted and softly, gently they began to kiss. She felt Sophie’s tongue slip between her lips and she opened her mouth a little further to allow the younger woman’s tongue to find her own. She felt Sophie’s hands moving under her clothes, her fingertips bringing goose bumps as they traced across her skin. Paula moaned into her young lovers mouth as she regretfully pulled herself away from the kiss.

‘What is it? What’s wrong?’ asked Sophie with just a hint of panic in her voice.

‘Nothing, absolutely nothing at all’ replied Paula taking hold of her hands and placing their foreheads together. ‘I just really, really have to go’

Sophie smiled ‘Are we still on for our date later?’

‘You couldn’t keep me away if you tried’ she leant forward and kissed Sophie gently on the lips ‘I’ll see you later’

Sophie showed Paula to the door and kissed her once more. She watched Paula walk away; admiring the solicitor’s perfect ass, then closed the door leaning back against it. Already Sophie knew she was in danger of falling very hard for Paula Martin. She took out her phone and text

**_‘Miss you already xx’_ **

Paula smiled as she got into her car and read the text.

 ** _‘It will be worth the wait xx’_** she responded

*******************

At 6pm Paula walked down the steps into Speed Dahl. Sophie’s heart flipped as she saw her from across the room. She really was stunning, the absolute epitome of the stereotypical sexy older woman. Paula smiled at her and Sophie almost melted. None of her previous girlfriends had ever made her feel like this.

‘You’re early’ scolded Sophie. ‘I’ve not had chance to go and glam myself up for you!’

‘Well’ said Paula ‘I couldn’t wait any longer so I thought I’d see if I could distract you AND you are perfect just the way you are’

Sophie blushed, she was so far from perfect in her own mind but it felt good to know that someone else thought she was.

‘I’ll just sit over here until you’re done’ said Paula and sashayed away to a corner table facing the restaurant so she could watch Sophie at work.

Sophie poured Paula a drink and took it over ‘No wine I’m afraid but this will keep you going for now’

She was just about to drag herself away from gazing at Paula when she heard her mum behind her.

‘Paula! What are you doing here?’

‘I was just going to have a drink with your daughter and reassure her about your case’ Paula said without hesitation.

‘What are you doing here?’ asked Sophie probably a little sharply

‘I was going to get a takeaway for me & Tim… but, now you two are here why don’t we all go over to the Bistro for a few glasses of wine and a natter?’

‘I’m still working mum’ said Sophie hoping to put her mum off

Sally looked at her watch. ‘You haven’t got long left. Paula & I will head over to the Bistro and you can join us when you’re done. Come on Paula lets go get a proper drink’

Sophie sighed in frustration as she watched her mother and her lover leave the restaurant without her. Paula cast an apologetic look back over her shoulder. This was not the evening they had planned.

 

When Sophie arrived at the Bistro Sally was in full flow filling Paula in on the evils of Kate Connor who was serving behind the bar.

‘She broke our Sophie’s heart’ Sally was saying in a low whisper ‘Sophie was smitten, then SHE…’ she said inclining her head towards Kate ‘just ended it, in the middle of my beef stroganoff!’ she added indignantly ‘Sophie was devastated weren’t you love?’

Sophie wanted the ground to swallow her up, this was not happening! ‘Mum!’ she said angrily ‘Is it really necessary. Paula doesn’t want to hear all that and we’re fine now’

‘Well you might have forgiven her but I certainly have not’ stated Sally

‘She’s just trying to protect you’ said Paula who was now also giving Kate evils. She hated the thought of Sophie being so upset but was also a little jealous. Kate was definite competition and much more Sophie’s age.

‘Kate and I would never have worked’ said Sophie ‘and it really didn’t help that she was in love with Rana’ she rubbed her foot up Paula’s calf trying to reassure her as she said ‘We’re just friends that’s all. It should never have been more than that’.  More than at any other time Sophie knew how true this was. There had never been the spark there with Kate that she now had with Paula. She had never wanted anyone more and here was her flaming mother about to destroy it before it even got off the ground.

‘More drinks?’ she asked and headed to the bar. She really needed a drink if she was going to get through this.

‘Hiya’ smiled Kate. ‘You ok? You look like you’re about to kill someone. Not me is it?’ she joked taking a little step back, head on one side questioningly.

‘Ha, no, you’re all good, but if you’ve got anything you can put in my mums drink to knock her out I’d be eternally grateful’ she sighed

‘Good old Sally’ laughed Kate as Sophie just rolled her eyes.

‘Can I get a bottle of Pinot please and another glass?’

‘Coming right up. Who’s that with your mum? Not seen her round here before and I would definitely have noticed’ said Kate with a raised eyebrow

‘That’s Paula, she’s my mums solicitor’ said Sophie secretly quite pleased that Kate clearly appreciated how hot Paula was. ‘How’s Rana? I’ve been meaning to ask’

‘She seems to be enjoying herself’ smiled Kate a little sadly ‘I’m not getting to talk to her half as much as I’d like to. I really miss her’

‘She’ll be back before you know it’

‘I hope so. I am still really sorry you know, about what happened with us’

‘It’s fine, honestly. We weren’t meant to be and you and Rana most definitely were’

‘Thanks Soph’ said Kate appreciatively as she handed over the bottle and glasses ‘You will meet someone amazing you know’

‘I know’ smiled Sophie and walked back to where she hoped her someone amazing was sitting

‘It’s just not right though is it?’ said Sally who was clearly in the middle of another rant. Paula had no idea what about. All she had been aware of for the last few minutes was Sophie and the girl at the bar. She had watched the interchange with a mixture of sadness and jealousy that this was a girl who could clearly give Sophie so much more than she could. She hadn’t heard a word Sally had said.

‘Here you go’ said Sophie refilling the two women’s glasses and pouring her own.

‘And Duncan can’t really believe that anyone will fall for his lies surely?’ continued Sally completely oblivious to the tension around her

‘Mum will you give it a rest for one night please’ snapped Sophie who was annoyed at her date being hijacked.

‘Well I don’t think that was necessary Sophie’ whined Sally sounding hurt ** _’_**

‘I’m sorry mum. It’s just been a long day and I’m tired. I’m just going to have this one then I’ll head home’ Sophie said

‘Ok love. Paula and I can carry on. It’s nice to have a girly night out for once’

‘Actually Sal I’m pretty knackered myself. Court really takes it out of me’ said Paula forcing a yawn

‘Oh’ said Sally looking disappointed. ‘Well I suppose I should really be getting home to Tim’

The three women finished off their drinks and walked back out onto the street.

‘Are you coming to mine and we’ll get Tim to sort you a cab?’ Sally asked Paula

‘Oh no it’s fine’ said Paula who had been planning to just wait round the corner then go off with Sophie ‘I’ll just go to the cab office’

‘Oh no, I won’t hear of it’ said Sally haughtily

‘I’m sure Paula’s more than capable of getting herself home’ said Sophie who was planning to be pretending to go back to her dads then texting Paula to meet her round the corner

 ‘Don’t be silly there’s no point in your best friends husband owning a cab firm if he can’t sort you out getting home’

‘Honestly Sally it’s fine’ almost begged Paula feeling Sophie slipping out of her grasp. This was not at all how tonight had been planned.

‘No more arguing’ smiled Sally. ‘I’m putting my foot down’ and with that dragged Paula into the house. ‘Night Sophie love’

Sophie could just stand and stare as she watched her evening being snatched away from her.

She looked down as her phone pinged

**_‘The Tempest Arms, Station Road. Meet me there. I’m not giving up that easily xx’_ **

Sophie smiled… maybe there was hope for the evening after all……


	4. Chapter 4

Half an hour late the two women were sat facing each other in the pub sharing a bottle of pinot.

‘Finally I get you to myself’ said Paula smiling ‘I thought we were doomed’

‘Me too’ said Sophie rolling her eyes ‘My mum doesn’t half get in the way sometimes’

‘So I noticed’ laughed Paula. 'So how's you day been?'

'Well if i'm honest it's been a bit of a disaster because I've been distracted by this hot solicitor I met the other day?'

'Oh really' said Paula smiling as she reached over and took Sophie’s hand ‘I’ve not been able to stop thinking about you’ she said sincerely.

Sophie blushed slightly and lowered her eyes. Paula was way out of her league, why was she thinking about her. ‘Same here’ she bravely ventured looking up from beneath her long eyelashes, her deep brown eyes meeting the hazel ones of the woman opposite. ‘and not all of my thoughts have been appropriate’

‘Think I should I be the judge of that young lady’ said Paula cocking her head to one side ‘What kind of things have you been thinking?’

‘Well that would be telling wouldn’t it…’ taunted Sophie

‘Tell me…’

Sophie raised her eyebrows and shook her head

‘Please?’ said Paula

‘Well’ said Sophie in a low voice as she leant across the table ‘I’ve been thinking a lot about how your lips felt against mine’

‘Uh huh’ muttered Paula taking in the smell of Sophies perfume as she got closer.

‘and I’ve been thinking about how soft your skin felt against my fingers’

‘Yeah?’

‘and how I’d really, really like to see what’s underneath that sexy suit of yours’

‘Oh really?’ said Paula huskily

‘Oh yes’ whispered Sophie, her mouth now only inches from Paulas

Paula took a deep breath in and leaned back against her chair unable to trust herself with the young woman in such close proximity to her. She could feel a warmth between her legs and a fluttering in her stomach that was really not suitable for being in such a public place.

‘You see’ said Sophie also leaning back but with a small smile playing on her lips at the effect she had had on the solicitor ‘inappropriate thoughts...’

Paula caught her breath ‘I don’t think they’re inappropriate at all, in fact they’re pretty much the same ones I’ve been having all day too’

‘So what are we going to do about it Ms Martin?’ questioned Sophie.

‘I know what I want to do about it. I want to take you back to mine right now and show you exactly what I’ve been thinking about…’

‘Your place?’ said Sophie pulling out her phone to get an Uber

‘I don’t even know if I can wait that long’ said Paula running her hand up Sophies thigh

‘Good things come to those who wait’ teased Sophie ‘it’s 7 minutes away, drink up’

The two women finished their drinks and moved outside to the cab. As they sat next to each other both women could feel themselves becoming more aroused with the anticipation of what was to come. Sophie placed her hand on Paula’s thigh, put her lips close to her ear and seductively whispered into it ‘I’m going to make you cum so hard’

Paula gasped, taken by surprise at Sophie’s boldness and felt the heat rise between her legs. What was this woman doing to her? ‘Promises, promises’ she whispered back trying to maintain her composure.

‘Oh it’s a promise alright’ replied Sophie, slyly running her hand up Paulas thigh and applying pressure between the older woman’s legs. Paula pushed back against the seat. She closed her eyes, trying to keep her cool. She was partly relieved to feel Sophies hand move away and realised that they were back at her house.

She led Sophie through her front door, shut it behind her and pushed the young brunette against it. Their lips crashed together with all the passion and desire that had been building for the last few hours. That had in fact been building since they met. Paula’s hands were quickly under Sophie’s blouse, tugging the material loose from her jeans and feeling the soft warm skin beneath her fingers. Sophie’s lips were on Paula’s neck, biting at her pulse point, her hands on her ass pulling her into her. Both women were breathing heavily, desperate to feel the other. Paula was just about to unclasp Sophie’s bra when they heard a key in the lock just a few feet away. The women sprung apart, panic on their faces. They stepped into the living room as the door swung open and there stood Isla.

‘Hiya love’ said Paula thinking fast and trying to gather any sane thoughts she had left

‘Hi mum, oh… Hi Soph, what are you doing here?’ asked a confused Isla.

‘I called round to ask about my mums case’ said Sophie with genuine concern on her face. ‘Your mum said I could always ask anything, anytime and I was at my friends a couple of streets away, so I messaged to see if I could pop round’

‘Well it’s good to see you again, do you want a drink?’

‘No, you’re ok thanks Isla, we’d just finished so I’m heading back home’ said Sophie casting a frustrated glance in Paula’s direction and ordering herself a cab.

‘How come you’re back anyway love? I thought you were staying out tonight?’ asked Paula who had been very impressed with Sophies quick thinking. She had been far too flustered to come up with anything herself.

‘I was but I got bored so thought I’d come back and spend some time with you whilst I still can’

‘Aw, that’s nice ‘said Paula pulling Isla into a hug whilst mouthing ‘Sorry’ at Sophie. ‘ Why don’t you go pick us a movie and I’ll see Sophie out’

‘Ok. See you Sophie’ smiled Isla

‘Yeah, see ya’ said Sophie ‘Nice to see you again’

The front door closed and Paula pulled Sophie to her and kissed her tenderly on the lips. ‘I’m so sorry. I’ll call you tomorrow. We’ll find some alone time I promise’

‘It’s fine, honestly’ said Sophie kissing Paula again ‘You’re worth the wait’

‘I hope so’ said Paula and opened the door for Sophie. ‘I’ll see you’

‘You will’

Paula watched the cab drive off and took a deep breath before heading back inside.

Sophie sat in the cab feeling very frustrated but also questioning what she was getting herself into. Maybe she should be taking this slower, she’d never just jumped into bed with someone the way she almost had.

**_I’m so sorry Soph. Can I see you tomorrow? Let me take you for dinner. I want to learn more about you. Xx_ **

Sophie smiled

**_Nothing to be sorry for. You mean you don’t just want me for my body? Lol xx_ **

 

**_Haha. I want that too. But not just that. You’re special Sophie Webster and I want to get to know all of you xx_ **

That made Sophie smile even wider. It was good to hear that Paula wasn’t just after a quick physical fix with a young bit of stuff.

**_I would love that. I’m enjoying getting to know you xx_ **

 

**_Me too, the more time I spend with you, the more I want to spend with you xx_ **

 

**_Dinner it is then. Somewhere in town where no one will see us? Xx_ **

 

**_You ashamed of being seen out with an old lady? Xx_ **

 

**_Lol. Absolutely not. I’d be proud for anyone to see me with you. But my mum…her case xx_ **

 

**_I know. I know. After the hearing? xx_ **

 

**_Check you out thinking long term xx_ **

 

**_Haha. I hope this is long term Soph. I want you xx_ **

 

**_I want you too xx_ **

 

**_Good night Sophie xx_ **

 

**_Good night to you too. I’ll look forward to seeing you tomorrow and I’ll be thinking about you when I go to sleep tonight xx_ **

 

Paula sat next to Isla smiling at the text exchange with Sophie

‘Somethings putting a smile on your face’ teased Isla bringing Paula back to earth

‘I’ve kinda started seeing someone’ said Paula tentatively, wanting to test the water with Isla. She didn't like keeping things from her.

‘About time mum. It’s been too long. It’s nice to see a smile on your face’

‘Thanks love. It feels good’

‘As long as they make you happy then I’m happy for you’

‘I think they could make me really happy’ said Paula dreamily pulling her daughter in for a hug and thinking about what the future might hold.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally... a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a slow burn so there won't be any quick fixes. I just think this has been rushed on Coronation Street and there has been no development whatsoever of this relationship... Trying to fill in some of the blanks
> 
> I will try not to be so slow uploading chapters as long as it stays relatively calm at work...
> 
> Thank you for reading

 

Sophie yawned, stretched and reached over to take her phone from her bedside table

**_Good Morning beautiful x_ **

Sophie smiled at the warmth she felt instantly move through her body. She was amazed at how just a simple text from Paula Martin could make her feel so damn good.

**_Good morning yourself. Hope you slept well x_ **

The young brunette lay there thinking about what she was getting herself into. She was undeniably attracted to her mum’s friend. I mean who wouldn’t be. She was sexy, sophisticated, funny, and intelligent. She was pretty much the perfect woman. That was the thing as well, she really was a woman. All the people Sophie had previously dated were really just girls, but there was no other way to describe Paula, she really was all woman and her maturity made her all the more attractive. Sophie had always been wise and mature beyond her years and rather than feeling intimidated by the solicitor she felt like she was actually everything she’d been looking for and more on her level. As she thought about her previous partners they suddenly seemed quite childish, like they had all been just a path to guide her towards this woman.

**_I’d have slept better if you’d been here xx_ **

Sophie blushed slightly. She knew she wanted Paula but was very aware of the situation she could be getting herself in to. Her mum would go mental, but lets face it, Sally would go mental over anyone Sophie chose to date and would inevitably embarrass her. The good thing was she couldn’t imagine Paula being intimidated by Sally though. In fact she couldn’t imagine Paula being intimidated by anyone. Damn she was hot.

**_Or maybe you wouldn’t have slept at all… ;)_ **

****

Paula laughed at the cheeky reply from Sophie as she finished getting ready for work and quickly replied with;

**_Promises, Promises…_ **

She loved that she wasn’t shy with her. Paula had never dated anyone younger than her before. Well, a year or two but certainly she’d never even considered anyone so young. She wondered as she finished her orange juice if she was being foolish, having some sort of midlife crisis. Sophie was the same age as her daughter for God’s sake, but somehow she didn’t seem it. When Paula looked at Sophie she just saw an equal, a gorgeous, intelligent young woman who she wanted to know more about and spend more time with. No one had made her feel more content and alive than Sophie had in such a short space of time.

 ** _Just so you know….I never break a promise._** pinged Paulas phone

Just this low level of flirtation was driving Paula insane. She’d thrown herself into her work and her children for as long as she could remember. After she divorced Marcus, her husband, Paula had thrown herself into work and being as good a mum as she possibly could. This commitment had raised a fine young woman and built a very successful law firm but there had undoubtedly been something missing from her life.

**_Then I look forward to a sleepless night…_ **

She had tried dating a few times, a couple of men, but mainly women. The older she’d got the more she’d come to find that it was most definitely the fairer sex she was interested in. She hadn’t made it past a handful of dates with anyone, there was always something missing, something that hadn’t quite sat right from very early on. This, whatever it was, with Sophie was different. That is why she’d mentioned it to Isla the night before. She hadn’t felt this way about anyone since her husband. She was entertained by Sophie, intrigued by her, loved their conversation and was very, very attracted to her. She realised that any path forward could be incredibly complicated but she was willing to do whatever it took to give the two of them a chance.

**_Are we still on for later? Xx_ **

**_Damn right we are. I’m counting the minutes. I’ve booked The Hop & Hare xx_ **

**_Ooh, fancy. Best practice my posh voice x_ **

**_Never! I just want you to be you x_ **

Sophie grinned at this, it had always felt like her girlfriends had wanted her to be something she wasn’t but Paula did actually just like her for who she was, exactly how she was. This was so refreshing for Sophie.

**_Where shall we meet? Xx_ **

**_I’ll get a cab to swing by. Pick you up by the tram station 1900 xx_ **

**_That’s so many hours away!  Xx_ **

**_I know baby. I can’t wait either. Have a good day x_ **

**_You too x_ **

**_*******************_ **

****

At 6:45 Sophie was checking herself in the mirror. She’s gone for her hair long and straight, smouldering eye make-up and a black bodycon dress showing a teasing amount of cleavage. She squirted some Jo Malone perfume on her neck, popped in some small silver hop earings and headed down the stairs.

‘I’m off out dad. I’ll see you later’ she shouted as she got to the door

‘Where to?’ asked Kevin appearing at the door.

‘Just dinner with a friend’

‘A friend?’ smirked Kevin ‘looking like that. You look lovely’

‘Yes, a friend Dad’ said Sophie looking down at her feet. She hated lying.

‘Well, have a lovely time with your ‘friend’. Love you Soph’ he said knowingly

‘Love you too Dad’ said Sophie and headed out the door.

She stood waiting outside the tram station, watching closely for anyone who might know her. She really wasn’t ready to be the subject of the neighbourhood gossips, or worse, of her mums ire. As she waited her stomach filled with butterflies, she couldn’t remember ever being this nervous about a date.

As the cab rounded the corner Paula saw Sophie and the butterflies she’d been harbouring took flight. Standing there, smiling at her she looked stunning. Paula could not believe how lucky she was in that moment as the young woman opened the door and sat down beside her. Sophie took Paulas hand, leant over and kissed her softly on the lips. Paula couldn’t help but let her eyes close at how good those lips felt and how good she smelled.

‘Hey’ said Sophie quietly keeping hold of Paulas hand

‘Hey’ said Paula, almost shyly ‘How was your day?’

‘It was good thank you, really busy though. I decided to run a lunch deal promotion so we’ve been run off our feet’

‘Great for business though’ said Paula impressed

‘We doubled our usual lunchtime takings’

‘They’re lucky to have you’ smiled the older woman squeezing Sophies hand. ‘You look amazing by the way’

‘Thanks’ smiled Sophie glad she’d managed to scrub up ok ‘You look pretty hot yourself’

Paula had swapped her tailored business suit for a sleevless red dress. It was V neck, knee length and fitted in all the right areas. Sophie thought no one had ever looked more beautiful.

‘Are you blushing?’ laughed Sophie

‘Maybe a little’ grinned Paula 

‘Why? You can’t tell me that a woman like you isn’t used to compliments!’

‘I’m not’ replied Paula ‘I can’t remember the last time someone gave me a compliment like that’

‘Shurrup’ said Sophie braising her eyebrows ‘All the men you work with and none of them compliment you?’

‘Well yes, I guess, but because they’re slimey old men or they want something and think a compliment can get them anywhere. I’m talking about a genuine compliment’

‘Then the people you’ve dated are idiots’ said Sophie leaning over and kissing Paula once more

They pulled up outside the restaurant. Sophie slid out first, as elegantly as she could and held out her hand to Paula. The two walked hand in hand into the restaurant as if they’d been a couple all their lives.

They were taken through to a corner table near the rear of the restaurant where a candle adorned the table.

The two women sat opposite each other oblivious to everyone around them. They couldn’t stop looking at each other and smiling. Hands held across the table.

'Finally... some alone time' said Paula

‘At last! So, you’ve heard about mine but how was your day?’ asked Sophie as they perused the menu

‘Too long, waiting to see you!’

‘Haha, but really, how was it?’

‘Do you really want to hear about my boring day?’

‘Of course I do. I’m fascinated by what you do. I always fancied doing law or politics at Uni but I never quite made it after making so many bad decisions!’

‘Wow, law or politics?’

‘Yes, I love the whole debating thing. Trying to turn an argument on it’s head and prove that black is white’

‘You never cease to amaze me Sophie Webster’

‘So, tell me... how was your day?'

‘Well I had quite a lot of leads to follow up for your mums case. We’re trying to find a way to prove that Duncan set up the offshore bank accounts and bought the burner phones. He’s covered his tracks pretty well but there will be a string somewhere we can tug at and once we find that hopefully his whole story will unravel’

‘I’m glad you’re on her side. Thank you for agreeing to represent her. If I know my mum I’m sure she was no less annoying at school as she is now, so no one would have blamed you if you’d been ‘busy’ when Gina came calling’

Paula laughed ‘We go back a long way and she wasn’t too bad back then. I had a bit of a soft spot for your mum’

‘Ew, that is so wrong! On so many levels!’

‘oh, oh, no. Not like that. Sophie please’ said Paula her face one of horror

Sophie laughed… ‘Your face! I know you didn’t mean it like that’

Paula playfully slapped Sophies arm ‘That was not funny!’

‘So why are you laughing?’

‘You’re such a breath of fresh air’

Sophie smiled and looked down at her menu. She loved being in Paula’s company. Everything just felt right. Conversation flowed so easily and wasn’t too serious at all. The way Paulas eyes crinkled when she laughed made Sophie smile instantly.

‘What are you fancying?’ asked Paula eyes in the menu

‘What do you think?’ asked Sophie suggestively looking straight at the solicitor

The way Sophie was looking at her was making Paula want to take her right there, right then. She was struggling to keep herself in check.

‘I know what I’m fancying, but I meant from the menu’

‘That’s a shame’ retorted Sophie ‘Because what I’m fancying right now isn’t on THIS menu’

Paula felt Sophies foot slide up her calf under the table and she inhaled sharply.

‘You’re killing me’ she said softly leaning across the table

‘I need you’ whispered back Sophie

Paula could feel her heart pounding with lust and her blood pumping around her body

At that moment the waiter returned forcing the two woman to sit back in their seats and regain their composure.

 

‘Er, the mackerel tartare and then the fillet steak please. Medium. With a pepper sauce and a side of spinach please’ said Sophie

Paula blinked in surprise at Sophies confident ordering and sophisticated selections.

‘I’ll have the same please’ said Paula handing her menu over

‘Copy cat’ smiled Sophie

‘I didn’t have much choice but to copy’ laughed Paula. ‘My mind is far too preoccupied to even think about what to order’

‘You can never be too pre occupied for food’ said Sophie in mock horror

‘I’ll be happy to test that theory’ flirted Paula as Sophie seductively raised her eyebrows.

 

The two women continued their easy chat over dinner.

‘So how do you relax on an evening?’ asked Sophie ‘Can’t be easy to distract yourself from your work’

‘The same as everyone else I guess’ replied Paula as she took a mouthful of spinach ‘Glass of wine. Some good TV. Cinema’

‘What do you call good TV?’ enquired Sophie ‘I’m intrigued to see if we’re going to be able to snuggle up on the sofa together…’

‘Well recently I’ve really enjoyed Killing Eve. The characters are so well written and I love the dark humour and of course the lesbian undertone’

‘Well that’s a tick from me. I love Villanelle’

‘In my line of work Law & Order, preferably SVU. If only for me to test myself on whether I’d do the case differently. Greys Anatomy. I’ve seen every episode of that. Always had a bit of an Arizona crush’

‘So far, so good for me’ said Sophie ‘I can see many nights cuddled on the sofa on those long Winter nights. As long as we get Question Time in bed on a Thursday night and Sunday Brunch’

Paula looked at Sophie ‘Can you really?’

‘Can I really what?’

‘See us cuddled up on the sofa through Winter?’

Sophie smiled and took Paula's hands in her own ‘Yes’ she said sincerely ‘I really can’


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner date continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too tired to proofread so hope it makes sense...  
> Love these two on screen. Such a shame that they aren't getting used more

‘Can I interest you ladies in dessert?’ asked the waiter

‘Definitely’ said Paula taking the menu whilst lifting a suggestive eyebrow in Sophies direction

Sophie laughed ‘You’re so bad’ she said as the waiter left them to browse the options

‘What do you mean?’ asked Paula innocently

‘Definitely’ mimicked Sophie also copying the suggestive eyebrow

‘You should see how bad I can really be’ said the older woman leaning forward

‘Oh I intend to’ replied Sophie also leaning in

Both women could feel their heart rates quicken. The spark between the two women was obvious for all to see as the electricity practically pulsated from them. They looked at each other, eyes full of desire.

‘Shall we skip dessert?’ asked Sophie, barely able to breathe

‘Are you kidding me?’ scoffed Paula leaning back trying to regain some form of composure in a public place ‘Skip dessert?’ she queried ‘Never going to happen’

Sophie laughed, the spell momentarily broken. The truth was, both women were well aware of the strength of their want, in fact their need for the other but both were equally terrified of what may happen when they took that step.

‘I’ll have chocolate & cherry torte please’ ordered Sophie

‘Mmm… good choice. I considered that. But… lemon meringue for me please’

Sophie chuckled as the waiter left with their order.

‘What are you laughing at?’ asked Paula puzzled

‘The fact that I nearly ordered the lemon meringue. We seem to have very similar tastes in food’

Paula looked directly at Sophie, lowered her voice to and said ‘Well I’ll let you taste mine if I can taste yours’

Sophie almost choked on her wine and felt the heat rising in her face and her cheeks

‘Sounds good to me’ was all she could manage as she maintained eye contact.

‘I love that you enjoy your food’ said Sophie eventually ‘Do you cook?’

‘Of course I do. I love cooking. I make a cracking roast. Why don’t you come over on Sunday and I’ll cook?’

‘What about Isla? She’s not due to leave for another couple of weeks is she?’

‘Exactly. I’d like you to come over before she goes’

‘Are you talking about all of us. Mum, Gina & Tim?’

‘No babe, just you’

‘Won’t Isla think it a bit weird me coming over for dinner?’

‘Not once I’ve told her that we’re seeing each other’

‘What?! You’re thinking of telling her about us?’ said Sophie in shock

Paula smiled ‘Is that so wrong? I’ve already told her I’ve started seeing someone’

‘Really?’

‘Yes. Really. She saw the look on my face when we were texting last night and she guessed there was someone. I told her she was right and that I thought they could make me really happy’

Sophie felt her heart swell with a warm fuzziness. If this woman was ready to tell her daughter about them she really was serious.

‘I will do everything I can to make that happen’ said Sophie gently.

‘You already do’ said Paula taking hold of Sophie’s hand again. ‘Honestly. I feel like my life changed the minute you walked through that Bistro door. I saw you and it was like everything fell into place. Then, the more we spoke the more I knew I needed to get to know you more’

‘It wasn’t quite that instant for me’ laughed Sophie ‘I spent the first half hour being annoyed at my mum for trying to set me up and for blatantly lying to me that morning about her intentions for lunch. But I have to admit, being able to look at you across the table helped me get over it quicker than I would normally’

The waiter laid their desserts down in front of them and was thanked by both women.

‘So you weren’t instantly drawn to me’ teased Paula

‘Don’t get me wrong. I’m a lesbian, of course I noticed what a damn fine figure of a woman you were, but I didn’t for one second think you might be interested in me. Why would I? I thought you were straight for a start, so I thought at best I might have a bit of a crush I’d have to deal with. It was only when we were outside that I got a sudden vibe that you might be flirting’

Paula laughed ‘Was I that obvious?’

‘No, not at that point. But pretending to come for the backpacking book was a little transparent. That’s when I really thought there might be something’

‘Well you thought right’ said Paula ‘Here, try this’ she said lifting her fork to Sophie’s mouth

Paula’s eyes watched Sophies lips as they closed around the spoon

‘Oh my god’ said Sophie ‘That is so good!! Try mine’ she demanded

‘Mmmmm, that is exquisite’ purred Paula

‘I’ve really enjoyed tonight’ said Sophie ‘This is without doubt the best date I’ve ever been on’

‘Well I hope it’s the first of many’ replied Paula

‘Me too’ said Sophie raising her glass ‘To us’ she toasted

‘To us’ said Paula toasting

‘So where do we go from here?’ asked Sophie

‘Tonight?’ asked Paula ‘I’m hoping back to mine…’

‘I bet you are’ teased Sophie ‘but that’s probably not the best idea right now’

‘Really?’ asked Paula sounding disappointed

‘I don’t put out on a first date. What kind of girl do you take me for?’

‘I’m sorry Soph, I wasn’t suggesting that you…’

‘Paula!!! I was kidding’

‘Oh phew. You had me worried then. I’d never want to push you into something you didn’t want to do’

‘Oh trust me. I want to. You have no idea just how much I want to. You’re the sexiest woman I’ve ever met and it’s taken all my self-control, from the minute you walked through mums front door, not to just rip of your clothes’

‘Wow’ said Paula thrown by Sophie’s sudden confession. ‘If only your mum hadn’t come back’

‘I know right! But… I’m glad this has happened how it has. I’m enjoying getting to know you. Call me old fashioned, but I guess I’m a bit of a romantic. If we’d just jumped into bed straight away we might have just regretted it and it would’ve been all awkward. This way it feels like we’re already building something’

‘I think we could have something really special here Sophie’ If Paula was completely honest she was a little scared of just how much she already felt for Sophie.

‘I think we already do’ said Sophie ‘and when we do finally get to sleep together it will be so much better for the wait’

‘Does that mean you’re not coming back to mine tonight?’ said Paula pouting ‘I’ve been thinking about having your body next to mine all day’

‘As tempting as it is, I think we should wait until Isla knows and then at least we’ll have somewhere we don’t need to sneak around’

‘Doesn’t that just add to the excitement?’ said Paula

‘No’ replied Sophie ‘Because when I start with you there’s no way you’re going to be keeping quiet’

‘Oh really!’ said Paula

‘Uh huh’ said Sophie ‘Really’

‘Shall we go?’

‘I suppose’ replied Sophie ‘Although I really don’t want to leave you. I’ve had such a good night’

‘I have too. Thank you’

As the waiter lay down the bill both women reached for it.

‘I’ve got this’ said Paula

‘Oh no you haven’t’ said Sophie determinedly ‘We go halves’

‘That’s really not necessary’

‘It is. Equals’

Paula could see the determination in Sophie’s eyes and conceded defeat.

‘Ok. Ok. We split this one’

The two left the restaurant fingers entwined. Paula pulled Sophie to her as they waited for the cab to arrive. She kissed her tenderly. The kiss deepened as Sophie’s tongue parted Paula’s lips. Paula moaned softly into her lover’s mouth.

They reluctantly moved apart as the cab pulled alongside them.

‘Are you sure I can’t tempt you to come back to mine’ Paula asked as they sat in the back of the cab with Coronation street drawing ever closer.

‘You’re definitely tempting me’ said Sophie leaning her head on Paula’s shoulder and taking hold of her hand. ‘Let’s see how Sunday goes’

Paula leant back slightly and looked down at the brunette smiling ‘You’ll come for lunch then?’

‘Definitely’ said Sophie kissing Paula ‘Then we’ll see what ends up being for dessert’

‘I’ll look forward to seeing what’s on offer’ smiled Paula.

‘Thank you for tonight’ said Sophie as the car came to a stop ‘Will you text me when you’re home safe?’

‘Of course I will’ said Paula loving how caring Sophie was ‘And thank you. I had the best time’

‘Will I see you before Sunday?’

‘I hope so’

Sophie leant in for one last lingering kiss then shut the door, watched and waved as Paula disappeared around the corner.

She hugged herself and let the biggest grin spread across her face. She couldn’t ever remember feeling this happy.

**_Miss you already xx_ **

**_Miss you already xx_ **

Both women’s phones lit up at virtually the same moment and both laughed at just how in tune they seemed to be.

‘Hey dad’ called Sophie as she locked the door behind her

‘Hiya love’ shouted Kevin from the living room ‘How was your night?’

‘Really good thanks’ smiled Sophie

‘It looks like it was’ smiled Kevin pleased to see his daughter looking so happy. ‘So who was she?’

‘What do you mean?’ asked Sophie coyly

‘Come on Soph. I know you well enough to know that you don’t go out looking so good and coming home looking so happy unless it’s a date. Why the big secret?’

‘It’s early days that’s all. No big secret’ She smiled as a text from Paula came through

**_Home safe. Wish you were here xx_ **

**_I wish I was too. Soon xx_ **

‘Well they’re obviously making you smile, so that gives them a thumbs up from me’

‘Thanks Dad. I’m off up to bed. Love you’

‘Love you too Soph. Night’

Sophie took off her make-up and snuggled down into bed thinking about the evening. As she lay there she regretted her decision to have come home… alone, but if she was completely honest with herself she was a little bit scared, possibly even intimidated at the thought of sleeping with Paula.

This was a woman, a real woman, hugely experienced. She was just little Sophie Webster and she couldn’t help but feel that she might not be able to satisfy Paula. It had been quite a while since she’d slept with anyone, not since Maddie. With Kate still being into Rana they’d never crossed that line. Could she even remember what to do?

She thought about Paula and the way she looked at her when she flirted with her. She was so confident. Sophie felt stirrings she’d never felt before. She’d slept with her previous girlfriends because she loved them and that’s what you did with people you loved. With Paula the feelings were completely different, she wanted her, like REALLY wanted her. She imagined all the time what it would be like to touch her, to hear her moan. About how it would feel when Paula touched her. She could feel herself becoming aroused just at the thought. She didn’t want to ruin what they already had. She was falling for Paula and didn’t want to lose her because she was crap in bed. She reached out and took her phone.

**_Good night xx_ **

**_Good night Soph. I had such a good time tonight xx_ **

**_Me too. I really enjoy being with you xx_ **

**_I’m glad because I plan on spending a lot of time with you xx_ **

**_There’s nothing I’d like more. Sweet dreams xx_ **

**_You too baby xx_ **

Paula lay her phone down on the bedside table and looked up at the ceiling. What was she getting herself into?  The truth was, much as she wanted Sophie in her bed she was also incredibly nervous at the prospect. Nervousness was not a feeling that Paula Martin was used to, in fact she was experiencing a whole set of different feelings than she was used to. She had definitely had her fair share of sexual partners; since her divorce most of her relationships had been based purely on lust and fizzled out as fast as they started, but this was completely new. She wanted Sophie, REALLY wanted her but she also felt an emotional connection to her that she’d never previously known. Worst of all she was worried that she wouldn’t be able to satisfy Sophie, she was young and beautiful; she could have anyone she wanted and here she was just a middle aged woman, probably past her prime. Her young lover could take one look at her naked body and run for the hills. That scared her. She knew she was falling for Sophie Webster and didn’t want to ruin what they already had.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple take baby steps forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still slow burning so hopefully you've got the patience to let the relationship build. Unlike on the show

**_Morning gorgeous xx_ **

Paula sat at the breakfast and smiled at the text

**_Good morning beautiful xx_ **

**_It’s too cold to move from under the duvet xx_ **

**_Hmm… You need someone there to keep you warm xx_ **

**_You’re so right! I’ll flick through my contacts see who’s around xx_ **

**_Oi! There’s no one except me getting in that bed young lady_ **

**_Lol. Don’t worry. I don’t want anyone else in it_ **

**_Good job too! Will I see you later? Xx_ **

**_I’m working tonight_** **_I’ll ring you after though x_ **

**_Ok love, have a good day… If you manage to get up x_ **

**_Haha you too xx_ **

‘So how was your night?’ asked Isla as she sat down across from her mum at breakfast.

‘It was really good thank you’ replied Paula concentrating very hard on her overnight oats

‘I half expected there to be three of us at breakfast’ teased Isla

‘Isla!’ said her mum indignantly ‘I’ve never brought a stranger to breakfast!’

Isla laughed ‘I know, I know. I’m just teasing. So when do I get to meet them?’

‘Well, I was actually thinking of inviting her round for dinner on Sunday’

‘It’s a her then? I was going to ask’

‘It is. I can’t see myself with men anymore. In fact I can’t see anyone else in my future right now’

‘Wow. You have got it bad haven’t you’

‘I think I have you know’ said Paula smiling at her daughter

‘Well I’m looking forward to meeting whoever it is that’s putting that smile on your face’

Paula looked suddenly nervous ‘You’ve already met them’ she said quietly

‘Have I? asked Isla

‘Yes, look. Try not to over react’

‘Oh my god mum. Why am I going to over react? Now I’m really worried. Who is it?’

Paula took a deep breath. She may as well just go for it. ‘It’s Sophie Webster’ she shut her eyes and waited for the fireworks.

Isla looked blank for a minute trying to recall why the name sounded familiar. Sophie? Then the realisation set in

‘Sophie Webster! As in Sally Websters daughter? Who you tried to set me up with last week?’

‘Well technically it was Sally who was trying to set you up. I just said we’d meet for lunch’

‘But Sally’s your client mum. Won’t it affect her case’

‘No, it shouldn’t do. Wait a minute. Sallys case? Is that what you’re bothered about?’

‘Yes, you’re her lawyer. Isn’t there some conflict of interest or something?’

‘Well no, we’re all on the same side, so no conflict’

‘Phew. I was worried then’

‘About my professional responsibilities?’

‘Yes, you’ve worked so hard mum. You’re an amazing lawyer and you’ve built a really well respected firm. I’d hate that to be jeopardised’

‘But other than that, there’s no problem?’ checked Paula, eyes narrowed, head on one side.

‘Like what? She wasn’t my type but she obviously is making you really happy. I just want to know you’re looked after whilst I’m away’

‘I thought you might be worried about the age gap’

‘Oh mum. Come on. You’ve brought me up better than that. You taught me never to judge and always to be open minded’

Paula walked round the table and hugged her daughter. ‘I love you so much. What did I do to deserve such a sensible, mature, accepting daughter’

‘Give over mum’ laughed Isla, but hugged her mum back equally hard.

‘Seriously. Thank you. I don’t think everyone will be quite as accepting as you’

‘Then that’s their problem and you will have me in your corner ready to take on anyone who has an issue’

Paula kissed her daughter on the head. ‘I’ve got to go. How about we do take away and a movie later? Make the most of you before you go away’

‘Sounds good to me. Have a good day mum. I love you’

With that an ecstatic Paula headed to the door. Obstacle number one had been well and truly hurdled.

                ************

It was almost 11 before Sophie finally managed to roll herself out of bed and into the shower. She stood there, eyes closed, letting the hot water run over her. She couldn’t get thoughts of Paula out of her head. She lathered herself with her coconut shower gel imagining that the hands running over her body were her lovers. She leant back against the cool tiles trying to bring herself reluctantly back to reality. She rinsed herself off,  grabbed her towel and headed back to her room to get ready for her Speed Dahl shift.

As she got ready she thought back to her conversation with her Dad the night before. She wondered if she should just tell him what was going on with Paula. He was normally pretty supportive of everything she chose to do. He was the calm parent and having him onside might help when it came to telling her mum. She just didn’t see how the conversation was ever going to go well with Sally… She went over the scenarios in her head

_‘So… mum… I’m sleeping with your solicitor’_

_‘Hey mum, I believe you know my girlfriend Paula’_

_‘You know that blind date you set me up with. Well, I went for her mum instead’_

Yeah, None of those were good but she was going to have to do it at some point.

************

Paula walked down the steps into Speed Dahl. Her eyes scanning the restaurant for Sophie. She saw her come out of the kitchen and beamed in her direction.

‘Hey. What are you doing here?’ grinned Sophie

‘I was missing you’ said Paula softly ‘and I needed to eat. So I thought I’d kill two birds with one stone. Plus I hear the manager does a great lunchtime offer’

‘I can do an even better lunchtime offer for you. Managers special....’ said Sophie winking

‘Mmm. And what does that involve?’

Sophie leaned forward and whispered in Paula’s ear ‘It involves you being naked in my bed’

Paula felt goosebumps rise on her skin at the combination of the words and her breath in her ear. She felt her knees go weak.

‘That sounds like an offer I’d be very interested in’ she said taking a seat before her legs gave way beneath her.

‘It’s only for VERY special customers’ continued Sophie in a low seductive tone

‘You’re killing me’ said Paula feeling desire pulsing through her ‘How am I supposed to think about food now?’

‘Here’s the menu. That’ll help’ said Sophie, still in her seductive tone, making sure she brushed against Paula as she walked away grinning to herself.

Paula closed her eyes. Damn you Sophie Webster. She looked up to see Sophie smiling at her from the counter looking very pleased with herself. She was going to make her suffer for that! Cheeky young bugger.

Sophie walked back over with a Mango Lassi and put it down in front of her lover.

‘Are you ready to order?’ she asked

‘There’s only one thing I want to eat right now’ she replied looking directly into Sophies eyes

Sophie blushed. She hadn’t expected the tables turning on her so quickly. Paula laughed at Sophies sudden shy expression.‘Will you join me?’ she laughed

‘Sure. Melissa can you cover me whilst I take my break?’

Sophie sat down opposite Paula. ‘I’ve been thinking about you all morning’ she said.

‘The same here’ relied Paula ‘That’s why I had to come over. I couldn’t wait until Sunday. And… I have news’

‘About mums case?’

‘No. That is progressing nicely though. I’m feeling pretty confident that we’ll be able to get enough evidence to prove that your mum knew nothing of Duncans scam’

‘That’s great. So what’s your actual news?’

‘I told Isla about us’

Sophie’s eyes opened wide with shock ‘And how did that go?’

‘She was totally fine about it. She was just worried about me representing your mum. She didn’t even flinch at the age gap’

‘Wow. I don’t think I’d have reacted that well if it was my mum & Isla’

‘She’s looking forward to lunch with us both on Sunday’

‘This is really happening isn’t it?’ said Sophie. Her eyes lighting up

‘It certainly is’ said Paula resisting the urge to reach out and take Sophie ‘s hand ‘I meant what I said last night Soph. You’ve totally changed my life. I never thought I’d have a serious relationship again, but now I can’t wait to see what the future holds and to be able to not have to hide. Even now I just want to be able to hold your hand and kiss you’

After a quick glance round Sophie did reach out and took Paulas hand in her own. ‘It won’t be long now. I want the same as you’

She reluctantly released her hand again before anyone could see. But they were kidding themselves. They didn’t need to hold hands for it to be totally obvious to anyone that they were emotionally far beyond being just friends. The way they looked at each other was a complete giveaway and Yasmeen smiled to herself across the room. She had grown very fond of Sophie and had hated that she had got so hurt in the Kate & Rana saga. She deserved to find someone.

As the two women ate they tried to formulate a strategy for dealing with Sally. They were both in agreement that the best idea was going to be to wait until after the initial hearing. Neither of them wanted to unsettle Sally before then. Once that was out of the way it would be either be, at best, all over or at worst several months until a trial which gave them plenty of time for the dust to settle.

‘I hate having to sneak around’ said Sophie ‘It feels like we have something to be ashamed of’

‘It’s not that though is it. We’re just trying to keep Sals stress levels down before the hearing’

‘Why should it stress her though? It doesn’t affect your representation of her’

‘No. But try and see it from her side. I’m the same age as her. You’re her little girl’

‘And…’

‘And… we both know that your mum isn’t always as open minded as she likes to think she is. Remember she doesn’t even know I like women. It’s going to be a lot for her to take in’

‘I suppose so oh wise one’

‘A few more days won’t harm us and then we’re free to do whatever we want’

‘With or without mums blessing’

‘Without if necessary but our lives will be easier if she does give it’

‘Ok. You win. I’m just being impatient because I want to shout from the rooftops that you’re my girlfriend’

‘Oh, your girlfriend am I? Sounds very official’ smiled Paula with a  twinkle in her eye

‘Er. Well, yeah. I guess’ said Sophie wondering if she’d gone too far

‘Don’t look so worried. I prefer partner though if you insist on labelling’

‘I’ve already told you how much I love a label’

Paula laughed ‘I would be very proud to be your partner Ms Webster’

The two women grinned at each other.

‘I’d best get back to work’ said Sophie sadly

‘Shit. Me too!’ said Paula looking at her watch ‘I’m having a movie night with Isla tonight but will you message me when you’re done’

‘Of course I will’ said Sophie

Paula went to get out her purse but Sophie shook her head. ‘No. This ones on me. You’re cooking Sunday so only fair’

‘If you’re sure’ said Paula

‘Absolutely’ replied Sophie ‘My treat’

Paula loved that Sophie insisted on being equal. So many of her previous lovers had expected her to pay with her high salary but Sophie was pretty adamant that they share. She’d just have to find other ways of treating her going forward.

‘Shall we get your coat?’ said Sophie gesturing towards the area outside the toilets where the coats were hung.

As they got there Sophie suddenly kicked open the bathroom door and pulled Paula in with her. She pushed her back against the door and kissed her. Paula was quick to respond as she felt Sophies soft lips against hers. She felt Sophies breasts pressed against her own as Sophie pulled her closer. Paulas hands slipped down to Sophies ass needing to be as close to her as she possibly could. She thought of the soft flesh beneath those jeans and softly moaned. The two of them were completely lost in their kiss, tongues dancing together, breathing quickening, hearts beating faster when they felt the door being pushed. Sophie darted into one of the cubicles as Paula nonchalantly opened the door and left passing Melissa on the way.

Paula was putting on her coat as Sophie left the bathroom smiling

‘That was close’ said Paula

‘But so worth it’ replied Sophie ‘I’ll see you Sunday’ she said as she gave Paulas bum a cheeky squeeze and headed over to where Yasmeen was stood.

Paula gave her partner an appreciative glance and then disappeared up the stairs as Sophie reached Yasmeens side.

‘Your lipsticks smudged’ smiled Yasmeen knowingly and walked off leaving Sophie desperately looking for a mirror.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day... not quite another date but a few steps forward we go...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the slow update. I hope you enjoy reading. There will be more just as soon as I get opportunities, if people want more that is?

**_Hey, are you still watching movies? xx_ **

**_Just finishing off Miss Congeniality 2. We had a double bill. How was work? Xx_ **

**_OMG I love Sandra Bullock. Wish I was there! Work was fine. Yasmeen knows about us… xx_ **

**_So you wish you were here for Sandra Bullock! How does she?? Xx_ **

**_Lol… No, I just wish I was there with you. Apparently we’re not as subtle as we think we are! Xx_ **

**_Ah… We may need to watch that then. I wish you were here too baby. I miss you xx_ **

**_I miss you too. I can’t wait until Sunday xx_ **

**_Sundays ages away  x_ **

**_Well maybe I might find some paperwork that needs signing ;)_ **

**_Good plan! I’m off to bed now. I’ll be thinking of you xx_ **

**_I’ll be thinking of you too. Sweet dreams Sophie xx_ **

****

‘You’re so cute’ laughed Isla

‘I am not, and never have been cute’ replied Paula indignantly

‘You need to tell that to your gooey eyes then mum!’

‘Shurrup’ said Paula playfully hitting her daughter

‘Like I said. It’s cute! Seriously though, it is so nice to see you like this. You look so happy.

‘I am’ smiled Paula ‘I just want to get it out in the open so we can really see where it can go’

‘When’s the hearing?’

‘Monday! It’s still ages away’

‘It’s only a few days’

‘I suppose’ said Paula wistfully ‘Anyway, let’s finish this off. How about I make us a Horlicks?’

Isla laughed again ‘I’d love one, but just a little tip mum, don’t offer Sophie Horlicks the first night you’re together or she really will think you’re an old lady!’

*************

‘Come in Paula’ said Sally ‘I wasn’t expecting you! I was just on my way to work’

‘I just had a few papers for you to sign Sal’ Paula said as she entered the Metcalf living room and smiled broadly at Sophie who was leaning on the counter sipping coffee.

‘I thought you’d have had underlings to do things like that for you’

‘Well I was passing so thought I’d just do it myself’ replied Paula distantly. She couldn’t help but notice, and was quite distracted by, how amazing Sophie’s breasts looked in her V neck sweater as she leant forward. ‘Morning Sophie’ she managed to say.

‘Hiya’ replied Sophie, her tone and the want in her eyes saying so much more than that

Paula looked down at her papers before she gave herself away. ‘I just need you to sign here’ she said pointing ‘and here. Is it ok if I use your loo whilst you do that?’

‘Of course. Let me know what you think of my new pedestal mat. It’s from John Lewis’

‘Er, right. Yes, Sure’ said Paula trying not to laugh and smirking at Sophie as she headed upstairs.

‘Really mum? John Lewis pedestal mat! Are you for real?’

‘Oh hush. Listen I’m going to ask Paula about going on a date with your dad’

‘What?! No. You can’t’ blustered Sophie

‘Why not? I’m sure I sensed some chemistry in the room the other night’

I’m sure you did thought Sophie, how typical of her mum to get it so wrong! ‘He’s not ready yet. He’s too much on with Jack’

‘Nonsense. It’ll do him the world of good’

Sophie only had time to roll her eyes before Paula reappeared back down the stairs.

‘So what did you think of it?’ queried Sally

‘Of what?’ asked Paula confused

‘My pedestal mat of course!’

Sophie was cringing with embarrassment, trying not to catch her partners eye as Paula replied ‘Oh it’s lovely Sal. So fluffy and what a lovely shade of grey’

Sophie started to laugh, as she caught the twinkle in the older brunettes eye, but managed to turn it into a sneeze.

‘Right I’ve got to go or Carla will have my guts. How about we meet for a drink at the Rovers later?’

‘Yeah, why not’ said Paula seeing an opportunity to spend a bit more time with Sophie

‘See ya then’ said Sally and was off.

As soon as the door slammed the two women moved towards each other.

‘Didn’t think I’d see you quite this early’ smiled Sophie putting her arms on Paula’s waist and pulling her towards her

‘Couldn’t stay away could I?’ replied Paula softly leaning in to take Sophie's lips between her own.

‘I need you’ whispered Sophie as their kisses started to intensify. She could feel Paula’s tongue parting her lips and opened her mouth to allow entry. She felt the tip of Paula's tongue flicking against her lip and her heart raced as she thought how that tongue would feel elsewhere on her body. Paula moaned into her mouth and Sophie pushed her back against the wall. She was tugging at the solicitors blouse, untucking it from her trousers, desperate to feel her lovers skin against her fingers. Paula felt her skin prickle as Sophie dragged her nails gently across her hips and waist. She kissed her young lover with all the need she felt, her mouth moving to her neck, kissing a path down her neck towards the cleavage she’d been admiring only moments earlier. Sophie arched back, small moans escaping her as she moved her fingers under the fabric of Paula's bra. The two women were breathing heavy, their hands exploring further than they ever had.

Then Paula's phone began to ring. The two women ignored it, barely heard it in fact so lost in each other they were. Then it rang again. Paula pulled out her phone.

‘Shit. It’s the office’ she said ‘Hiya. Yes, Yes, Of course. I’m on my way. I was just getting some papers signed. Yes I know it took longer than I thought. Make them a coffee and I’ll be there as quick as I can’ she hung up and looked at Sophie apologetically. ‘I’m so sorry. I have to go. Completely forgot I had a meeting with a judge’

‘It’s fine’ replied Sophie, leaning in to kiss Paula gently on the lips ‘You’re a very important woman’

‘I know… but…’ said Paula looking at the wound up state both of them were in.

Sophie winked ‘I’m not in work for another hour and you’ve given me plenty of material…’ she said suggestively

‘You wouldn’t…’ said Paula slightly open mouthed

‘Well if you have to leave me in this state…’ teased Sophie ushering the solicitor towards the door.

‘Not fair’ said Paula, torn desperately between what she wanted to do and what she had to do.

‘I’ll see you in the Rovers later’ said Sophie starting to close the door with a smile on her face at what she was doing, her last words accompanied with another wink as she shut the door being… ‘I’ll be thinking of you…’

Paula stared at the door in disappointment and frustration, feeling the cold air on the wetness between her legs. This was torture. She’d get Sophie for this. She headed quickly to her car texting as she went.

**_I’m so sorry. Please wait… If I have to so should you. I promise it’ll be worth waiting for… xx_ **

Sophie laughed as she read the message knowing she’d achieved what she’d wanted to. To send Paula on her way thinking about her and what she was missing. She had no intention of sorting herself out but she was quite happy for Paula not to know that…

**_I’ll just have to see if I can restrain myself. You shouldn’t have got me so worked up… Then left me xx_ **

**_Sophie please… I want to be the one to make you cum… I’m so aroused it hurts x_ **

Sophie's stomach filled with butterflies as she read Paula's message and she felt her clit throb

**_I’ll try… See you in The Rovers later. Enjoy your meeting xx_ **

As tempted as Sophie was, she too wanted Paula to be the one to make her cum. So she just sighed and put the kettle on wondering just how much longer she was going to have to wait.

Paula was driving so wasn’t able to see Sophie's last message until she reached the office. That girl was such a tease, though Paula knew it served her right for leaving the young woman high and dry. She tried desperately to get her head together as she climbed the stairs but the memories of Sophie's touch on her skin was hard to forget.

*************

After Sophie finished her shift at Speed Dahl she headed straight over to The Rovers. Never had she been more enthusiastic about a)The Rovers or b) A drink with her mum but being near Paula made everything bearable. She looked round and saw Paula facing her from the edge of one of the left hand booths. She smiled knowingly at her, made a little kiss motion with her lips and walked over to the table edge. Both Sally & Gina were sitting opposite the solicitor talking incessantly at her. They were filling Paula in on the factory politics of the day. Paula had adapted a quite convincing, fascinated expression.

‘I don’t even know why Carla lets him get away with talking to us like that’ Sally was saying indignantly ‘Oh, hiya love’

‘Hiya’ replied Sophie ‘Anyone want a drink?’

‘I’ll have a pint please’ said Gina, never one to turn an offer of a drink down.

‘Another white wine for me please Sophie’ said Sally

‘Same for me please’ said Paula smiling ‘I’ll come and give you a hand’

The two women walked over to the bar, they walked close to each other. They weren't quite touching yet it felt as if they were. Neither woman had felt this level of physicality without actual contact before.

‘I’ve not been able to get you out of my head all day’ said Paula quietly as they waited for Jenny to come over ‘Did you…?’

‘Did I what?’ asked Sophie innocently, leaning slightly to her left so their thighs were just touching. Paula's breath hitched at the touch.

‘You know what!’ said Paula still just looking ahead but shifting her weight to her right leg so she could increase the contact and feel the heat from Sophie's body.

‘What can I get you ladies?’ interrupted an oblivious Jenny with her best landlady smile

‘Er. A bottle of Pinot and a pint of Newton & Ridley please Jenny’ said Sophie. Then as Jenny went to get the wine ‘I didn’t, no. I wanted to wait for you. It was bloody hard though. The way you left me’

‘Tell me about it’ said Paula ‘I’ve been in a right state all day. I’ve barely been able to concentrate’

‘There you go’ said Jenny handing over the bottle and another glass then going to pull Gina’s pint.

‘I’m glad I have that effect on you’ whispered Sophie

‘Have you seen you? Of course you have that effect’ replied Paula

‘What are you two whispering about?’ inquired Jenny putting down the pint

‘oh we were just wondering how much more we should let Gina drink’ said Sophie as she handed over her money

‘Not much if I were you!’ stated Jenny and the two women reluctantly went back to the booth.

They sat down side by side allowing their thighs to touch under the table, needing the contact with each other.

‘I’ve got a favour to ask Paula’ said Sally conspiratorially

‘What is it?’ asked Paula ‘To do with your case?’

‘No, it’s more of a personal one’

‘Ok’ said Paula slowly slightly dreading what might be about to come and hoping she wasn’t going to have to judge yet another bit of Sally's soft furnishings.

‘Can I give Kevin your phone number? I mean you seemed to get on so well the other night and you’re both single…’

‘Mum’ exclaimed Sophie ‘I told you he’s not ready yet’

‘Yeah Sal’ interjected Gina looking downbeat, having her own eye on Kevin ‘He’s got a lot on ‘

‘Nonsense’ said Sally ‘It’s just what he needs. A distraction. I think a Webster Martin relationship would be the perfect combination’

Sophie thought exactly the same but with a very different Webster/Martin combo in mind. Both her and Gina looked absolutely appalled at Sally's idea but much to their dismay Paula simply said ‘Of course you can Sally. Tell him to drop me a message or a call and we can arrange it’

Paula jumped as she felt Sophie pinch her skin under the table and Gina shot her daggers

‘Oh that’s great’ beamed Sally, not sensing the mood at all.

‘I’m just nipping to the loo’ said Gina needing to get away.

‘I’ll come with you’ said Sally. ‘This wine’s going straight through me. I should have eaten first’

As soon as they were round the corner Paula said ‘Ow. What was that for?’ as she rubbed her thigh where Sophie had pinched her. ‘That’s going to bruise!’

‘You just agreed to date my dad! What are you playing at?’ asked Sophie angrily feeling like a fool. Had she got this totally wrong?

‘I’m being sensible’

‘You’re being sick! Dad & daughter!?’

‘Sophie calm down. I only have eyes for you. I promise’ she said calmly placing her hand cautiously and what she hoped was calmingly on Sophie's leg

‘So why agree?’

‘Because if I say no, you know as well as I do that your mum will just go on and on and on! This way, I go on a platonic, boring date with your dad. Report back that there was no chemistry and then she’s off my back for good!’

‘I see your point. I guess it’s that kind of strategic thinking that makes you so good at your job’

‘I like to think so’ smiled Paula

‘It’s hardly easing mum towards you being gay though is it. Agreeing to go on a date with a man?’

‘No, but it definitely keeps her off our scent and we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it’

‘I suppose so’ conceded Sophie

‘So am I forgiven?’ asked Paula squeezing Sophie's leg

‘You are’ replied Sophie ‘Just let him down gently won’t you!’ putting her hand on Paula's

‘I promise’ said Paula gently ‘You owe me a kiss on that bruise though. You’re a feisty one aren’t you!’

‘Don’t you forget it’ smiled Sophie who just couldn’t stay mad at Paula ‘Especially when I’m jealous’

‘You have nothing to be jealous of baby’ reassured Paula. ‘I can’t wait to be a proper couple with you’

The two women smiled at each other and quickly started up small talk as Sally & Gina returned. Gina having clearly regained her senses a little.

‘What are you talking about?’ asked the ever nosy Sally

‘Oh just getting some more info about Kevin’ replied Paula earning herself a playful nudge from Sophie.

 

**_Good night babe. Sorry again about the bruise xx_**  messaged Sophie as she switched off her bedside light

 

**_I forgive you. As long as you kiss it better xx_ **

 

**_Oh I plan on kissing every last inch of you xxx_ **

 

**_I was hoping you’d say that xx_ **

 

**_If we ever manage to not get interrupted!! Xx_ **

 

**_Tell me about it! I’m glad we got interrupted this morning though. Xx_ **

 

**_Really?! Why? I was a mess all day. I could barely stand after you’d gone. I had to have a cold shower. Xx_ **

 

**_Lol. Wish I’d been able to have one. I certainly needed it, but…xx_ **

 

**_But what? Xx_ **

 

**_I’m scared to say! x_ **

 

**_What? I’m worried now. X_** Sophie really was worried. Why didn’t Paula want to go further with her?

 

**It sounds a bit soppy. But, much as I want you, I don’t want our first time to be a quickie on your mums sofa xx**

 

**I would have taken you upstairs… lol… I know what you mean though. I want it to be special too xx**

 

**It will be. I want to make love to you so badly but I’m also scared that once you see me naked you won’t want me xx** There it was. Paula had put it out there

 

**_There’s not a chance of that woman! Have you seen you? Everywhere you go people turn and look! You’re a fox xx_ **

 

Paula smiled feeling a little reassured. Sophie meanwhile decided that seeing as Paula had put her insecurities out there, foolish though Sophie thought they were, maybe she should put her own out there too.

**_I’m the one who should be scared. You’re so experienced. I’ve only just managed to get round 4 th base. I could be a massive disappointment xx_ **

Paula was sad to read that and quickly picked up the phone to dial Sophie. This wasn’t one for text.

‘Hey’ answered Sophie sleepily

‘Hey’ said Paula ‘Now you listen to me. If you could have felt what you did to me this morning, if you could have felt what I was feeling you would have no doubt in your mind about whether I’d be disappointed’

‘How do you know?’

‘Because I know how you make me feel. You could never disappoint me’

‘I hope not’ said Sophie feeling a little better ‘but you shouldn’t have any doubts either. You’re stunning’

‘I’m old Sophie’ said Paula quietly

‘You are not! You are gorgeous and sexy and I’m definitely not the only one who thinks it. My dad for one’ she joked

Paula laughed ‘Funny!’ she said ‘How about we both agree to not be scared then?’

‘Deal’ said Sophie smiling ‘I wish you were next to me’ she added quietly

‘Soon’ said Paula ‘I can’t wait to fall asleep with you in my arms’

‘Mmmm’ said Sophie ‘That sounds so good’

‘It’s good to hear your voice before I go to sleep. Sweet dreams Soph’

‘You too Paula’

And with that both women hung up and went to sleep. Each aware that every day they were falling a little bit deeper for the other.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two dates this time... moving towards Sallys pre trial day by day....

 

**_Morning sweetheart, only three more days xx_ **

Sophie smiled as she sleepily read the message from Paula. She couldn’t remember mornings before she woke up to these messages. It made every day seem better straight away

**_Good morning sexy. Three more days? Xx_ **

Paula grinned at Sophie's reply. Being called sexy by the gorgeous young brunette was a massive confidence boost

**_Sexy eh? I’ll take that… Three more days until we don’t have to hide anymore!! Xx_ **

**_Definitely sexy… like soooo sexy. I can’t wait, it’s killing me not being able to, well, to you know what!! Xx_ **

**_Not being able to what? Xx_** Paula chuckled as she text knowing full well what but wanting Sophie to squirm a bit

**_You know full well missus. Don’t you play innocent with me when I know damn well you’re not. Lol xxx_ **

**_I know nothing… I’m very innocent I’ll have you know xx_ **

**_You’ve told me the stories of your youth Paula Martin… there’s not an innocent bone in your body xx_ **

**_Lol… Damn, I gave myself away! Xx_ **

**_You certainly did and I’m very much looking forward to finding out just how naughty you can be… xx_ **

**_Sophie Webster!! Xx_ **

**_Yes! Like I said, it’s killing me not being able to just rip of your clothes, throw you down on the bed and make love to you… xx (if you’re going to make me spell it out)_ **

**_Wow… yep, you just totally spelt it out. Like I said… Three more days. I can’t wait to feel your body against me xx_ **

**_Why we waiting again? Now I've got all sorts of images in my head... again x_ **

**_Mmm... tell me about them... You know why! x_ **

**_Don't have to like it though... I want you xx_ **

 

‘Sophie by any chance’ asked Isla as she poured herself a coffee

‘How do you know?’ replied Paula her head slightly cocked and eyes narrowed

‘Because you’ve got that goofy grin and glint in your eye again’

Paula blushed ‘Is that really embarrassing?’

‘No mum, it’s kinda cute really. I miss that feeling you get when you first start seeing someone’

‘It’s so long since I’ve felt it I can’t remember’ said Paula wistfully ‘But what I do know, is that every time my phone lights up and I see it’s a message from Sophie my stomach flips and I can’t wait to read it’

‘And your eyes go heart shaped’

‘haha… shurrup giving your old mum a hard time’

‘I’m just jealous’

‘Really, of me & Sophie. Isla I’d never stand in your way if you wanted..’

‘God no!! Not of you & Sophie. Just that you’ve found someone who makes you feel like that’

‘You will find someone baby, you are gorgeous and intelligent and funny and any girl would be lucky to have you’

‘You’re totally biased mum’

‘Well… maybe a bit, but it is all true. Right, I’ve got to go. Here’s my credit card. Go get what you need for your trip and we'll finish off tomorrow. I’ll be a bit later home. I’ve got a date after work’

‘Well say hi from me’

‘Er… it’s not with Sophie’

‘Huh?'

'It’s with her dad!’

‘Mum!!! What are you playing at?’

‘Now you sound like Sophie! Sally was banging on and on about setting us up and she wasn’t every going to let it lie. So, I agreed thinking we go on a nice dull date and then Sally never mentions it again’

‘And Sophie is ok with that? Because I don’t think I would be!’

‘She wasn’t, but I think I convinced her it was the best plan!’

‘You think you can convince anyone of anything! That doesn’t mean it’s right. It’s a bit weird mum and won’t it make it harder when they find out about you two?’

‘I’ll cross that bridge when I come to it’

‘Well just be careful’

‘I think I gave up on being careful in the Bistro last week!’

‘Fair point. I’ll see you later’

Paula pecked Islas forehead and grabbed her coat ‘It’ll be fine. Love you. Have a good day’

*********

Sophie was drying the cutlery in Speed Dahl when Kevin walked down the stairs.

‘Hiya Dad. What are you doing here?’

‘I’m meeting Paula. God knows how but your mum managed to get her to agree to a date with me’

Sophie's face fell ‘You’re meeting here?’

‘Yeah, seemed like a good idea. Easy for me so I can get back to Jack quickly and on Paula’s way home’

‘Yeah, yeah. Great idea’ smiled Sophie thinly trying to think of a way to get herself out of there.

‘I’m going to have to go wash my hands. I’m so nervous my hands are sweating! She’s completely out of my league’

‘Don’t put yourself down dad. You’re a catch’

‘Thanks love. I’ll be back in a minute’

 

As Kevin disappeared into the toilets Paula came down the steps. Sophie looked across to see a look of horror on Paula’s face.

‘You’re not supposed to be working’

‘Tell me about it! Melissa called in sick so Yasmeen asked me to cover’

‘I mean I’m pleased to see you’ she said taking Sophie's hand in her own ‘But I’m meeting your Dad’

‘Yep! I know. He’s calming his nerves in the loo as we speak. And now I get to watch you on  a date with my Dad. This is so wrong on so many levels!’

‘But a good story for the grandkids?’ asked Paula hopefully with a scrunched up face

Sophie couldn’t lie. Paula talking in a way that suggested that kind of future together had definitely just melted her heart a bit. ‘Just let him down gently ok!’

‘I will. I promise and I’m sorry. I’d never have agreed to here if I’d known you’d been called back in’

‘I’ll let you off. Just this once though. And I’ll be watching…’

 

‘Paula, Hi!’ said Kevin coming back from the toilets

‘Hi’ replied Paula leaning in to kiss Kevin on both cheeks which all ended up very awkward as Kevin only went for the one.

‘Shall we sit here?’ Kevin asked pulling out Paula’s stool for her

As he turned his back the two women looked at each other despairingly.

‘Would you like to eat or shall we just have coffee?’ asked Kevin trying desperately to relax

‘Coffee would be great’ said Paula smiling ‘I’ve not long had lunch’

‘That’s fine’ said Kevin ‘I’m still a bit worried about leaving Jack if I’m honest. I know he’ll be fine with Tyrone but I can’t help but worry’

‘Well that’s understandable’ said Paula gently ‘He’s been through a lot. I can’t imagine how I’d feel if that was Isla’

‘Sally said you had a daughter. She’s about Sophie’s age isn’t she?’

‘She is’ said Paula not really needing that reminder ‘About to go travelling to Cambodia!’

‘Wow, doesn’t that worry you?’

‘Well to be honest yes. But, I’ve got to put what’s best for her above my own worries’

‘I can understand that. All we can ever ask is that our children are happy isn’t it’

‘That’s so true. At the end of the day whatever makes Isla happy makes me happy. I presume you’re the same?’ said Paula wanting to test the water with Kevin a bit.

‘I did find it hard when Sophie first told us she was a lesbian though’ said Kevin sincerely looking over to where his youngest daughter stood watching. ‘I hoped it was just a phase. And in fairness she’s had nothing but heartache so far. I just want her to find someone who loves her for who she is and who makes her smile’

‘I’m sure she will’ said Paula looking over and smiling at Sophie

Kevin leant forward towards Paula and said quietly ‘Between you and me, I think she’s seeing someone but just isn’t ready to tell us yet’

‘Oh really?’ replied Paula quizzically ‘What makes you say that?’

‘There’s just a glow about her. She just seems happy and you should see her when she’s sat there with her phone, all gooey eyed at her texts. I think she went on  date the other night, she practically bounced back into the house’

‘Well that sounds promising’ said Paula managing to cast an affectionate glance at Sophie

‘How did you cope when Isla came out?’

‘Well it was a bit different for me’ admitted Paula seeing an opportunity to lay some foundations ‘Isla knew that I’d had relationships with women myself, so I was hardly in a position to judge’

‘Oh’ said Kevin shocked ‘I see. So you’re…’

‘Bisexual. Yes’ completed Paula

‘Sally never said’

‘I don’t think Sally knows if I’m honest Kevin. It’s never really come up. So how’s Jack doing?’

‘He’s getting there. It’s going to be a long road but we’ll get there and Sophie’s been great. I don’t know what we’d do without her’

‘She seems like a very impressive young woman from what I’ve seen’ said Paula as Sophie arrived at their table

‘Can I get you anything else?’ she asked

‘No thanks’ replied Paula ‘I’ve got to be heading off in a minute’

‘That’s a shame’ said Kevin sounding disappointed ‘Do you fancy doing this again sometime?’ he asked plucking up his courage as Sophie went to clear a nearby table

‘I’ve had a lovely time and it would be nice to have a drink sometime, but as friends don’t you think?’

‘Er, yeah, yeah. As friends. I’ve got such a lot on at the minute’

‘I’ll pay on my way out’ said Paula standing and giving Kevin a peck on each check ‘I enjoyed our chat’

 

Kevin sat back down to look disappointingly into his coffee cup as Paula walked over to Sophie at the till.

‘Did you let him down gently?’

‘I told you I would’

‘Thank you’

 ‘What time do you finish?’

‘In about ½ hour’

‘How about I pick you up then and we’ll get a takeaway at mine. Isla messaged to say she’s out late with friends she met in town so I’m all alone’

‘Sounds good to me’

‘See you at the tram stop in 30 then’

Sophie went back over to her Dad. ‘Are you ok?’

‘Yeah I’m fine. She was always going to be too good for me’

How Sophie hoped that wasn’t true of her & Paula too

**********

An hour later Paula’s Mercedes pulled onto the driveway of a large detached house

‘So I finally get to see Martin Mansions’ said Sophie looking up at the huge house

‘Er I think you’ll find you rejected my last invite!’

‘Well I didn’t trust myself then did I!’

‘And now you do?’ questioned Paula smiling and getting out of the car

‘Well, no, but we’ve set our goal and I’m a mature, responsible adult who can surely manage to behave for a night’ Sophie said as she joined Paula at the door

‘We’ve plenty of time for misbehaving’ winked Paula unlocking the door

Sophie went into the vast hallway and looked around her. The house was every bit as impeccably furnished and decorated as she’d expected ‘You have fantastic taste’ she said a little awestruck

‘I certainly do’ said Paula huskily pulling Sophie to her ‘I’ve been wanting to kiss you all day’

Sophie smiled into the dark pools of Paula’s eyes and placed her lips on the older womans. Kissing Paula felt like the most natural thing in the world. Their mouths fit so perfectly together. The kiss was long and slow, their lips moving softly against each other. Time stood still as the sensuality of the kiss turned more sexual. Their tongues were suddenly dancing together and their hands began to wander, Paula arched her head backwards as Sophie ran her tongue down her neck and nipped at her pulse point.

‘We need to stop’ she managed to say with what was left of her breath

‘But I really don’t want to’ replied Sophie, still kissing her lovers neck

Using all of her resolve Paula took a step backwards and looked in Sophie's eyes. ‘Food’ she said

She took Sophie's hand and led her to the kitchen. She spread out the menus on the table. ‘You choose’ she said

‘I choose you’ said Sophie playfully wrapping her arms round Paula's waist from behind

‘You’ve already got me’ said Paula softly turning into Sophie's arms and kissing her again. ‘But this, is date night… not night of passion night’

‘Boooooo’ said Sophie playfully ‘I suppose we did promise. So just food and a movie’

‘Food, movie, cuddles, definitely some kisses, maybe a little light fondling’ laughed Paula ‘Then I’ll take you home. I just really wanted to spend some more time with you’

‘I’m happy with that’ smiled Sophie. ‘As long as I get to pick the movie’

‘If you pick the movie, I pick the food’

‘Deal’

‘Is there anything you don’t like?’

‘Nah. I’ll eat anything really’

‘Well I hope that’s just going to be me from now on’

Sophie suddenly went shy remembering her comparative lack of experience but manged to recover quickly and counter with ‘As long as you keep me satisfied’

‘Ooh. Touche’ laughed Paula ‘And I fully intend to keep you satisfied’

 

After consuming a large amount of Sushi and half a chocolate fudge cake the two women were soon cuddled up on the sofa. Paula lay on her back with Sophie between her legs head on her chest. Paula stroked her hair as they watched Pretty Woman.

‘I never get bored of watching this movie’ said Paula. ‘I know it word for word’

‘You do realise I wasn’t even born when this came out’

‘You’re kidding me!’

‘Nope’

‘Now I feel really old!’

‘Don’t be silly. It’s a classic, I still love it. What did you & Dad talk about earlier anyway? You two looked thick as thieves. Think I was even getting jealous at one point’

‘You my darling have nothing to be jealous of at all. With anyone’ said Paula kissing the top of Sophie's head. ‘We talked about you quite a bit actually’

‘Well that’s not awkward at all is it! My dad on a date with my girlfriend talking about me’

‘Well when you put it like that…’ laughed Paula ‘He reckons you’re seeing someone’

‘Well he wouldn’t be wrong would he?’

‘He says they’re making you all gooey and glowing’ she teased smugly

‘Oh does he now’ said Sophie sitting up and playfully hitting Paula for her smugness

‘And do I?’

‘Do you what?’

‘Make you all gooey and glowy?’

‘You did not just ask me that!’ said Sophie rolling her eyes as she looked at Paula

‘You have the most beautiful eyes you know’ said Paula ‘I feel like I can see your whole life in them’

Sophie just stretched up and kissed her lover. ‘I could stay like this with you forever’

‘I’d like that’ replied Paula ‘But…’

‘I know… you need to get me home’ said Sophie sadly. ‘Nothing wrong with taking it slow I guess’

‘I really like you Sophie. I respect you. I don’t want this to just be a quick fling. You get your wicked way and then it’s over’

Sophie laughed ‘Get my wicked way??’

‘You know what I mean’ said Paula blushing

‘I know, I know. I don’t want that either. So yes, I’ll let you send me back to my cold lonely bed again’

‘Three more sleeps’

‘I know, but that feels like an eternity right now’

 

The two brunettes chatted as Paula they drove back to Coronation Street. Paula holding Sophie's hand as it lay on her thigh.

‘Your dad said you’ve had a lot of bad luck with your relationships?’

‘Well, you could say that! Don’t know how much of it is down to luck!’

‘Do you want to tell me? You don’t have to’

‘There’s not a massive amount to tell. Sian was my first love. Two Christian choir girls who fell in love and got shunned by our church. Mum & Dad weren’t very supportive. We ran away, finally got accepted and we were going to get married when we were 17’

‘Blimey that is young’

‘Well I panicked. Kissed someone else before the wedding then Sian stood me up and that was the end of that. I was just too young but I really did love her. It was a long time after that until I met anybody else, years in fact. She was called Jenna and was my Physio after the accident that put me in a wheelchair’

‘You were in a wheelchair?’

‘Yup. And then fell for my Physio, what a cliché! She was older, I’m sure you’ll be pleased to know but we had nothing in common. It was dead before it started really’

‘How old?’

‘Not as old as you. Don’t worry. You’re still the only cougar in my life’

Paula laughed and slapped Sophie's hand ‘Cheeky! Though I’ll take that, never been called a cougar before!’

‘Maddie was next. I met her at a homeless shelter. She was really troubled, had a lot of anger issues and just issues in general really. We hated each other at first, then that turned into tolerance and then eventually love’

‘So why did you break up?’

Sophie swallowed and looked away for a moment as her voice caught in her throat ‘She died’ she said quietly

‘Oh god Sophie, I’m so sorry’ said Paula turning towards Sophie and placing a kiss on the back of her hand ‘You’ve been through so much. It breaks my heart’

‘Which takes me on to Kate, who I should probably hate as technically she screwed me over twice. She kissed me and led me on a bit when she was with her first fiancee. Then started seeing me earlier this year, but she was in love with someone else. I think she wanted to want me, but her heart belonged to Rana. That really hurt. I put everything into it and looking back I should really have read the signs’

‘You really have been through it haven’t you. Islas disasters have nothing on yours. I wish I could have saved you from all of that’

‘It’s all gone towards making me who I am I guess’

‘Yes it has’ said Paula squeezing Sophie's hand ‘and it’s made you a fantastic woman who I’m more amazed by every day’

‘I’ve not scared you off then?’

‘If anything Sophie it’s done the opposite’

‘So when do I get to hear about your past?’ asked Sophie as they pulled up on Rosamund street

‘There’s plenty of time for that’ said Paula

‘Sounds ominous?’ said Sophie with a tinge of jealousy in her voice

‘Not at all’ said Paula ‘It’s probably far less interesting than you think it’s going to be and definitely less heart breaking than yours. Shall we do lunch tomorrow? I promised Isla a final shopping trip but can see you for lunch first?’

‘Perfect. I’m not working until the evening. Thank you for tonight’ said Sophie leaning over and kissing Paula sensually on the lips

‘You’re welcome’ said Paul in between kisses ‘I’ll see you tomorrow’

One last kiss and Sophie walked round the corner whilst Paula watched from the car. She sat there thinking of all she’d heard that night and how good it felt snuggled up with Sophie. She promised herself right then that no one would every hurt Sophie again.

**_Good night gorgeous_** **_xx_** messaged Sophie as she pulled the duvet up around her

**_That’s a gorgeous and a sexy I’ve had today. You’re spoiling me! Xx_ **

**_Well they’re both true so you’re going to get spoilt a lot xx_ **

**_I miss you xx_ **

**_I miss you too. I don’t want to be cold and lonely in my bed. I want to be with you xx_ **

**_I really do wish you were here. I don’t know how we’re restraining xx_ **

**_Me neither. But like you said, 3 more sleeps xx_ **

**_I’m counting the minutes baby xx_ **

**_Sweet dreams Paula Martin. Xx_ **

**_You too Sophie Webster xx_ **


	10. CHAPTER 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picnic time

**_I’m round the corner xx_ **

**_On my way xx_ **

Sophie ran down the stairs and was almost at the door when Kevin shouted ‘Where you off?’

‘Just into town. I’ll be back later’

She walked round the corner and grinned at Paula sitting in her Mercedes just in front of her. Quickly checking the coast was clear she crossed the road and got in the car.

‘Hey’ she said leaning over to greet Paula with a kiss

‘Hey yourself’ replied Paula with a grin

‘So where are we off?’

‘Tatton Park. I’ve packed us a picnic. Is that ok?’

‘Sounds perfect! You old romantic!’

‘Oi, less of the old!! You said you were a romantic’

‘I am’ smiled Sophie. ‘Just not an old one. What time are you meeting Isla?’

‘I’m waiting for her to message me. She was still fast asleep when I left recovering from last night! It will be a few hours yet’

‘Is she still ok about me coming round tomorrow?’

‘Of course. I think she’s looking forward to it. You might need to prepare yourself for a grilling about your intentions with me though!’

Sophie laughed ‘You’re kidding me right?’

‘I don’t know if I am’ admitted Paula ‘She can be very protective’

‘I’d best prepare myself then. I shall let her know my intentions are entirely honourable’

Paula raised her eyebrow and cocked her head ‘Not ENTIRELY honourable I hope?’

‘Absolutely not but I’m not going to tell your daughter that am I?!’

The two women laughed. The felt so at ease in each other’s company. They were never stuck for something to talk about.

‘Oh my god I love this tune’ said Sophie as she reached for the control and turned the sound up on ‘Somebody Else’s Guy’

‘Really?’ asked Paula surprised, ‘I’d have thought this was a bit dated for you!’

‘Nope! I love a bit of Jocelyn Brown’ she started to sing at Paula ‘You are the one, the one who makes me feel so real, yeah’

Paula laughed at Sophie then joined in so the two of them were singing to each other full belt

‘Oh what am I supposed to do, when I’m so hooked up on you, then I realise, Oh, I realise, You’re somebody else’s guy!!’

The pair of them carried on laughing and dancing in their seat as Paula pulled in to the car park.

‘You’re hilarious’ said Paula. She couldn’t remember when she’d ever felt more comfortable or free in the last ten years than she did right now. Sophie was making her be herself again. ‘I can’t believe you know that song’

‘I’m full of surprises me’ said Sophie

‘You really are’ smiled Paula kissing Sophie gently ‘And every one of them good!’

‘You say that now’ laughed Sophie. ‘Wait til you find out all my bad habits!’

‘I actually can’t wait to find out all your bad habits. I’m sure they’re all adorable’

‘Hmm… rose tinted glasses I think. Wait until you find crisps in your bed’

‘Well if the only downside of having you in my bed is a few crisps I’m sure I can learn to live with it!’

‘Oh there will definitely be more upsides’ smirked Sophie

‘Shall we go?’ said Paula getting out of the car and heading round to open the boot

The boot popped open and Sophie chuckled. Paula looked at her indignantly ‘What?’

‘I just knew you’d have the proper wicker hamper and tartan blanket!’

‘How else do you picnic?’

‘Most people just have a carrier bag of food and a damp bum’

‘Well I am not most people!’ stated Paula lifting out the hamper

‘You most certainly are not!’ replied Sophie taking the hamper off Paula as she shut the boot ‘I’ll be the butch one’

‘You sure you don’t want me to carry that? You look like you’re struggling!’

‘I am not! But what on earth have you got in here?’

‘Don’t want you going hungry now do I?’

‘I’ve been going hungry for…’ Sophie started to count on her fingers studying carefully ‘9 days now’ she said grinning suggestively at Paula

‘Well you won’t be going hungry for much longer’ smiled Paula taking hold of Sophie's hand.

They walked hand in hand in companionable silence towards the lake. They were both thinking to themselves about how good life was right then.

‘Shall we settle here?’ asked Paula as they reached a sheltered spot.

‘Yes please, much as I’m trying to be hard my arms killing me!’ said Sophie putting the hamper down with some relief.

Paula lay down the rug and the two women sat down together. Paula opened the basket and Sophie gaped at the contents ‘No wonder it was heavy! You’ve got proper crockery. Anytime we had family picnics it was all paper cups & plates. And look at all this food!!’

‘I wasn’t sure what you liked so I probably over bought’

‘Just a little babe. It looks amazing though. You’re the best’

Paula handed Sophie a mini bottle of champagne and opened herself a fresh lemonade. ‘It’s only a plastic glass I’m afraid’

‘You really are the cutest’ smiled the younger woman going on all fours to kiss Paula ‘No champagne for you?’

‘Not even going to risk a little one whilst I’m driving. But I wanted to treat you’

Sophie’s heart was melting. She was falling so fast and hard for this woman. Those three little words had almost just slipped out! Get a grip she told herself! It’s way too soon.

Sophie took her phone out of her pocket and shuffled over to sit next to Paula. ‘Come on, let’s have a selfie. I want something to be able to look at when I can’t be with you’ She held out the camera and put her cheek next to Paula’s. They both smiled into the camera, smiles big and genuine. Sophie turned to the solicitor, placed her lips against Paula’s and took another photo. Sophie lowered the phone to the floor and continued her kiss. Paula kissed her back hungrily; keeping her self-control around the younger woman was becoming harder by the minute. When she felt Sophie's tongue enter her mouth she let out a low moan, pulled her closer and gently bit Sophie’s lower lip.

‘I want you so much’ groaned Sophie pushing Paula down on to her back. She suddenly didn’t care where she was. She needed this woman and she needed her now. She felt Paula’s hands go under her jumper and the warmth of her fingers on her skin, it was too much for her to bear. She kissed Paula deeper with all the desire that was building inside her, manoeuvring her leg to part Paula’s so her thigh was pressed against her partners rapidly moistening pussy. Paula felt the contact and arched backwards trying to gain more friction. Suddenly the moment was broken by the sound of dogs barking nearby. The two women reluctantly pulled apart and sat up breathing heavily their eyes dark with hunger for each other. They could see the dogs and then their owners appear around the treeline. By then they just looked like two women enjoying a picnic, just a minute earlier and it would have been a whole different picture for the unsuspecting walkers.

‘I’m sorry’ said Sophie apologetically ‘I don’t know what came over me’

‘I know what nearly came over you’ laughed Paula ‘Don’t apologise. I was hardly complaining was I!’

‘You didn’t actually just nearly… did you?’

‘It’s been a while Soph. But no, not that quick. Though the way you make my body react, I don’t know how long I will manage to last when you finally touch me’

‘Tell me about it’ said Sophie shyly ‘You make me so wet’ she added quietly

‘Talk like that is not helping me here’ said Paula. ‘Maybe we should get some food out’

‘I’ll put some tunes on’ said Sophie searching for a distraction from her current state of lust

Paula opened and poured Sophie's champagne and laid out the plates whilst Sophie scrolled through her music. ‘What do you like to listen to?’

‘Most things. I’m used to Islas music as much as my own’

‘Ok. How about we start with a bit of Bruno Mars?’

‘Good choice. I saw him in concert last year. He was amazing!’

‘You like going to gigs then?’

‘I do, been to quite a few in my time. Prince, Amy Winehouse, Dolly Parton, Beyonce..’

‘Oh my god! You went to see Beyonce?’

‘Dancing in the aisles I was. Shaking my tush’

‘Now that I would love to see!’

‘I’m sure you will. I love a night out hitting the dance floor’

‘Right. We are going out dancing lady’

The two carried on chatting as they ate and Bruno played quietly in the background. They chatted easily enjoying getting to know each other.

‘These stuffed peppers are lush’ said Sophie ‘and these koftas. You picked well’

‘I did pick well’ said Paula looking into Sophie's eyes ‘I feel so lucky to have met you. As horrible as this whole situation is with your mum, without it we might never have met’

‘I hate what’s going on, but I’m grateful it led me to you. Makes me think it was meant to be’

‘I hope so darling’ replied Paula earnestly ‘only two more sleeps!’

‘Yeah, well it was nearly no more sleeps about an hour ago wasn’t it’ said Sophie with a raised eyebrow.

‘I know… and me a woman of the law. I just find it so hard to resist you. You really are gorgeous’

Sophie blushed and looked down, she still found it really hard to believe that a woman like Paula could see anything in her. Paula tilted her chin up with her finger tips. ‘Do not look down. I mean it. You’re gorgeous and you need to realise that’

‘I just don’t get what you could see in me. What I can offer you?’

Paula took Sophie's hands in her own, her fingers rubbing her knuckles as she spoke ‘Are you kidding me? If anything it’s me who should be asking that question. You are young and beautiful with your whole life ahead of you to do whatever you want. You’re funny and the strongest person I’ve ever met. You’re kind and considerate, romantic and an amazing kisser might I add’ she finished with a smile ‘I am so lucky to have found you. You make me feel alive again, like anything is possible. I’d given up Sophie. Resigned myself to being a career woman, but since meeting you I look forward to every day and for the first time in a VERY long time I’m excited for what my future holds’

Sophie looked into Paula’s eyes and could see that every word was true. Tears started to form in her eyes.

‘Hey, why do I see tears?’ asked Paula concerned, moving her thumb to wipe away an escaping tear

‘It’s happy tears’ whispered Sophie ‘what happened with Kate totally broke my confidence. I didn’t think I was good enough for anyone. I just felt so boring and dull, then you came along and suddenly I feel like I can be anyone and achieve anything. I have a gorgeous, hilarious, intelligent, ridiculously sexy girlfriend, I’ve started my degree finally and everything is falling into place’

‘You are anything but boring and dull my angel’ reassured Paula ‘you’re one of the most interesting people I’ve ever met. I learn something new every day and no one has ever made me laugh and smile as much as you do’

Sophie smiled ‘Well it’s about time I found someone who appreciates my amazing sense of humour’

‘One of many things I appreciate about you’

‘I’m sorry. I’m being all pathetic and ruining this gorgeous picnic’

‘You really aren’t and you really have to stop apologising for everything. It was only a couple of nights ago that you were reassuring me that I wasn’t going to scare you away as soon as you took my clothes off’

‘Can we just lay here for a little while?’ asked Sophie ‘I just want to enjoy being with you for a little longer before you have to go’

‘Of course we can’ said Paula laying down on the blanket with her coat behind her head. Sophie lay on her side with her arm across Paula's stomach and her head on her shoulder.

‘We fit together really well don’t we?’ commented Sophie

‘Almost like we were made for each other’ replied Paula kissing Sophie's head.

‘I think we might have been you know’

They lay in silence feeling the rhythm of each other’s breathing listening to ‘I think I want to marry you’

‘How long were you married?’ asked Sophie

’16 years’ replied Paula ‘most of them were really happy’

‘Are you glad you divorced?’

‘I wouldn’t say I was glad, but I knew it wasn’t right for me. I fell in love with Marcus and we were best friends. I think there was always something missing for me though. I just didn’t have the same chemistry with him as I’d previously found with women. We just ended up as best friends. That meant there was something missing in my life and I suddenly found that when Julia started paying me attention. She was attractive and powerful and I fell for her’

‘So did you stay together after Marcus caught you in bed?’

‘Sadly not. Julia wasn’t so interested once the excitement of sneaking around had gone. So I was suddenly without a husband or a lover. I regret what I did. I would never cheat again. I hated seeing how hurt Marcus was, but, it did reawaken something inside me and I knew that I needed to explore my sexuality again’

‘But you didn’t find anyone?’

‘It was a lot harder than I thought it was going to be. People are less interested in you when you already have children and Isla was having a hard time as it was with the divorce’

‘But you did have relationships?’

‘I dated a few people. Mostly women I’d met online. Most of them were just after hook ups and some were just too intense. There was one woman, Ella, who I thought I could see a future with, we dated for about six months but then she left me for a younger woman. Thus my slight paranoia I guess’

‘Well she was a fool! There’s been no one else?’

‘A couple of holiday romances and I dated a guy I met at work for about three months but other than that no. So I just threw myself into what I was good at and work became my life. My wild days were all before I met Marcus and I have to hold my hands up and admit that I did thoroughly explore my sexuality back then’

‘Are you still interested in guys then?’

‘Harry was about 8 years ago and it was a mistake. I think I was just lonely. He was a good looking guy and we enjoyed each other’s company but he just did nothing for me in bed at all. I made every excuse under the sun, so as you can imagine he soon got bored and he found someone else. I can’t see myself ever being intimate with a man again. If I’m honest Soph, I can’t imagine myself with anyone other than you right now’

‘I’ve never been with a man. People ask me how I know if I haven’t tried. I just say that I haven’t tried setting myself on fire but I know it’s not for me’

Paula laughed at the analogy ‘You don’t have to justify yourself’

‘I know I don’t. I’m perfectly comfortable with my sexuality. I am now anyway. I’ve only been ever been interested in women’

‘See that’s one of the things I admire so much about you. You know exactly who you are and you don’t care what anyone thinks’

‘It took me a long time to get there though’

‘But you did and that’s the important thing. So, anyway, like I said earlier, it’s been quite a while since I’ve been with anyone’

‘How longs a while?’

‘Erm… embarrassingly about 3 years since I’ve slept with anyone except myself’

‘That’s longer than me’ exclaimed Sophie ‘Jeez, we’re going to last about three minutes between us’

‘It’ll be a really good three minutes though’ laughed Paula

‘Here was me thinking you were fighting them off with sticks’

‘Even if I had been I would have fought them all off to get to you’

‘Ooh, smooth Paula, smooth’

‘I thought so’ the older brunette grinned receiving a playful slap on her arm ‘Ouch’

‘As if that hurt! I think we should be heading back shouldn’t we? Much as I could happily lay here chatting to you for hours you have shopping to do and I have work to get to’

‘Grrr. That does not please me! But you’re right’

‘Can I see you later?’

‘I would love to say yes but….’

‘I don’t like buts’

‘But I’m going to spend tonight and tomorrow morning going through your mums case again. I want to make sure that it’s all in my head properly ready for Monday. Then I can relax over lunch with you knowing I’m on top of everything’

‘On top of everything eh?’ sniggered Sophie

‘It’s the only thing I have managed to get on top of’ quickly retorted Paula

‘Flaming lawyers, got a reply for everything’

‘Don’t you forget it’ smiled Paula nudging Sophie as she started to pack everything up.

‘Sounds like a good enough reason not to see me anyway. It really isn’t long now I suppose. As soon as this hearings out of the way I want everyone to know we’re together’

‘Me too’ agreed Paula kissing Sophie softly ‘And it’ll make it easier to get through the work with the incentive of seeing you tomorrow’

‘I am a bit nervous of seeing Isla again you know’

‘Honestly it will be fine’ said Paula putting the hamper back in the boot

‘Beyonce on the way back?’ asked Sophie as she put on her seatbelt

‘Hell yeah’ said Paula smiling. How Sophie loved the way her eyes crinkled when she smiled

The two of them sang their way back to Weatherfield, belting out ‘Survivor’, ‘Halo’ and ‘If I were a boy’.

‘Carpool Karaoke eat your heart out’ laughed Sophie as they finished off ‘Single Ladies’ ‘Next road trip I am videoing it!’ then laughed harder at the look of horror on Paula’s face ‘I’m kidding!’

Paula pulled up at their usual spot on Rosamund Street.

‘Thank you for a perfect picnic’ said Sophie squeezing Paula’s hand ‘I’ll see you tomorrow’

She had a quick check round her and seeing no one risked a quick good bye kiss.

‘See ya’ said Paula and blew a kiss as Sophie walked off round the corner

She picked up her phone to let Isla know she was on her way, before she could message it lit up

**_Miss you already sexy lady xx_ **

Paula smiled, started her engine and drove away counting the hours until she could see Sophie again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may get a little steamier in the next chapter or two... just to warn you


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A perfect Sunday.

**_Hey, I’ve just finished work. What are you doing? xx_ **

**_Hey baby. I’ve got my feet up with a glass of wine going through your mums case! Xx_ **

**_How’s it looking? Xx_ **

**_I think we should be ok you know. There’s hardly any actual evidence of your mum doing anything. I think we could get it thrown out x_ **

**_Fingers crossed. I really do appreciate everything you’re doing for her xx_ **

**_Don’t be silly. It’s my job xx_ **

**_Your job is hot! I have to say I’m quite excited about seeing you all dressed up in your court gear xx_ **

**_Lol… I look ridiculous in my wig x_ **

**_I’m sure you don’t. There’s something very sexy about a powerful woman xx_ **

**_So you wouldn’t find me sexy if I worked behind a different kind of bar xx_ **

**_Er yeah… I’d find you sexy whatever you were doing. I pretty much can’t stop thinking about how sexy you are. When I’m awake… when I’m asleep…x_ **

**_Aw, you dreaming about me? Lol xx_ **

**_Maybe. Lol xx I should stop distracting you xx_ **

**_I’d finished for the night anyway. I was just going to have another glass and catch up on Greys before bed x How was work?_ **

**_It was fine. Always busy on a Saturday night. My feet are killing me xx_ **

**_You need a nice hot bath and your feet rubbing x_ **

**_The hot bath is doable but can’t see my dad or Jack rubbing my feet! Lol. I’ve got some work to do too. My first assignment is due in before Christmas and I want to get off to a good start xx_ **

**_Ok sweetheart. I’ll let you get on then. I’m looking forward to seeing you tomorrow x_ **

**_Me too. Hope you do a good Yorkshire pud! Xx_ **

**_Er obviously… Sweet dreams angel x_ **

**_You too. Good night xx_ **

**_**************_ **

**_Morning babe. What time do you want me? Xx_ **

**_I want you all the time xx_ **

**_You’re funny… What time shall I arrive at Martin Mansions? X_ **

**_Is 1300 too early? X_ **

**_No… that’s still hours away xx_ **

**_Lol. I know. I just want to give everything one more look over, check I haven’t missed anything x_ **

**_I’m glad you’re on our side! X_ **

**_So 1300 then? Xx_ **

**_Ok. I suppose I can wait that long. If I have to xx_ **

**_Hey Soph… xx_ **

**_What? X_ **

**_One more sleep!!! Xx_ **

**_Hahahahahaha. Now that I can’t wait for. See you soon Xx_ **

 

At 1300 on the dot Sophie walked up Paula's drive and rang the doorbell, a little nervous and apprehensive about who would be opening the door. She was still preparing herself for seeing Isla again. Even in Sophie’s own head and with all she felt for Paula she knew it was always going to be a bit awkward being the same age as her girlfriends daughter.

She was relieved when the door swung open and there stood Paula grinning happily at her.

‘Hey baby’ she said leaning in to welcome Sophie with a kiss ‘I thought you were never going to get here!’

‘I’m exactly on time’ protested Sophie

‘That might be so but it’s seemed like FOREVER’

Sophie laughed ‘I know what you mean. Cute apron by the way’ she said holding Paula away from her and looking her up and down in her Cath Kidston pattern

‘Why thank you’ said Paula giving a little twirl. ‘Don’t want to get covered in gravy now do I? Let me take your coat?’

'I don't know, I could always lick it off you' said Sophie flirtaciously as she handed her coat over and followed Paula through to the kitchen taking a seat at the wooden island. Paula brought over a glass and poured Sophie some wine. She placed her arms round Sophie from behind and softly kissed her neck ‘I missed you’

Sophie leaned back into the older woman taking hold of the arms wrapped around her ‘Mmm, that feels nice’

Paula gently kissed her neck again ‘You smell so good’

‘What really smells good is lunch’ said Sophie with her eyes closed enjoying the sensation of her lovers lips & breath on her neck ‘It smells amazing!’

'Not as good as your... wait...' she sniffed and kissed Sophie's neck again '...Jo Malone I believe, Pomegranate Noir?'

'Good perfume knowledge' said Sophie

'I just made it my mission to find out what it was that makes you smell so damn good' stated Paula as she walked over to the oven to give the chicken a baste and the roasties a shake. Sophie watched her, marveling at just how sexy her girlfriend was, even in an apron. Emilie Sande played softly from the Alexa on the worktop.

‘Where’s Isla?’ asked Sophie nonchalantly, not wanting her nerves to show but before Paula had chance to answer she heard footsteps in the hall.

Sophie stood up in preparation trying to keep herself calm. Isla came into the kitchen and greeted Sophie with a big hug and smile not appearing to be at all bothered about the situation. ‘It’s good to see you again Sophie. Wasn’t quite expecting it to be under these circumstances though…’ she teased ‘No wonder mum didn’t want us to swap numbers eh!’

Sophie blushed

‘Isla!’ admonished Paula ‘That’s not how it was. Sophie was just talking sense about you going away being the best thing for you!’ she defended ‘and she was right’

‘Mum I’m playing’ replied her daughter ‘Sophie I will forever be grateful for that lunch. Up to that point I didn’t think I was ever going to convince mum to let me go. I don’t care how you changed her mind. I’m just happy you did!’

‘Well we all got something good out of that meal then didn’t we’ said Paula smiling at Sophie

‘Is that Cauliflower cheese I can smell?’ asked Isla her nose crinkling

‘Yes Isla, would I dare do you roast dinner without cauliflower cheese! Especially when it’s your last for a while!’

‘But you hate it’

‘Wait, what?’ asked Sophie putting both hands up in the air ‘You don’t like cauliflower cheese? Maybe I did pick the wrong Martin’ then squealed and dodged out of the way as Paula playfully flicked at her butt with the tea towel

‘That…is… not… funny’ laughed Paula trying to hit Sophie in between each word as the younger woman deftly avoided each attempted blow

‘Well we thought it was’ laughed Isla

Sophie sat back down at the island relieved that there seemed to be absolutely no tension or awkwardness at all. ‘Are you nearly ready for off?’ asked Sophie as Isla sat down opposite her helping herself to the bottle of wine.

‘I’m pretty much there now. Mums been very generous with her credit card, haven’t you mum?’

Paula rolled her eyes ‘Well if you are insisting on trekking around Africa on your own I kinda feel it’s my duty as a parent to make sure you’ve got the right equipment to do it with!’

‘I’m not complaining, honestly’

‘My mum would never have let me go you know’ admitted Sophie ‘She could barely cope with me going over to the States to see Rosie. She was convinced I was going to get shot or become a drug mule’

‘Er… you almost did if I remember correctly’ interjected Paula as she took the lamb out of the oven

‘What’s this?’ asked Isla leaning on one elbow looking at Sophie with amusement 

‘It’s a long story’ said Sophie ‘but my sister inadvertently smuggled a load of cocaine into the country when we came back from Miami. She’s so flaming naive  that girl’

‘How do you ‘inadvertently’ smuggle coke?’ asked an intrigued Isla

‘Exactly what I said’ said Paula looking at Sophie sternly

‘It wasn’t me! Stop being all lawyery on me’ she laughed. She continued to tell the whole story of how they eventually got rid of all the cocaine and made sure justice was done

‘How very resourceful of you’ said Isla impressed

‘I have to admit I was pretty impressed' agreed Paula 'But it could have ended up being you I was representing, not your mum’

‘That might not have been a bad thing’ smiled Sophie at Paula from under her eyelashes ‘I’d have met you earlier then’

‘Now that definitely would have been a conflict of interests’ said both the Martin women together

'Alright, alright' laughed Sophie holding her hands up in defeat 'Don't gang up on me'

‘Isla can you lay the table love’ said Paula as she started to dish up

‘I’ll do it’ said Sophie jumping up wanting to help. She placed her hand on the small of Paula’s back as she reached round her to grab the cutlery. Paula left a small kiss on Sophie's temple as she moved back around her. Isla smiled at the affectionate touches between the two women.

‘You two suit each other’ she observed

Sophie smiled as she lay down the cutlery and Paula started to put down the dishes. ‘Thank you for being ok with this’ she said ‘you’ve taken it way better than I would’ve done’

‘What’s not to be ok with?’ queried Isla ‘It’s obvious how much you like each other. Why wouldn’t I be ok with that?’

Paula sat down opposite her daughter next to her girlfriend thinking how lucky she was

‘However, Sophie’ started Isla seriously  as she poured gravy into her Yorkshire pudding  ‘What exactly are your intentions with my mother?’

Sophie almost choked on the forkful of potato she’d just put in her mouth ‘Er… well, I um’ she stuttered

Isla laughed as a grinning Paula placed a reassuring hand on Sophie's ‘She’s winding you up Soph’

‘Aw man, I was really worried then’ smiled the young brunette with relief.

‘Mum told me she’d said I’d ask, so I couldn’t resist teasing’

‘You two are mean’ said Sophie light heartedly tucking back into her roast ‘This is so good!’

‘How is your mum holding up Sophie? It’s the hearing tomorrow isn’t it?’

‘Yeah, she’s pretty calm about the whole thing really. I think I’m more worried than she is’

‘You don’t need to worry’ reassured Isla. ‘she couldn’t be in better hands. Mum has a fearsome reputation and almost unrivaled success rate’

The older woman smiled at her proud daughter and took hold of her partners hand ‘I know this case inside out. As long as there are no nasty surprises there should be nothing to worry about. I’ve been over it and over it and I just don’t see anything concrete that they can use against Sally and anything circumstantial I have a valid defense for’

‘How do you think she’s going to take the news that you two are dating? I’d like to be a fly on the wall for that one having seen her in action at the Bistro’

‘I think she’s going to freak if I’m honest’ said Sophie

‘Really?’ asked Paula leaning back to look at Sophie questioningly, but maintaining a soft grip on her hand ‘You haven’t said that before’

‘I know. I think I’m hoping for the best but you don’t know what she’s like. She hates anything outside of the “norm” ‘ she said gesturing inverted commas in the air.

‘I think she might surprise you, you know’ said Paula gently. ‘She’s been through a lot recently and you’ve really supported her. As a mother I’d like to think that she’ll just be happy that you’re happy, like I would be with Isla’

‘I really hope that is the case but I think it might be wishful thinking babe’

‘What if she does freak Soph? This is where I do need to check your intentions’ said Isla semi seriously, concerned what this outcome would mean for her mum.

‘I’m very used to her freaking out about things I do. If I let that bother me I wouldn’t be where I am today. If she freaks, well, she freaks and she’ll get over it in time. The only reason I haven’t already told her is so that she didn’t get thrown before the hearing. It was for her benefit, not mine’

‘So you’re not going to end things because you don’t have parental approval?’

‘Hell no’ laughed Sophie. She squeezed Paula’s hand as she continued ‘I can promise you Isla that I have absolutely no intentions of anything coming between your mum & me. Not anything. Not anyone. You are leaving her in good hands’

Paula beamed at Sophie and leaned across to kiss her lover softly on the lips ‘I’m very pleased to hear that Sophie Webster because I have no intention of letting you go anywhere’

‘Oh purleease’ said Isla rolling her eyes ‘I mean you’re cute together but less of the PDA’s please’

‘Sorry’ said the two chastised brunettes together, but they clearly weren’t sorry at all as they looked adoringly at each other.

‘Do you want dessert yet?’ asked Paula standing up to start clearing the plates away.

‘Not yet’ replied Sophie puffing her cheeks out ‘I’m stuffed. Hey, sit back down lady, you cooked let me clear up’

Sophie stood up and started clearing the table with Isla’s help.

‘Well, I’m certainly not going to refuse that offer’ said Paula sitting back down and pouring herself another glass of wine. She sat and watched with a soft smile as the two young women chatted easily with each other as they rinsed the plates and stacked the dishwasher. She was so thankful for everything in her life right then as she watched the two most important people in her world getting on so well. She didn't think anything could have made her happier right then.

The three women spent the rest of the afternoon and well into the evening chatting, playing games and watching Islas choice of movies. It only seemed fair that as she was leaving soon that she should get to choose, and in fairness, Sophie & Paula were just content to be together, not really caring what they were watching as long as they could feel the warmth of the others body close to them with a little touch now and then when Isla wasn't looking.

It was almost 9 o’clock when Isla announced that she was going out to meet some friends and would be staying with them that night.

‘Thank you for a great last Sunday dinner mum’ she said as she gave her mum a hug and kissed her good bye ‘And Sophie, it was really good to see you again and you had better take care of her for me whilst I’m gone and’ she leaned in to whisper in Sophie’s ear ‘please try and keep her calm and reassure that I am going to come back in one piece’

Sophie laughed and hugged Isla ‘I promise’ she said doing a girl guide salute

‘See you tomorrow mum’ she said and disappeared out of the door.

‘What was she whispering?’ asked Paula curiously pulling Sophie in for a kiss.

‘None of your business’ chastised Sophie kissing her on the lips in between words ‘Isla is so cool, I’m glad we’re friends’

‘Me too’ admitted Paula ‘it was so nice seeing you get on so well. It’s really important to me that you’re both happy’

‘Well I am most definitely happy’ replied Sophie kissing Paula again ‘especially now I can do this, I’ve been wanting to all day’

‘Mmmm’ murmured Paula between kisses ‘me too. But I daren’t after getting told off for our PDA’s’ she mimicked Isla as she spelled out the last three letters

Sophie laughed ‘I guess I’d better get going myself' she said reluctantly 'Big day tomorrow’

‘Do you have to go?’ asked Paula with a sadness in her voice ‘It’s been such a perfect day. I don’t want it to end’

‘One more night’ reiterated Sophie holding both of Paula's hands

‘Exactly’ said Paula ‘It’s just one more night. We’re going to tell her tomorrow anyway’

Sophie looked into Paula’s eyes and saw the longing there. Paula looked at her pleadingly ‘Please Sophie… Don’t go’

Sophie felt her resolve falling and her heart melting. She felt Paula’s soft hungry lips against hers and she responded instantly, unable to resist the effect this woman had on her any longer. She relaxed into the kiss, pressing her body against her lovers, feeling her heart rate quicken and she knew that all was lost. She pulled away from Paula and looked at her with an acknowledgment of what was about to happen, knowing that their resistance was finally broken. She took Paula’s hand and led her to the stairs…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is almost there and has ended up quite explicit... should I re edit and tone down? Happy to take direction on what people want.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paula & Sophie take another step forward with their relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am worried about this chapter, it does get quite explicit so if you are easily offended it may be best to stay away. I think it was necessary to develop Paula & Sophie's relationship but could probably have been done by just sending them up to bed and then them waking up the next morning, with us just imagining what had occurred, But I'd have felt like I missed out. Apologies to anyone who doesn't like it, but i hope you do, the story will continue as normal from the next chapter picking up with the day of the hearing.

They climbed the stairs Sophie still leading Paula, the atmosphere charged with anticipation. The younger woman looked to Paula for direction as she reached the landing.

‘2nd door on the right’ said Paula, her voice hoarse with both desire and previously never experienced nerves.

Sophie continued to lead the way opening the door for the first time into her lovers bedroom. She hesitated for a moment taking in the luxurious carpet and pure white cotton sheets on the kingsize bed in front of her. She felt Paula tug on her hand and she turned to face her, suddenly she had the feeling of the older woman’s lips against hers, so warm and gentle and soft. Sophie kissed her back, the pressure and intensity slowly increasing as they sank deeper into the kiss.

Sophie could see the apprehension and concern on her girlfriends face ‘Are you ok?’

‘Terrified’ whispered Paula, the memory of being dumped for a younger woman had scarred her more than she cared to admit

‘Babe. You’re amazing. You’re so beautiful and I want you. I’ve wanted you from the second I laid eyes on you’ she couldn’t understand how someone so hot, and so powerful and confident in her everyday life could be so unsure of herself right here. ‘And you know I’m just as scared as you! I've told you this and you told me not to worry’

Paula smiled as Sophie’s hands slipped to Paula’s waist pulling her closer, the heat between the two of them already almost unbearable. Paula in return moved her hands to Sophie’s ass, squeezing gently.

‘Guess I should listen to my own advice. Has anyone told you what an amazing bum you have? It’s so damn perfect!’

Sophie smiled. ‘I think it’s time I got you out of these clothes’

Still kissing Paula she reached a hand up her back and slowly undid the zipper, letting the dress fall to the floor around her ankles. She ran her fingers across her smooth skin, from her waist to her shoulder blades enjoying the feel of Paula’s body moving against her. She was incredibly receptive to Sophie's touch which was a massive turn on and confidence boost to the younger woman.

Paula lifted Sophie's jumper over her head; she traced her fingers up Sophie’s side, from her hip to her shoulder, delighted to hear that made her moan with pleasure. She unzipped her skirt letting it drop to the floor alongside her dress. Their kissing intensified further, their breath already becoming ragged with their desire for one another. Their hands caressed each other’s body, slowly, gently, just fingertips tracing the outlines of their muscles, competing with each other to elicit a moan or a gasp from their lover as they discovered for the first time where the other liked to be touched.

Paula pulled away briefly, she wanted to take in just how good Sophie looked in that moment, standing in front of her, in her specially chosen matching black underwear, she took in the way her bra cupped those amazing breasts, she was just perfect in every way. If she only got this one time she wanted to commit every second to memory.

Sophie in turn was drinking in Paula’s body. She was so damn sexy, her soft smooth skin, natural muscle definition, curves in all the right places and the greatest boobs she’d ever laid her eyes on.

‘You really have nothing to worry about Paula Martin’ she said softly ‘You are the most stunning woman I’ve ever seen’

Paula managed a small smile trying not to let her insecurities show. ‘You’re the stunning one’ she took a deep breath, holding Sophie's hands in her own and said gently & sincerely ‘Are you sure you want to do this Sophie? It’s not too late. I’d hate you to do something you’d regret’

‘I’ve never been more sure of anything. I’ve never wanted anything more. It’s nearly killed me waiting this long’ reassured Sophie squeezing the solicitors hands.

 ‘Then I’m all yours if you want me’ said Paula huskily

The electricity between them was intense, Sophie had always thought that electricity between two people was just a myth, until she met Paula; and then she discovered, that very first afternoon in her mums front room, that it was an actual physical feeling whenever they were close.

 

Paula pulled Sophie back towards her, shivers of desire pulsing through both of them. She kissed her deeper allowing her tongue to play against her girlfriends. She started to flick her tongue gently against Sophie’s top lip, showing exactly what she would like to be doing to another part of the young brunette’s body. Sophie moaned into Paula’s mouth and she scraped her nails gently down her spine. Both women now very obviously aroused. Sophie moved her lips to Paula’s neck kissing a path up to her earlobe, nipping gently in several places making Paula lean back and gasp, all the time her fingers still stroking over all of her lovers exposed skin feeling goose bumps forming at her touch. As she reached her ear she let her tongue tickle her earlobe and then softly exhaled in Paula’s ear making her knees give way beneath her.

 

‘God I want you’ muttered Paula guiding Sophie backwards towards the bed. Sophie’s touch was already driving her to distraction. She pushed Sophie down onto the bed straddling her waist, she could feel the heat coming from between her lovers legs.

 

‘You’re so hot babe, I need to feel you… now’ groaned Sophie arching upwards, desperate for friction.

 

‘Uh uh, not yet…’ replied Paula leaning down to continue their kissing. She loved how Sophie’s lips moved against hers, how her tongue felt, gently probing against her own, how it ran along her lip line, those kisses held so much promise of what was still to come.

 

Paula held Sophie’s arms back over her head against the pillow. She temporarily pinned them with there with one hand whilst she traced her tongue down Sophie’s neck, across her collar bone and down accross her breasts, all the time her thigh pressing down between Sophie’s legs. She could feel how wet she was getting herself, how much this was turning her on and from the frustrated, almost desperate movements below her, Sophie was getting there pretty quick too.She released Sophie's arms so she could let her nails gently trace down her sides and across her stomach, she felt her lover reciprocate, her fingers running down her spine, around her hips and across the small of her back. Sophie squirmed and moaned beneath her as Paula slowly explored every inch of her skin, wanting to savor every moment.

 

Sophie reached round and skilfully undid Paula’s bra with one hand. Paula laughed at the smug look on Sophie's face, she was very pleased with herself indeed for pulling that move off. The smug look soon turned to a dark lust filled one though as Paula’s breasts were now naked in front of her, she sat up and allowed the tip of her tongue to find her left, already erect nipple, she licked all around the base of it, feeling it stiffen even more, then she kissed across her chest to her other nipple, her finger and thumb replacing where her mouth had just been, she twisted it, keeping it erect whilst her teeth and tongue set to work on the other, she teased Paula's nipple as if it were her clit, sucking and licking, with the occasional bite thrown in purely to hear Paula gasp with the mix of pleasure of pain.Paula arched her back, her moans low and ragged, her nipples were so sensitive, which Sophie seemed to be learning very quickly indeed, she must be able to feel the juice running out of her at the sensations she was feeling. She was actually aching, aching for Sophie to touch her where she needed it most. It had been so, so long since she’d felt anything even close to this and her whole body was crying out.

 

‘Babe you’re killing me here’ Paula barely managed to utter, she suddenly pushed Sophie back down feeling the heat of her desire rise, she needed her now. She started to kiss down Sophie's  body, her hands everywhere that her mouth wasn’t, she unclasped Sophie's bra so now both women lay only in their nickers, she moved up and pressed their naked breasts together, the feel of Sophie's  nipples against her own made her even wetter, if that was even possible. Paula had never felt more aroused in her life. She became aware that they were grinding together fairly vigorously at this point, nails in each other’s backs lips crashing against each other, neither of them really thinking at all through the fog of their lust and their complete passion for each other. Not wanting it to be over too soon Paula forced herself to roll off Sophie and onto her side her breathing heavy. Sophie let out an anguished sound at the sudden lack of Paula's skin against hers. She was so wound up, she had never needed anything more than she needed Paula right now. This was a whole new level for Sophie, a chemistry and desire she had never experienced, she suddenly felt like she’d been missing out on something her whole life. She felt her lovers lips kiss across her stomach as her fingers moved up and down her thighs. Very gently Paula bit a path up each leg, then with two fingers pulled Sophie's thong to one side. Sophie tensed with anticipation her hands in Paula’s hair, she felt Paula blow softly on her swollen, throbbing clit making her moan and writhe desperate to be touched.

 

‘Oh fuck, babe…please, please Paula I need you’

 

Paula blew again a little harder on her swollen clit, moaning at how wet Sophie was, she slowly removed the underwear, dropping it to the floor beside the bed. Her mouth never moved, she could feel Sophie still stiff beneath her, feeling Paula’s hot breath against her wetness, feeling her clit tingling with anticipation. Paula hovered for a few long seconds before allowing the very tip of her tongue to finally touch Sophie's clit, she started taking very tiny gentle licks, making her partner grip her hair and pull her closer unable to control her gasps and moans. Reacting to Sophie's movements she moved her tongue lower, she was taking longer, firmer licks now, from her entrance, between her lips and finishing each stroke with a flick of her tongue on Sophie’s engorged clit. As Sophie moved against her mouth, she circled her entrance with her tongue, thumb rubbing over her clit, she dipped her tongue just inside, letting Sophie's juice run down into her mouth making Paula moan with pleasure as her own clit throbbed with need. Her tongue circled fast and hard in and around Sophie's hole, her thumb still rubbing across her clit as Sophie moved her hips in rhythm, moaning with pleasure, her nails scraping red welts down Paula's back, but Paula didn’t feel it such was the level of her own arousal.

 

Sophie felt like she was going to go insane, she couldn’t believe what Paula was doing to her, she’d never felt anything this good before, where was this even coming from?

 

‘What are you doing to me?’ was all she could manage to say as she felt her breathing get even heavier as her lover started to take longer, faster, firmer licks, again and again, her tongue running through her wetness, flicking against her. Sophie pushed up her hips, moaning uncontrollably, holding Paula's head in place. She could feel her orgasm building, starting to take over her entire body.

 

‘Oh Paula, please, please, oh don’t stop’

 

Paula had no intention of stopping, she felt Sophie start to tense and shake so she quickened her strokes once more, increasing the pressure of her tongue until she felt Sophie arching her body  backwards. She pulled Sophie’s hips to her, slowing, but not stopping her strokes until she felt her go limp beneath her. Expecting Sophie to need a minute Paula was surprised to suddenly find herself on her back, her girlfriends still shaking body on top of her.

 

Sophie wasted no time in sliding off Paula’s underwear and slipping her hand between her thighs delighted at what she found there

 

‘Babe, you’re so wet’

 

‘You’re surprised by that?’ said Paula her voice husky ‘Really? I'm aching for you Sophie’

 

Sophie shifted so she was now straddling Paula, her thighs either side of Paula's waist. She reached down, blue eyes locked on her lovers as she slid her finger through Paula’s wetness. Paula moaned with relief and sheer pleasure at the feel of Sophie’s fingers finally against her. She moved her hips against Sophie's hand, then feeling her slip two fingers inside her, she shifted her position to reach between Sophie's legs and slide two fingers inside her too. Sophie gasped and looked down into Paula’s eyes, seeing the perfect mixture of tenderness and lust; she steadily moved her fingers in and out of Paula, feeling the action replicated in her. Soon they were moving in perfect time, fucking each other slow and deep. As Sophie suddenly added pressure to her clit Paula couldn’t stop the moans leaving her throat as she felt her orgasm start, she felt Sophie begin to cum again, hips thrusting hard against her and Paula couldn't hold back anymore, they looked straight into each other’s eyes as they came together long and hard, their bodies shaking from head to foot.

 

The two women lay there in each other’s  arms, basking, exhausted in the afterglow of what they had just shared, they couldn’t yet speak, both so sensitive, so shaky from the enormity of the strength of the orgasm that only a true connection between two people can provide. Paula stroked Sophie’s arm as the younger woman lay with her head on her shoulder. Her eyes were closed as she waited for her heart rate to regain some form of normality, nothing had ever felt more right to her than laying there holding Sophie. Sophie's arm was draped across Paula's stomach, her fingertips just tracing her hip as she lay, content & sated listening to her girlfriends heartbeat. 

Unbeknownst to either, both women were thinking the same thing and fighting the same urge to speak. There was no doubt in either mind about what they were feeling, they were both wanting to say it, say how they really felt, say those three words which they knew were true but it was surely just too soon to say…

‘Was that ok?’ finally ventured Sophie, leaving her head where it was, not daring to look up in case she saw disappointment in Paula’s dark brown eyes.

 

‘Are you kidding me?’ asked Paula holding Sophie away from her and making her look at her ‘Were you somewhere else?’

 

‘I just…’ started Sophie

 

‘Just nothing’ said Paula. ‘You are amazing… in every way. Surely you could feel that’

 

Sophie smiled ‘I thought you were only going to last three minutes?’

 

Paula laughed ‘Looks like this old bird has more stamina left than I thought! And I had no intention of rushing my darling, I’ve been waiting too long’

 

‘Good, because you’re going to need that stamina’ flirted Sophie ‘because now I’ve had a taste of this I’m going to be wanting a whole lot more…’

 

‘I really like you Sophie’ said Paula holding her to her and kissing her softly on the lips ‘This isn’t just about sex for me. I want you in my life, properly’

 

‘Oh’ replied Sophie ‘It was all about the sex for me. This is awkward’

 

Paula started to reply but Sophie silenced her with a finger to her lips, a soft kiss and a laugh ‘I’m kidding. I really like you too. I don’t just put out for anyone you know, you’ve joined a very exclusive club’

 

‘Sophie Webster you little shit’ laughed Paula rolling over to tickle her until she begged her to stop ‘You had me really worried then’

 

‘I’m sorry babe. I couldn’t resist’ she said kissing her apologetically

 

‘It's late’ said Paula regretfully ‘We should turn in. Big day tomorrow'

 

Sophie moaned in protest 'But I'm not ready to sleep yet.... she said kissing Paula's neck'

 

'Me neither, but.... '

 

'I know...' said Sophie

 

'Would you like a toothbrush? I’m sure I’ve got a new one somewhere you can have’

 

‘It’s ok, I’m good, thank you though’

 

‘You are not sleeping with me without cleaning your teeth’

 

‘I didn't say I wasn't cleaning my teeth. I just said I didn’t need a toothbrush' then, off Paula's puzzled look  'Mines in my bag’

 

‘You brought your toothbrush?’ laughed Paula

 

‘Maybe’ smiled Sophie coyly ‘and a change of pants, I was hoping I might get lucky’

 

‘You are terrible! We said we’d wait’

 

‘A girl can hope though can’t she? And, turns out I was right!’

 

The two stood naked side by side in Paula’s ensuite brushing their teeth like they’d been doing it their whole lives, they already felt so comfortable in each other’s company.

 

‘I’m glad I don’t have to send you a good night text tonight’ said Sophie with her mouth full of foam

 

‘Aw, I’ll quite miss it’ replied Paula

 

‘Well I could leave and text instead’ offered Sophie

 

‘Nope, not a chance of you leaving’ said Paula pulling Sophie to her and kissing her lingeringly on the lips ‘You’re staying right here’

 

Paula reached into the bathroom cabinet and handed Sophie a new toothbrush

 

‘I’ve just done them. What’s this for?’

 

‘I thought maybe you could just leave it here’ said Paula shyly ‘for when you stay over?’

 

Sophie smiled and popped her toothbrush in the holder ‘That sounds like a fantastic idea’

 

‘Shall we?’ said Paula happily and gestured towards the bed

 

Sophie cuddled in behind Paula, holding the older woman to her, one arm around her stomach the other tucked up between them. Paula reached out to switch off the light and chuckled as she saw a text come through on her phone

 

**_Goodnight Babe… Thank you xx_ **

****

‘Wouldn’t want you missing out’ smiled Sophie into Paula's neck

Paula turned her head and kissed Sophie ‘Good night’ she said ‘And thank YOU’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. All your comments and kudos are really appreciated. It makes me want to write more knowing that people are enjoying it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning of the pre trial...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't differ too much from what was on screen with a little added thought process... back to my own made up bits with the next chapter but couldn't miss this bit out
> 
> I haven't had time to proofread. I'll go back over it tomorrow for an edit

‘Good morning’ said Paula quietly, her eyes crinkled into a smile as the woman facing her sleepily opened her eyes

‘Hey’ replied Sophie a smile quickly spreading to her lips as she saw Paula laying on her side next to her.

Paula gently a stray piece of hair back behind Sophie’s ear. ‘How did you sleep?’

‘Better than a have in a long time’ said Sophie reaching over to pull Paula towards her and kissing her softly. ‘How long have you been awake?’

‘Not long. I was enjoying watching you. You look so beautiful laying there. I can’t actually believe you’re here in my bed!’

Sophie blushed a little and looked down shyly

 

‘You haven’t any regrets have you? The morning after the night before…’ asked Paula mistaking her gesture of shyness.

‘How could I possibly regret any of this? Yesterday was amazing and perfect. YOU’RE amazing and perfect’ she said as she rolled over on top of the solicitor, parting her legs with her own and kissing her slowly and deeply. Paula responded with a moan, her fingers tracing down Sophie's spine.

‘We really need to get up’ said Paula without conviction

‘Really?’ said Sophie in between kisses… ‘Just 10 more minutes?’

’10 more minutes would not be enough’ said Paula breathily

‘mmmm’ hummed Sophie still kissing and stroking the naked woman beneath her

Paula regretfully rolled Sophie over and raised herself up on her arms above her, she kissed her once more on the lips then said ‘Much as I would love to stay here all day young lady. I have a job to do…’

Sophie groaned and pouted ‘Spoilsport’ she said as Paula stood up and walked over to the ensuite

‘Nice ass’ said Sophie as she watched her lover appreciatively

She turned in the doorway and beckoned to the young woman with a raise of her eyebrows… ‘Fancy giving me a hand?’

Sophie didn’t need asking twice and leapt across the room to join the older woman in the shower.

**************

When Sophie came down the stairs Paula was drinking coffee at the island paperwork spread out in front of her. Sophie ran her hand affectionately across her back and let a light kiss linger as she poured herself a coffee and sat down opposite.

 ‘Have I told you how hot you are when you’re working?’

‘I think you might have done once. But you’re more than welcome to tell me again’ smiled Paula looking up to meet Sophie's eyes

‘You’re so hot when you’re working’ said Sophie in a comedy seductry tone ‘So what happens today? I was going to ask last night, but then I kinda got side tracked’ she added with a raised eyebrow

‘Well I apologise for distracting you’ teased Paula ‘It’s fairly straight forward today, just a formality really. I’ll go over everything with your mum, make sure our story is completely straight. We go to court enter our not guilty plea. I put forward all the reasons why there is no case to answer and hopefully we all walk out of there without it having to go to trial’

‘Well that sounds simple enough’ said Sophie relieved

‘I’m sure Imran will probably have something to say, but, I’m fairly certain I can out argue him. We should get going really love’

‘Ready when you are babe’ said Sophie, draining her cup and getting up

****************

They were soon approaching Rosamund Street. Paula’s hand lay easily in Sophie’s, their fingers entwined. The radio was on and both women were relaxed and content.

‘I genuinely think yesterday may have been one of the best days of my life you know’ said Sophie squeezing Paula’s fingers and looking across at the older woman with her eyes full of affection

Paula looked across at her ‘I’m glad you think so sweetheart. I intend to keep making every day the best day of your life’

Sophie just smiled back. She really couldn’t believe how lucky she was and how happy she felt.

‘Right’ said Paula drawing to a halt ‘Here we go… it’s just a short walk of shame’

‘There is no shame here’ said Sophie ‘It’s just…’

‘I know…your mum’

‘Give me a couple of minutes’ after a quick look round she softly kissed Paula on the lips ‘I’ll see you soon’

Paula watched as Sophie walked down the street. She marvelled to herself about just how stunning the young woman was and let her mind wander, for the few minutes she was waiting, to the night they had just shared. She smiled to herself in the mirror before driving round the corner.

Sally was just coming back from Devs as Paula pulled up outside number 4, she looked with admiration at her lawyers car.

‘Morning Paula’

‘Morning’ she replied as Toyah & Leanne walked by

‘Believe it or not they’ve both been sleeping with the enemy’

‘The enemy? What, with Duncan?’ asked Paula shocked looking after them

‘No, his solicitor’ said Sally critically ‘You know, deception is cruel, but for a man in his position. An upholder of truth & integrity. Well it’s unforgiveable quite honestly’

Paula couldn’t meet Sally's eyes, she simply gazed after the Battersbys and winced as Sally's words hit home. She felt an instant pang of guilt that she was no better than Imran, that she was deceiving her friend. But… she was doing that for Sally's own good, not for self-gain.

As they walked into the house there was a slight air of chaos as Geoff tried to cook breakfast and Gina flustered round. Sophie was there as an oasis of calm in Paula’s eye line leaning casually on the counter drinking coffee.

‘Shirt, jacket, trousers… you’ll be fine’ said Paula sitting herself down on the sofa trying to reassure Sally that what she wore didn’t really matter that much.

‘I want everyone back here and ready for half 11’ continued Sally barking orders

‘Mum will you stop stressing out’ said Sophie ‘and Jacks made you a good luck card I’ll pick it up when I go home’

Paula’s eyes flashed over to Sophie with a warning look. Sophie was only just supposed to have left Kevins but luckily no-one seemed to have notice the slip except her. Sophie shot back an apologetic look as she realised her error.

Paula yawned widely covering her mouth. Sally looked at her horror.

‘We really need to go over some things’ insisted Paula as the noise rose to a crescendo around her

‘I can’t concentrate here, let’s go to the café’ said Sally

Paula gathered her things and met Sophie's eyes with a knowing look and smile as she left the house. The previous night’s events were still very much at the forefront of their minds despite what lay ahead of them that day.

************

Paula and Sally were sitting opposite each other in Roy’s. Sally had handed her lawyer the piece of paper Imran had dropped the day before.

‘Surely this changes everything’ said Sally

‘Not really. In truth Duncan pleading guilty is unlikely to affect you. Where did you get this?’ asked Paula

‘It’s not important’ said Sally sulkily

‘I’m sorry but it is’ replied Paula harshly

‘Imran dropped it over there if you must know’ replied Sally smugly pointing to the spot she’d found it

‘And you decided to keep it?’ asked Paula incredulously ‘Sally you should have given it back’

‘I think you should be more concerned about him having down my ex colleague as a witness’ snapped Sally ‘look there’ she said pointing vigorously ‘Judith Fisher, Weatherfield Council’

‘Duncan overheard on telephone’ replied Paula dismissively.

Sally rolled her eyes as if Paula wasn’t quite getting it ‘It’s ridiculous. I barely know the woman and as for what she THINKS she heard’ Sally looked across at Paula in frustration as the lawyer was distracted by a message on her phone

**_Come round to mine. Everyone’s out x_ **

Paula smiled and started to reply. Just the sight of the message brought a smile to her lips.

‘Paula!’  urged Sally trying to regain her attention

Paula's mind snapped back ‘Look don’t panic’ said Paula getting frustrated ‘It doesn’t look like there’s any substance and she probably won’t even get called’

‘That’s not good enough, you should be calling her and setting her straight’

‘That’s not how it works. These are Imran’s witnesses. I can’t contact them without him being present and I’ll get to cross examine them in court’ Paula tried to cover a yawn as she finished with ‘and you need to stop trying to do my job for me’

 

 ‘Er, right. I’ll get us some more coffee and we’ll go over your version of these alleged calls and everything else one more time. Yes?’ said Paula, keen to get through the documents so she could get some more alone time with Sophie. Now she’d had a taste of just how good things could be with her young lover she was eager for more.

‘I think you need it’ said Sally disapprovingly

************

Less than an hour later Sophie was letting Paula into her dads house.

‘Missed you’ she said gently kissing the solicitor

‘Missed you more’ smiled Paula kissing her back ‘You nearly gave us away this morning with the good luck card’

‘I know, got away with it though didn’t we?’ smiled Sophie contritely ‘Have you gone through everything?’

‘Yes, there’s nothing else I can do to prep now, so, for the next…’ she checked her watch ’53 minutes. I am all yours’

‘Well I can think of plenty we can do in that time…’ said Sophie pulling Paula to her and starting to kiss her, letting her hands start to explore the skin as she untucked the lawyers blouse.

‘So can I…’ replied Paula her voice already hoarse with arousal.

***********

‘Oh come on, just a little more’ almost begged Paula

‘I am going to have to go get ready for court’ said Sophie starting to untangle herself from the older woman ‘Do you have to?’ whined Paula not wanting to lose the contact

‘Yes!’ replied Sophie firmly. ‘Mum will kill us if we’re late’

‘I suppose I should sort myself out too. Don’t think the judge would appreciate me in this state’ said Paula gesturing at her current state of undress and dishevelledness.

‘Well what a stupid judge’ replied Sophie bending for one last kiss on the lips before heading upstairs.

Paula watched her go then started to put on her shoes and check her phone in case she’d missed any emails. She was so focused that she didn’t hear the key in the lock and Sally coming through the front door.

‘Oh’ said Sally in surprise, unable to hide her delight at Paula’s state of undress and what that must mean

‘Sal’ exclaimed a horrified Paula who looked like a rabbit in headlights

‘Well this is a surprise’

‘Right back atcha’ replied Paula desperately trying to think her way out of this

‘I didn’t think you and Kevin had clicked’

Paula looked confused for a minute then realising that Sally had put 2 and 2 together and made 5 managed to say a strangled. ‘Errrr’

‘Don’t get me wrong’ reassured Sally ‘I’m absolutely delighted’

Paula managed a very weak smile trying her best not to tell an actual lie.

‘Listen I’ll get out of your hair. I was only looking for Sophie. She’s disappeared’

‘Oh she left’ God this was awful. She had to get rid of Sal & fast. She squirmed as she heard a thud upstairs ‘Kev’ she shouted up the stairs ‘Sals here’ she was hating every second of this deception but what else could she do?

‘Well I’ll leave you to it’ said Sally smugly as Paula smiled a pained smile. Relieved for her to be leaving Paula was horrified when Sally turned back and continued ‘Can I ask you something? This blouse. It’s not too loud is it? I don’t want to give the judge the wrong impression’

Paula's mind was screaming ‘For the love of god, it’s hideous but I don’t care, just go’ but she just calmly said ‘It’s great, you look lovely’

Sally smiled, delighted at the affirmation from her friend and lawyer.‘Bye Kev’ she called up the stairs but then, as she turned to leave in through the door walked Kevin. Sally looked from Kevin to Paula and back to Kevin again.

‘What are you doing here?’ asked Kev

Paula gathered herself, raised her head in an accepting defiance and walked slowly towards her lovers parents. Sally turned  from Kevin and looked in confusion at Paula ‘But, you said…’

Paula cast her eyes up the stairs as Sophie slowly descended. The two women looked at each other, then Sophie tried to meet her parents eyes knowing that the game was up in the worst possible way.

‘Can someone tell me what’s going on?’ said Kevin who was totally in the dark

Sally looked from Sophie to Paula as the two lovers glanced at each other in an act of solidarity, trying to silently reassure each other that they were in this together.

‘Am I missing something?’ asked Sally not quite piecing it together, cogs turning in her head.

Sophie & Paula said nothing, just looked guilty. There was a silence as the penny finally dropped.

‘But you’re not even gay!’ exclaimed Sally in an eerily calm voice

‘Can we not do this now?’ said Kevin aware that the timing was far from ideal

‘You’re my age!’ continued Sally, the rage slowly building

‘I know this is a bit of a shock’ started Paula calmly

‘You could say that’ said Kevin feeling a bit of a mug

‘Exactly. One minute your dating my ex, then the next his daughter, my daughter’ Sally's voice was too calm

Paula wanted to correct Sally. She hadn’t dated Kevin but she knew this wasn’t the time. She glanced across at Sophie who was silent on the stairs but clearly seething at her mum’s reaction. Sally rounded on Sophie her voice now raised ‘We were at school together for heavens sake’ she raged, finger pointing.

Sophie stayed seated, hands in her lap. ‘I can’t even talk to you when you’re like this’ was all she said.

Paula stepped in to try and diffuse the situation, used to being able to talk her way out of all manner of situations. But she had never had to deal with a furious, unreasonable Sally Webster before.

‘Sally, the last thing either of us wanted to do was land a bombshell on you just before you go into court’

‘Like I said’ backed Kevin ‘Now is not the time’

But Sally was not to be stopped. Her onslaught moved to Paula ‘And when I was going on about Imran deceiving people. Berating him for his dishonesty and you just stood there’

‘I’m sorry’ said Paula softly, she really was, she had never intended to lie or deceive. She had never intended to fall for the gorgeous young woman beside her.

‘You legals are all the same. Scruples when it suits you, but the rest of the time..’

Sophie had had enough of her girlfriend being attacked and leapt to her defense. ‘That is so out of order’

‘Me out of order’ shouted back Sally

‘Sal it’s none of our business’ interjected Kevin

‘I am worried sick about this case and instead of doing what she’s paid to do…’

‘Sally you ned to calm down’ said Paula as reasonably and contritely as she could, but Sally was in no mood to be calmed by anyone

‘Here this. If I lose this case it’s because you took your eye off the ball’ and then stormed, with a last scowl at Sophie, from the house.

Sophie & Paula looked at each other sheepishly. That had gone just about as badly as it could have.

Sophie came down the stairs tears starting to form and Paula held her to her. ‘It’s going to be ok she murmured into Sophie's hair’

‘Is it though?’ said Sophie

‘Look, she’ll be ok’ said Kevin ‘You know what she’s like going off the deep end’

‘We never intended this to come out like this’ said Paula to Kevin. ‘We weren’t trying to hide anything’

‘We didn’t want to upset her before the hearing’ said Sophie ‘That went well!!’

‘So how long has it been going on?’ asked Kevin walking through to the living room with the two women following hand in hand, which didn’t go unnoticed by Kevin

‘Since we first met’ said Sophie softly smiling at Paula who returned the smile

‘So why go on that date with me?’

‘Sally wouldn’t let it go’ explained Paula ‘I’m sorry Kev. I thought it was the best thing to get Sally off both our backs’

‘You were probably right’ said Kevin subduedly ‘But you could have told me, we could have been in it together. You could have trusted me Sophie. I knew you were seeing someone’

‘I wanted to tell you Dad. Honestly I did. But I was worried how you’d take it and didn’t want mum finding out until we could properly tell her’

Kevin smiled at Paula ‘You’ve put a smile back on her face that’s been missing for a long time’

‘She’s done the same for me’ said Paula fondly, squeezing Sophie's hand ‘I just want to reassure you Kevin. I care about her so much. This isn’t some fling for me. I wouldn’t have risked everything for that’

Sophie squeezed Paula’s hand back at those comments trying to let Paula know with that one gesture that she felt the same.

‘I can see how you are with each other’ acknowledged Kevin ‘What about your daughter? How will she react?’

‘Isla’s fine with it’ smiled Paula ‘She just wants me to be happy’

‘Well your timings terrible. But you have my backing’ smiled Kevin ‘and I’ll do what I can to help your mum see sense’ he added to Sophie.

Sophie went over to hug her dad. ‘Thank you’ she said ‘Why does mum have a key anyway?’

‘I have no idea’ shrugged Kevin ‘I should get that back!’

‘Right’ said Paula ‘You need to go finish getting ready young lady or we are going to be late. Hopefully she’ll have had a bit of time to calm down by the time we get there’

‘Don’t count on it’ said Sophie & Kevin together as Sophie headed back upstairs to get ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to keep this story slowly coming to try and fit in with Saulas return in March... Hopefully i'll be able to fill in the gaps until then... If you want anything in particular covered please do comment and i'll try to get it in. There's so much missing.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of Sally's hearing and things go from bad to worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels like such a long time ago but need trying to stick to how the story went, with my own additions obviously

CHAPTER 14

‘So what’s the best way to approach this’ Sophie asked Paula as they prepared to leave Kevin’s

‘Well…’ Paula hesitated, unsure herself of how best to deal with Sally. She took hold of Sophie's hands. ‘we have nothing to be ashamed of. So I think we go in there with our heads held high and just front it out. What’s the worst that can happen?’

‘Well that’s true. I think you’re more than worth putting up with some of my mums dirty looks’ replied Sophie smiling at the lawyer

‘Oh you say the sweetest things’ mocked Paula

Sophie laughed ‘At least it’s out in the open now. Even if the timing was terrible, if that’s as bad as it gets then I’ll take that as a victory’

Paula kissed Sophie softly on the lips ‘I’m glad we don’t need to hide anymore sweetheart’

‘Me too. Now let’s go face the music. Sure mums told everyone by now’

‘Let’s do this’

Kevin wandered out of the living room at that point. ‘I hope it goes well’ he said sincerely

‘Which bit?’ asked Sophie

‘Well both’ chuckled Kevin ‘Facing your mum and court’

Paula smiled at Kevin, appreciative of his support ‘Thanks Kevin. At least one bit of it is my control at least’

************

As they walked down the street they saw Tim approaching.

‘Is it true?’ he asked accusingly

‘Is what true?’ asked Sophie defensively

‘Have you been sleeping together?’

Paula could feel Sophie stiffen at the side of her and stepped in before Sophie lost her temper.

‘If you mean are we in a relationship, then yes Tim, it’s true’ said Paula calmly taking hold of Sophie’s hand

‘But she’s half your age’

‘Oh my god. You sound just like mum’ said Sophie rolling her eyes

‘Age is irrelevant when you have feelings for someone Tim’

Tim looked down and noticed the two women holding hands. He could sense that Paula was not to be messed with.

‘Well Sally's steaming’

‘I know she is, but she’ll come round I’m sure when she sees we’re serious about each other’

Sophie’s heart was summersaulting at these words from Paula. She squeezed her hand appreciatively, grateful to have Paula to stand up to Tim on her behalf.

‘Now we need to get inside and calm Sally down before we set off. We can discuss this for as long as anyone wants once we’re back from court. Until then I need to concentrate on getting your wife’s name cleared’

Sophie & Paula took a deep breath and looked at each other resolutely as Sophie opened the door to number 4.

‘Hiya’ she ventured as they entered the living room. Sally was on the phone in the kitchen.

‘I can assure you, you did not hear me arrange anything with Duncan’

‘Sally no’ said Paula heading quickly across the room to try and get the phone from Sally's hand, but Sally continued

‘Yes I do say so’ she said angrily as Paula tried desperately to stop her, Tim & Sophie looking on in despair ‘and if you continue to twist my words, mark my words there’ll be consequences…’

Paula managed to get the phone away from Sally & hang up but the damage was done.

‘What are you doing?’

‘It’s really none of your business’ stated Sally.

‘Mum do not be like this’ reasoned Sophie, unable to believe what she had just witnessed

‘For your information’ started Sally righteously ‘I’m doing what you should have been doing if you were doing your job properly’

‘Sally you can’t threaten a witness. She could report you’

‘I know what I’m doing’

‘Do you’ asked Tim, very much doubting that she did

Sally started to walk away from the three of them.

‘Paula has been doing her job properly’ suddenly said Sophie, eager to defend her girlfriend the same way she had her.

‘Well clearly not’ rounded Sally

‘She has been going over your case every minute she could’ said Sophie ‘She was still going over it at breakfast’

‘Well wasn’t that cosy’ almost spat Sally

‘I’m just saying that us being together has not affected Paula’s work. She’s put me off loads of times so she could be well prepared for you’

‘It’s true Sally. I have not neglected your case. If anything it’s been more important to me because I’ve not wanted to let Sophie down either’

‘Rubbish’ said Sally who just was not willing to listen and she stormed upstairs. Paula looked apologetically at Sophie who gave her a small smile back. This was going to be harder than they thought.

****************

 

Tim, Sophie & Sally stayed in the living room where they were soon joined by Gina & Geoff. An awkward silence hung over the room.

‘So how long have you two been…’ started Geoff trying to break the silence

‘Er we don’t need to know that right now’ interrupted Tim as he shifted in his chair

‘You should have said something’ said Gina quietly to Paula as she sat next to her on the sofa

‘Hmm’ replied Paula, who was now wondering if indeed they should have just said something earlier. ‘Look, we really need to get going’ she said checking her watch. Despite her calm exterior Paula was starting to feel just a little bit stressed. Despite being so well prepped, Sally’s earlier call had real potential to create problems. Her head was filled with what she could say if it came up in court. How could Sally have been so stupid.

At that moment Sally came down the stairs, having changed her garish blouse.

‘You look nice’ Sophie said trying reach out and build bridges.

Paula got to her feet, ignoring the previous events of the morning and focusing on the job at hand. ‘I thought we could go over some things in the car’ she said hoping to be able to give Sally some advice on what to say under questioning about her call to Judith. She was hoping to convince Sally to just say as little as possible. Who knew what other damage she could cause whilst in this mood.

‘That won’t be necessary’ said Sally calmly, returning from the kitchen with a folder. ‘I’ve decided I won’t be needing your services at court’

Internally panicked Paula held up her hand ‘Sally, I know you’re upset but I really don’t think that’s a good idea’ she said reasonably.

‘Upset’ retorted Sally ‘Disappointed. Betrayed’

Sophie couldn’t bite her tongue any longer. ‘Betrayed? By who mum? She hasn’t cheated on you. You should be happy that she’s making me so happy. That’s what you wanted wasn’t it? For me to find someone’ Sally just continued to stare Paula down. ‘and it was ok when you thought Paula was sleeping with my dad but now it’s me…?’

‘Don’t even go there’

‘Nice’

Paula just stood silently. This was a disaster. She knew just how badly this could go. The only bright spot was hearing Sophie defending her to her mum.

‘Look, Sal, no matter what you feel about this. You need Paula to get you through the day’ said Gina sensibly

‘You’ve got to let me help you’ said Paula desperately ‘if you phoning Judith comes up in court you aren’t going to be able to defend yourself. It could go horribly wrong’

‘Help me?’ said Sally sarcastically ‘It’s a bit late for that. You have not been across this case and now I know why’

‘Yes she has’ shouted Sophie throwing her hands up. ‘She’s been working on it day and night’

‘Look, it’s fine. Because I do know it, inside and out. So I’ll be representing myself’

‘Mum will you stop being so flaming stubborn’

Paula couldn’t believe it had come to this. She had always known it would be a difficult conversation with her old friend but she never expected quite this level of unreasonable or Sally being so willing to cut her nose off to spite her face. This was a desperate situation.

‘Timothy’ summoned Sally, then turning to her youngest daughter ‘And I’d prefer it if you didn’t come as well’

Paula lowered her eyes to the floor in defeat. Sophie looked after her mum unable to believe what was happening. She knew her mum was prone to overreacting but this was a whole new level and had never been at a more crucial time.

Gina gave a small apologetic smile as she walked past the two lovers. Paula & Sophie just looked at each other, half in shock, half in defeat. What had they done? There was time for one desperate attempt as they turned and followed Sally out of the house.

‘Sally’ shouted Paula

‘Mum you can’t do this’

‘Who says?’

‘I do. I think you’re making a really big mistake. You need someone with court experience’

‘I’d appreciate you staying out of my business from here on in’ snarled Sally

Tim & Geoff chipped in, trying to convince Sally to change her mind, but Sally was having none of it and ushered them into the car. Sophie turned her back in annoyance walking back into the house as Paula just stared after them.

 

When Paula walked back into the house Sophie was sitting on the sofa staring into space with her jaw set angrily.

‘Are you ok?’ asked Geoff

‘Do I look ok?’ snapped Sophie

‘Er..’ started Geoff awkwardly, not really knowing what to say. ‘I said I’d go help Yasmeen. Let me know as soon as you hear anything’ he said and scuttled off.

Paula sat down beside her girlfriend. ‘I’m so sorry Sophie’ she said apologetically not daring to touch the young woman. She could see how angry Sophie was and assumed it was at least partly directed at her.

‘What are you sorry for?’ asked Sophie in surprise turning to look at Paula ‘You have nothing to be sorry for’

‘For all of this. Your mums going to court without representation and that’s down to me’

‘No it’s not. It’s down to my mum. My mum and her flaming temper and total lack of ability to be reasonable. That’s the only reason she’s on her own’

‘But she thinks I wasn’t prepared. That she‘s better off on her own’

‘But you were prepared. I told her that. She just didn’t want to listen’

Paula took Sophie's hands and moved closer. ‘I swear to you Sophie. I did not take my eye off the ball. Yes you had my attention but I did not let your mums case slip. I promise you’

‘I know that’ said Sophie ‘You refused to see me at least once because you were working. It’s ok. I know this isn’t your fault’

************

‘Shouldn’t she be back by now?’ asked Sophie with concern as they sat in Roys nursing a coffee. It had been driving them mad just sitting in the house waiting. ‘I thought this hearing was just a formality’

Paula looked at her watch and tried to reassure Sophie. ‘There could have been a hold up on a prior case or any number of things. I’m sure it’s fine’ she said placing her hand over Sophie's. Sophie rubbed her hand across her head in frustration. The longer she was waiting the more anxious she was getting.

Paula was more worried than she was letting on to Sophie. She kept replaying the part of the phone call she had heard. She was praying that Imran would not have been informed and therefore not be able to exploit it in court. Why had Sally been so stupid? Surely everyone knew that you couldn’t just call up a witness. That was just common sense. It didn’t help that Sally had dropped Imran in it with the Battersby sisters, he was going to be more than happy to take any revenge he could on Sally Metcalfe.

‘Let’s head back over to mums’ suggested Sophie. ‘We can be there when she gets back then’

The two women started the walk over to number 4 when the saw a cab pull up and Tim & Gina get out.

‘Tim’ shouted Sophie ‘Where’s mum?’

Tim looked across angrily. ‘In prison. Thanks to you two’

‘What??’ asked Paula & Sophie together, unable to believe what they just heard.

‘I said she’s in prison’ shouted Tim ‘Because you’ he said pointing at Sophie ‘couldn’t keep your nickers on’

‘Hey!’ said Paula stepping between Tim & Sophie ‘That is not fair’

‘Isn’t it?’ spat Tim ‘She’d be here now if you hadn’t started sleeping with her daughter’ his anger turning to the solicitor

‘This is not our fault’ said Paula calmly ‘What happened?’

‘Don’t act like you care now!’ said Tim and stormed across to The Rovers

Paula looked at Gina ‘What happened?’

‘Come in’ said Gina and I’ll tell you

Paula looked behind her to see tears streaming down Sophie's cheeks. She pulled the younger woman to her. ‘Hey, hey, come here’ she said softly stroking Sophie's hair ‘It’s going to be ok’

‘It’s true though isn’t? What he said. It’s all our fault’

‘No!’ she said firmly. ‘This is not down to us’

They went in to the Metcalfe house and sat down, side by side on the sofa where their relationship had begun only a couple of weeks earlier. Tears still ran down Sophie’s cheeks whose anger had turned to guilt.

‘She just wouldn’t stop talking’ said Gina ‘She just kept digging herself a bigger and bigger hole. I mean Imran threw her under the bus but you know what Sals like. Her mouth just ran away from her and the judge said that she might be a threat to other witnesses’

Paula closed her eyes. She knew if she’d been there she would have been able to prevent this. ‘I’m happy to carry on representing her’ she said ‘I just need her to reinstate me. I can’t do anything until then’

‘How long will she be there?’ asked Sophie in a small voice

‘Until the trial’ said Paula ‘You need to talk to her babe. Get her to reinstruct me so I can help her’

‘This is all my fault. Tim’s right. It was my fault with Jack and now it’s my fault my mums in prison’

‘Stop it Sophie’ said Gina coming to sit on the other side of her niece.

Paula was angry at Sally for doing this to her daughter. She had always been feisty at school but this was ridiculous.

‘Come on Sophie I’m taking you to your dads’ said Paula concerned for her young partner. This was a lot for her to take in.

Sophie obediently got to her feet and followed Paula down the street to her dads. Kevin opened the door and one look at his daughters tear stained face told him something was very wrong.

‘What is it? What’s wrong Soph?’ he said pulling his daughter into his arms as Paula closed the door behind them. He looked up at Paula who simply shook her head.

‘They put her in prison’ Sophie managed to get out in between sobs

‘How? Why? I thought this was just a hearing!’

‘It was supposed to be’ said Paula regretfully ‘but unfortunately Sally's red mist didn’t clear. She decided to represent herself and talked herself into prison until the trial’

Paula was so angry at Sally. She was so goddamn unreasonable. Why couldn’t she have just kept her temper and acted like an adult for one more day. She was a little annoyed at herself too. She should have just let Sophie go home the previous night, would waiting one more day really have been so hard. She couldn’t believe that things had gone so horribly wrong in less than 24 hours. Just last night she had thought that life couldn’t get any better laying in bed with the woman she was rapidly falling in love with wrapped up in her arms. Now that young woman was a mess in front of her because of her mum, the woman who was supposed to look after her and maybe a little because of her too.

‘Is it ok if I run her a bath?’ asked Paula, thinking that might help soothe the young woman.

‘Of course it is’ said Kevin as Sophie still clung to him the weight of guilt laying heavy on her. ‘I’m going to go do her a tea & brandy’

Paula walked up the stairs and started a bath running. She looked into Sophie’s room and smiled as she thought of the nights where Sophie must have laid there messaging her before she went to sleep. The room was so Sophie, neat & tidy and smelled of her Jo Malone perfume. She went back downstairs to where Sophie was now sat drinking her laced tea.

Sophie looked up at her lover and smiled ‘Sorry’ she said

‘What for baby?’

‘For having a meltdown’

‘I think a meltdown is allowed when a parent gets themselves sent to prison’ said Paula sitting down beside Sophie.

‘Hiya’ said Jack who was sitting in one of the armchairs

‘Hey’ said Paula smiling at the youngster and reaching out a hand to shake ‘pleased to meet you. I’ve heard lots about you’

‘I’m looking forward to hearing all about you’ said Jack cheekily ‘Sophie says you’re her girlfriend’

‘That’s right’ said Paula ‘If that’s ok with you of course!’

Kevin smiled at the interaction between his son & Paula.

Jack looked like he was considering his answer for a moment and then grinned at Paula. ‘Of course it’s alright with me. But, hurt her and I will hunt you down’ he said seriously.

‘Jack!’ said Kevin & Sophie together but Paula just laughed

‘Noted’ she said simply.

‘Why don’t you take that cuppa up to your bath’ said Kevin, wanting his daughter to try and relax. He felt a pang of guilt himself knowing how hard he’d been on Sophie in the weeks immediately after Jacks amputation.

‘I think I will’ said Sophie ‘Will you wait for me?’ asked Sophie

‘If you’d like me to’ answered Paula ‘And if your dad doesn’t mind’

‘I would really like that’ relied Sophie ‘Is that ok Dad? And Jack?’ she added

‘Of course love’ said Kevin

‘Will you play Fifa with me?’ asked Jack

‘Looks like I’ve something to keep me occupied’ said Paula and went off to Jacks room.

 

Sophie laid in the bath and sighed. No matter what anyone said she couldn’t get it out of her head that this was her fault. She knew that Paula was right and that her mum had put herself in this position but she berated herself for not having more will power. They had agreed that they would wait until after her mums hearing before they slept together. Why had she been so weak? Then, having got away with staying the night, had she felt the need to invite Paula over that morning. It just hadn’t been necessary. She knew the reason why though, in her heart. She lay there listening to the squeals of delight coming from her little brother and the enthused shout of ‘GOAL. GET IN!’ and she knew exactly why she hadn’t been able to resist. She was falling in love with Paula Martin and she hadn’t been able to deny it to herself any longer. She had needed to be hers completely and just hadn’t been able to wait, but, was the consequence going to have to be her mum’s freedom?

‘Bedtime now Jack’ said Kevin as he looked round his sons door

‘Aw, dad!’

‘Aw dad nothing’ said Kevin. ‘You’ve had longer than you should anyway’

‘We can play again another time’ said Paula getting up from the bean bag she’d been sitting on ‘Might even let you win next time’

‘Oi’ said Jack laughing

‘Right, go get ready for bed’ said Kevin smiling

The two adults went back through to the living room.

‘Thank you for being there for her’ said Kevin seriously ‘she’s always the one looking after everyone else’

‘She’s done a fair bit of looking out for me today too’

‘That’s our Sophie’ said Kevin proudly ‘Very loyal to those she cares about’

‘I really do think the world of her Kevin. I really want to see where this can go. If Sally lets us’

‘Don’t worry about Sally. Sophie's never listened to her when it comes to relationship choices anyway’

‘This is different though, you know it is. The age gap. The trial’ Paula was actually scared that it might all be a bit too much for Sophie to deal with.

‘Why don’t you stay tonight?’

‘What here?’

‘Yes, I think Sophie could really do with you being here’

‘Are you sure you don’t mind? I don’t really want to have to leave her I must admit’

‘I’m sure, there are clean towels for the morning in the airing cupboard, but I’m sure Sophie will show you where everything is’

‘Thanks Kevin. I really am sorry I misled you with the date. Sophie was very protective of you’

‘It’s fine. I understand why. Just make sure you carry on making my little girl as happy as you have this last few weeks’

‘I will do my best I promise’

When Sophie came out of the bathroom, snuggly wrapped in her towel, she was surprised to find Paula waiting in her bedroom. Sitting on her bed, legs outstretched reading a book she had found on Sophie's bedside table.

‘What are you doing up here?’ she smiled

‘Your dad thinks I should stay’

‘You’re staying?’ Sophie grinned ‘Here?’

‘Yep’ laughed Paula

‘In my bed?’

‘Yep, right here in your bed’

Sophie shut the bedroom door and came to lay beside Paula. The older woman placed the book back on the bedside table and lifted her arm to allow Sophie to snuggle into her with her head on her chest. Sophie's arm draped across Paula’s stomach and she sighed contentedly. Paula bent her head and kissed Sophie's wet hair.

‘You smell good’ she observed ‘Shall we try and get some sleep?’

Sophie nodded into Paula’s chest. She unwrapped her towel, pulled back the duvet and rolled into bed. Paula stood up and undressed, neatly folding her clothes and placing them on the top of Sophie's drawers. Sophie watched her marvelling at how sexy her lover was.

‘Am I going to have to get you a toothbrush for mine too?’ asked Sophie smiling

‘Looks like it’ laughed Paula ‘Can I borrow yours tonight?’

‘You’d better borrow my dressing gown too. Don’t want Dad catching you’

Five minutes later and Paula was snuggled into Sophie's back holding her close to her. She kissed the back of her neck and stroked her arm.

‘It’s all going to be ok you know’ she said

‘I hope so’ replied Sophie feeling, as she lay in Paula’s arms, that that might be true. Everything felt better when she was with Paula. She wanted to tell her how much she felt, she really did, she almost did, but instead just said ‘Good night’

‘Good night angel’ replied Paula wishing she had the courage to tell Sophie how she felt. She really would do everything she could to make things ok for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying still. If you are please do comment, it inspires me to write more knowing that people are enjoying reading.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paula sets about trying to sort everything out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy. We're blessed with loads of great Saula stories on here at the moment. I just hope that they end up back together when Paula returns to the street

For a moment everything was good in Sophie’s world. She woke up and felt the warmth of Paula’s body against her, one arm wrapped around her. Sophie snuggled backwards and held her partners arm. She lifted it and gently kissed the fingers at the end. She felt the woman begin to stir behind her; she smiled and turned over to look at Paula, who lay with her eyes still closed. Sophie kissed her nose and lay her hand on her waist.

‘Good morning beautiful’ she whispered

‘Good morning angel’ replied Paula with a smile opening one eye.

‘Thank you for staying with me last night’

‘I’d happily stay with you every night’ said Paula placing her arm around Sophie so they were laying almost nose to nose. She would happily wake up with the young brunette every day for the rest of her life.

‘Can I get you a coffee?’ shouted Kevin up the stairs. Paula laughed. ‘It’s a long time since I’ve had my partners Dad ask me if I wanted a coffee in the morning’

‘Thanks Dad’ shouted back Sophie ‘Can we do anything for mum today?’ she asked, the events of the day before leaping back to the front of her mind.

Paula sat up and Sophie shuffled up to lean her head on her chest on her chest. ‘See if you can visit her today. You need to convince her to take me back on. In the meantime I’ll get cracking on her case again anyway, now it’s going to trial there’s a lot to be done’

‘What if she won’t talk to me?’ questioned Sophie sadly

There was a knock on the bedroom door and a naked Paula shot back down under the covers so just her head was poking out. Sophie joined her, pulling the duvet up to her shoulders ‘Come in Dad’

Kevin walked in ‘Morning’ he said as he placed two coffees and a plate of toast on the bedside table. ‘I didn’t know how you took it so I’ve brought milk and sugar’

‘Morning. Great. Er, thanks Kevin’ said Paula awkwardly, she hadn’t actually thought Kevin would be delivering the coffees.

‘I’m off to work. I’ll see you later on Soph’

‘I can’t believe he actually brought it up’ laughed Sophie ‘You are honoured!’

**************

An hour later Paula had left for the office and Sophie was heading to work when she bumped into Gina.

‘Have you heard from Mum?’ asked Sophie ‘We’ve got to do something to try and get her out’

‘How though?’

‘I don’t know. Maybe speak to a lawyer. Adam maybe?’

‘But he’ll tell Imran stuff, might make things worse’

‘Look, I spoke to Paula, she’s still willing to represent her, but she has to be instructed first’

‘Well she’s not going to do that is she? Not after what happened’

Sophie felt the guilt fall upon her once more. This was all her fault. Tim came out of the shop at that minute. Maybe he could help change her mums mind, he was an ally surely?

‘Tim…’

‘I don’t want to talk to you. Even look at you’ said Tim carrying on his way.

‘This isn’t her fault’ said her aunt at his retreating back.

‘You either’ said Tim turning towards them ‘It’s both your faults. You for messing with the evidence and you because you couldn’t keep your nickers on five minutes’

 ‘I’m sorry’ was all Sophie managed to meekly say

‘You’re sorry?’ said Tim harshly ‘The day of your mums pre-trial and you’re carrying on with her lawyer when she should have been preparing for the case’

Sophie wanted to defend herself, she wanted to tell Tim that Paula **had** been looking after the case, but all the fight suddenly went out of her. Tim was right, it was all her fault. She felt tears spring to her eyes and she walked quickly away the guilt riding heavy on her shoulders once again.

‘Give her a break’ berated Gina

‘Why should I?’

‘Because her mums in prison and she still blames herself for what happened to Jack’

‘That’s different’ said Tim ‘That wasn’t down to her’

‘And neither’s this’ reiterates Gina and walks away from her brother-in-law

 ** _Are you busy?_** Paula saw the message from Sophie straight away

**_I’ll be free in 5. Are you ok? X_ **

**_Tims had a go at me, says it’s all my fault. He’s right. I need to see you._ **

**_I’ll see you in Roys in 20 minutes x Hang in there. I’m coming honey xx_ **

Sophie didn’t know if she could hang in there. Everything was crumbling around her. It all just kept going wrong. First it was Kate, then Jack and now her mum. Sophie made her way to Roys and sat down, mulling over everything Tim and her mum had said. She tried to fight back the tears as she nursed her coffee and waited for her partner. She had to try and make this right.

When Paula arrived and saw Sophie sitting forlornly in the corner she was concerned at the sadness and despair she could see in her partners eyes. Having heard the full extent of what Tim had had to say she feared the worst for what Sophie was thinking. ‘What Tim needs to realise is that you’re a grown woman who can see whoever she chooses’ reasoned Paula trying to get Sophie to look at her.

‘It’s just not great timing though is it?’ said Sophie hugging her mug challenging Paula to disagree with a steely look.

Paula had to agree ‘Fair enough’ she conceded ‘I’d probably have reacted the same as your mum if the situation was reversed’

‘I think we should stop seeing each other’ said Sophie with a sigh

This was what Paula had been dreading ‘Is that what you really want?’ she demanded

‘No’

‘Well me neither, so let’s talk it through’

‘There’s nothing to talk about. We shouldn’t have done what we did, when we did it’

‘I know’ admitted Paula trying to stop the fear creeping into her voice ‘but I think we’ve got something really special and ending things will not change anything except make both of us miserable’

Sophie thought the same and was glad Paula thought so but that didn’t change the facts ‘My mum is in prison because of us’

‘No she’s not’ countered Paula, the lawyer in her leaping out ‘your mum didn’t need to sack me at such a crucial time. She got emotional and made a really bad decision which I’m sure she now regrets. I don’t want you to make the same mistake’ she finished gently placing her hand over Sophie's, she couldn’t bear to lose her from her life and was relieved when Sophie gave a slight nod of agreement and covered her hand with her own.

‘So are we good?’ asked Paula quietly, meeting Sophie's eyes. ‘I don’t want to lose you’

‘We’re good’ said Sophie with a tiny smile ‘You’re the only good thing to come out of this whole stupid mess’

Sophie's phone began to ring. It was an unknown number and she was about to end the call when Paula spoke. ‘It could be the prison’ she said

‘Hello’ answered Sophie

‘Sophie, it’s me’

‘Mum! Are you ok?’ Sophie looked at Paula anxiously. The older woman squeezed her hand encouragingly

‘No, No I’m not Soph. I’ve been beaten up’

‘Beaten up? What?! Are you alright?’ she asked again hearing the tears in her mums voice was breaking her heart.

‘I’m sorry Sophie. I shouldn’t have lost my temper. I shouldn’t have sacked Paula. It was really stupid of me’

‘Mum it’s fine. Paula will still represent you if you’ll let her. You just have to reinstruct her’ Paula nodded in agreement as Sophie looked at her to check this was still the case.

‘But I said such awful things to her’ sobbed Sally

Paula took the phone from Sophie who was visibly shaken ‘Hi Sal it’s Paula. How badly are you hurt?’

‘Just bruised. I’ll live. I’m sorry Paula. I don’t know what I was thinking. Please will you take my case again. I know I don’t deserve it but I need you’

‘Don’t worry about that now. We can talk later. I’ll come and visit you this afternoon. I think I can get you moved’

‘Thank you’ said Sally gratefully

‘Look I’ll hand you back to Sophie and I’ll get on to the governor. I’ll see you this afternoon’

Paula gave the phone back to the young brunette ‘It’s going to be ok mum’ she reassured, once more taking on the role of the adult in their relationship. ‘I love you’

‘I love you too Sophie’ said Sally and then was forced to hang up.

‘Well that’s progress’ said Paula with a wry smile as she started to dial. ‘I’ll go see her and see what I can do’

‘Thank you’ said Sophie and leaned across the table to give her partner a soft kiss of gratitude.

*****************

Paula was sitting in the visiting room when Sally was brought through. She was shocked to see her friends face so bruised and swollen.

‘Sally that looks awful’ she said with concern

‘I probably deserve it’ said Sally ‘the way I’ve acted’

‘Enough of that. No one deserves to get beaten up. I’m back on the case now and I’ve already had the governor agree to move you to another wing for your safety’

‘Thanks Paula’ said Sally subduedly.

‘I think you & I need to clear the air though so we can properly move forward’

Sally nodded in agreement ‘I can’t say I’m happy about this thing with Sophie’ she said unable to completely swallow her feelings on the matter.

‘I’d probably have reacted the same in your position. I’d want to protect Isla. But, you don’t need to protect Sophie, this isn’t just a ‘thing’ Sally and I won’t apologise for how I feel about Sophie. I really care about her. I don’t just jump into bed with anyone you know. It’s been a long time since I’ve let anyone this close to me’

Sally wasn’t quite convinced and continued her questioning ‘But what can you possibly see in Sophie? She’s the same age as your daughter, just a child’

‘That’s what you see Sal. I see a beautiful young woman who is wise and mature way beyond her years. She makes me laugh. She makes me feel special and alive. I’m learning more about her every day and all of it is good. She has a drive and ambition that I don’t even think you’re aware of because you just see her as your little girl. But she’s so much more than that. It’s taken so much strength to get her where she is today. Just think of everything she’s been through’

Sally looked up at the lawyer and could see the depth of affection & feeling in the other woman’s eyes as she spoke. ‘Could you not have waited? Talked to me about it?’ she asked, more gently this time.

Paula looked guilty ‘I should have done. I admit that. It just all happened so fast and what would I have said? ‘Sally… do you mind if I ask your daughter out?’  You were hardly going to say yes were you? Especially as you had your heart set on me & Kevin.’

‘That’s a fair point’ acknowledged Sally ‘but, I didn’t even know you were gay’

‘And if you had you’d have set me up with Sophie instead? I don’t think so Sal. There’s a lot you don’t know about me. It’s been over 30 years. But the one thing you do need to know is how much I care about your daughter’

Sally was starting to look softer, like she might be willing to accept, so Paula continued.

‘I didn’t intend for anything to happen. I didn’t think Sophie could ever be interested in me. But then she was and it was too late to talk to you first. We agreed that the best thing to do would be to wait until after the hearing so you wouldn’t have anything else to worry about. We were trying to protect you’

‘Well that didn’t work did it?’ replied Sally scoffing.

‘I know. I am sorry about that but I swear to you that I did not take my eye off the ball. I would never let a case slip because of personal reasons. I’ve spent too many years and made too many sacrifices building my company to throw it all away’

‘I don’t think you took your eye off the ball. I was just angry. I felt stupid and wanted to prove I didn’t need you’

‘So can we move forward? Clean slate?’

‘Clean slate’ agreed Sally with a smile ‘but if you hurt her… I swear’

‘I know’ said Paula shaking Sally’s hand ‘you’ll hunt me down… Now let’s talk about how we get you out of here. Now we’re going to trial we need to get proof that this was all Duncan’

‘How do we do that though?’

‘I have a feeling that Imran is regretting his part in this and isn’t even convinced himself of Duncan’s innocence. So, I’m going to try and get him on board. All I have to do is be able to question his so called evidence enough to create reasonable doubt’

‘I am innocent. I didn’t do any of this. No fraud and definitely no affair’

‘I know you didn’t Sal, and that should make it impossible to prove that you did’

‘I appreciate you taking the case back on. After everything I said’

‘It’s water under the bridge. But, I do have to warn you that a trial, even with mate’s rates, is going to be expensive’

‘I’ll find it somehow. Just please, get me out of here’

The two women stood and hugged. ‘I will do everything I can’ said Paula ‘But please, just keep your head down and try not to talk yourself into any more trouble’

As Paula walked back to her car she messaged Sophie. She was thankful that she would have some positive news.

**_I’m on my way back sweetheart xx_ **

**_Is everything ok? X_ **

**_Everything’s fine. Do you want to come to mine tonight? I can fill you in over dinner xx_ **

**_I’d like that. Xx_ **

**_I’ll pick you up from work x_ **

**_See you then xx_ **

****

As Paula walked towards Speed Dahl Tim was coming out of the Co-op carrying a four pack of lager. He saw Paula and couldn’t help himself.

‘You’ve got a nerve showing your face round here’

‘Why’s that Tim?’ asked Paula standing tall, in no way intimidated by the man in front of her

‘You’re supposed to be her friend yet you’ve shagged her daughter and put her in prison’

Paula laughed ‘Well that’s one way of looking at it Tim. Sophie & I are in a loving relationship which does not need your approval and is actually none of your business and, as Sally herself acknowledges, she talked herself into prison’

‘How do you know Sally acknowledges it?’

‘Because Tim, unlike you, I have been to see her today, talked to her, tried to do something to help her. Whereas you…’ she said gesturing at the lager in Tims hand ‘…don’t seem to be doing anything’

‘What? You’ve seen her. How is she?’

‘She’s been beaten up Tim. Sophie has been trying to call you to let you know’

Tims face fell ‘I ignored her calls. Is she ok?’ he asked worried

‘She’s fine and I’ve had her moved to a different wing where she’ll be safe’

‘Thanks Paula. I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have gone off on one’

‘No, you shouldn’t but it seems to be a common theme round here. You need to apologise to Sophie. She feels bad enough about all of this and it is not her fault. She does not need you piling more guilt on her’

‘You’re right. I took my frustration out on her’

‘Well don’t. If you want to take anything out on anyone, make it me. I can handle it and I will not have this situation made any worse for Sophie than it already is’

With that Paula turned her back on Tim and walked into Speed Dahl. She reached the bottom of the stairs and looked round. Sophie saw Paula first and walked quickly over to hug her.

‘I missed you’ she said smiling

‘I missed you too’ replied Paula placing her lips against Sophie's. ‘Are you nearly done?’

‘Yep, just getting my coat then I’m out of here. How’s mum? I’m guessing the fact there’s no bruises on you is a good sign’

Paula chuckled ‘I think we’ve come to an understanding’ she said ‘Come on let’s get you home and I’ll tell you everything’

Sophie smiled at the thought of ‘home’ being with Paula. Maybe things were going to be ok after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Your comments and kudos really do mean a lot. I'm sorry I can't update more often but I will keep trying for a couple of times a week.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sticking to the Corrie storyline but adding a bit of character back fill and relationship progression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit random this chapter. It's what happens when I write over a few sessions instead of all at once. Didn't really like this bit of the storyline when it was on the show so I've not stuck to it too rigidly. Any ideas for things you'd like to know about Paula's character or how the relationship developed (the bits Corrie missed obviously) please just ask and I'll try to write my version.

**_Good morning sweetheart xx_** text Paula. She had just woken up alone for the first time in what felt like forever. In actuality it was only 5 days. Since Sophie had stayed over that first time they had not spent a night apart and Paula had sorely missed her young lover last night.

**_Morning babe xx_** came Sophies rapid reply

**_I didn’t think you’d be up yet x_ **

**_Couldn’t sleep without you could I? xx_ **

Paula smiled **_I missed you x_**

**_I missed you too. I hate being away from you (not in a needy way) x_ **

**_Lol. You’re not needy. Did you have fun last night? X_ **

**_Er, no, not really. It was ok for about half an hour x_ **

**_How come? X_ **

**_I’ll tell you later. I am seeing you later aren’t I?_ **

**_Damn right you are! It’s already been a full 24 hours since I saw you (not in a needy way either)_ **

**_Lol. Have a good day baby x_ **

**_You too angel xx_ **

Paula yawned and stretched in her bed. She couldn’t believe what a huge role Sophie was suddenly playing in her life. She had never felt this way before. She really had missed her last night, it was like a little piece of her was missing. The sofa seemed too big, her bed seemed lonely and dinner was just far too quiet. Work had been her life for so long that she’s almost forgotten what it was like to have someone she cared about in her life, someone to spend time with, to want to spend time with more importantly. Of course she’d had her daughter and she loved the time she spent with Isla and being in her company, but a partner was different. She found herself sitting at her desk drifting off into thinking about little things she’d like to do for Sophie, places she’d like to take her. Every time something happened in her day or she found something amusing she wanted to share it with the young brunette. She got out of bed and headed for the shower thinking she’d better pop in and get a coffee at her favourite Pakastani street food restaurant later on, the manager there was hot!

Sophie rolled over and snuggled back down under the duvet. She wished she’d just spent last night with Paula, that’s what made her happiest these days, but at the time it had seemed like a good idea to go out with her friends. Both women were keen not to appear clingy and Paula really didn’t want Sophie to lose touch with her friends. The older woman had seen it too often before, both in Isla’s and her own brief relationships, where there was nothing but each other in their lives and she thought it was important to maintain exterior interests and friendships to keep a relationship strong. So, Sophie had gone along with Bethany and Ryans plan for a big night out, it was fun for the first half hour until Ryans dickhead friend started with the drugs. Sophie closed her eyes knowing that she wold have to tell Paula about it when she saw her, she knew it wasn't going to go down well, but she had at least walked away. She had no idea at that point though, just how bad things actually were.

*************

 

Sophie had only been at work about half an hour when Ryan walked in with Michelle. He looked terrible and Michelle didn’t look much better.

‘Can we have a word?’ asked Michelle ‘In private’

‘Er, sure’ said Sophie walking over to a quiet table in the corner. ‘What’s going on?’ she couldn’t even remember the last time Michelle had spoken to her so it must be something important.

‘It’s Cormack’ said Ryan, his eyes filling with tears, his voice trembling with panic.

‘What’s he done now?’ asked Sophie impatiently as Michelle put her arm around her son.

‘He’s dead’ finished Ryan

‘What?!’ exclaimed Sophie leaning back shocked ‘But last night, he was fine’

‘Yeah, well he’s not now’ said Michelle quietly as Ryan sobbed beside her

‘What happened?’

‘After I left you I went back into the flat and he was fitting on the floor. I didn’t know what to do. I called Ali but he couldn’t do anything’

‘Ryan I’m really sorry’ said Sophie reaching out to place her hand on her friends arm ‘It’s not your fault though. I’m presuming it was the drugs’

‘We think so’ said Michelle ‘but Sophie we need your help’

‘My help. Why?’

‘The police have questioned Ryan and they’re likely to question you’

‘But why? I wasn’t there and it was an accident’

‘I didn’t call an ambulance’ said Ryan

‘Why not?’

‘He just panicked’ said Michelle as Ryan crumbled again ‘He called Ali and Ali called the ambulance. The problem is that those few minutes could have been the difference between life and death’

‘What has all this got to do with me?’ asked Sophie not understanding what they were getting at

‘Ryan was with you outside’

‘Yes, until just after half past’

‘Are you sure?’ asked Michelle

‘Positive, I went back to Dad’s and looked at my phone when I got in to see if Paula had messaged. It was 7 thirty five’

‘Are you sure it wasn’t twenty to’ asked Michelle with meaning

‘Wait, you want me to lie?’ asked Sophie suddenly twigging on

‘Please Soph’ said Ryan ‘They’ll think I killed him. His dad is a nutter, he'll come after me if he finds out. Please, it’s just a few minutes’

‘I am not lying to the police Ryan’

‘Please Sophie’ begged Michelle ‘Cormack was going to die anyway. Ryan didn’t do anything wrong. He wasn’t there when he took the drugs. Come on love, he’s your mate’

Sophie looked at the pair of them. Ryan was her mate. She wasn’t happy about it but finally conceded ‘Ok. If they ask I’ll say twenty to 8, but this is the last thing I ever do for you Ryan’

‘Thank you. Thank you’ said Ryan taking Sophie's hands ‘I owe you’

‘Again’ said Sophie

‘Thanks Sophie’ said Michelle gratefully. ‘It really means a lot’

************

By the time Paula walked into Speed Dahl the police had already been round to interview Sophie about her time with Ryan the night before. She had told them she left Ryan, as she’d said she would, at 19:40, but it didn’t sit well no matter how much she tried to justify it to herself.

 

Sophie saw Paula walk in and her heart leapt and sank at the same time. She hadn’t expected to see her that afternoon and seeing how gorgeous she looked as she entered any room never failed to bring a smile to her face, but, she knew that she was going to have to tell all and that filled her with dread. She didn’t want Paula to think she was an immature child and ruin everything. She walked over to where Paula stood beaming at her from across the room.

‘I wasn’t expecting to see you’ said Sophie gesturing to a table over in the corner

‘I thought I’d surprise you. I’ve missed you’ said Paula leaning down to kiss her partner softly

‘Yeah, you too’ said Sophie hesitantly

Paula sensed that something wasn’t right as they walked over to the table and her stomach filled with knots.

‘Melissa, I’m just taking my break’ Sophie called across to the blonde waitress ‘Please can we have a couple of coffees’

Paula sat down, confused by the look in Sophie’s eyes. It was a look that she hadn’t seen before and one she didn’t really like. ‘How was last night?’ she ventured taking Sophie's hand across the table. ‘Where did you go in the end?’

‘We didn’t go anywhere’ said Sophie not looking up to meet Paula’s eye.

Paula’s brain was whirring as much as her stomach. ‘Oh, what did you do then?’

‘Nothing. Ryans mate Cormack brought out a bag of pills so me & Bethany left’

‘Right’ said Paula ‘Well it’s definitely better to keep away from drugs’ Sophie was so quiet which was still worrying the older woman ‘I’m sorry you had a bad night’

‘Look, there’s something I’ve got to tell you’ said Sophie grasping the nettle ‘and I know you’re not going to like it but please just hear me out’

Paula thought she was going to throw up. Had Sophie cheated on her?

‘Ok’ she said hesitantly as she automatically letting go of Sophie's hand in an act of self-preservation ‘Go on’

‘Cormack died last night, at Ryans’

‘Oh my god. Sophie were you there? Are you alright?’

‘No, no I wasn’t there. I’d left. Ryan came after me to try and sort things out because he knew how angry I was with him. When he went back to the flat Cormack was fitting. He called his brother, but he died before the paramedics got there’

‘That’s awful. I’m so sorry sweetheart, but I don’t understand why you’re worried about telling me’

Sophie waited until Melissa had placed the coffees in front of them before continuing.

‘This is the bit you’re not going to like. Ryan didn’t call the paramedics. There’s a slim chance he might have lived if he had instead of calling his brother’

‘Why didn’t he call an ambulance?’

‘He says he just panicked and called his brother instead, he's a doctor’ she explained ‘But he told the police he was with me. He came round with his mum this morning and asked me to say I was with him until twenty to eight’

‘Why?’

‘Because then they can’t blame Ryan for him dying'

‘So you lied to the police?’ Paula asked disbelievingly. ‘Sophie!’

‘I know. I know what I did was stupid but I didn’t know what else to do. Plus it was only 5 minutes I lied about’

‘5 minutes when a young man died!’ how could Sophie have been so stupid.

Sophie looked away, hating the disappointed look on her girlfriends face ‘Look you can’t make me feel any worse than I already do’

‘I’m not trying to make you feel worse. I’m trying to make you understand. Don’t get sucked in by Ryan. Telling lies for him. What were you thinking?’

‘He’s my friend’

‘Oh right’ said Paula in frustration ‘I’ll remind you of that when you’re doing a ten year stretch shall I?’

‘I know it sounds bad but if Ronan found out he’d come after us’

‘Ronan?’ questioned Paula, her eyes narrowing hoping and praying that Sophie wasn’t about to confirm her worst fear.

‘Yes, Cormacks Dad, Ronan. Apparently he’s some mad gangster’

Paula’s face dropped. ‘Please don’t tell me you’re talking about Ronan Truman?’ Paula knew all about Ronan Truman and Sophie could be in real danger here never mind in trouble with the police. Her anger turned to concern. Sophie clearly had no idea what she’d just got herself into.

‘What you know him?’ asked Sophie sounding like a small child

‘Well we’re in the same business. Except he’s on one side and I’m on the other. He is big time Sophie’

Sophie looked panicked, she was in way over her head. She needed Paula’s help. ‘I didn’t know what to do. I still don’t know what to do’

Paula took hold of Sophie's hand and tried to calm her ‘ You’re going to go down to the police station and change your statement’

‘What I can do that?’

‘Yes, just go to the police and tell them what really happened’

‘I’m so sorry Paula’ she could see how disappointed she was

‘Why didn’t you call me?’

‘Michelle said it would be ok and that Ryan needed me to lie otherwise Ronan would hurt them all’

‘Well Michelle had no right involving you’ said Paula angrily

‘You must think I’m just some stupid kid’ said Sophie lowering her head,more  worried about blowing it with Paula than the trouble she could be in.

‘Well it’s not your finest moment’ said Paula ‘But we all make mistakes Sophie. The important thing is to not make the same one twice’

‘I won’t I promise’

‘You are still young. I know that. I don’t expect you to be perfect and make the right decision everytime. God knows how many mistakes I made when I was your age. I don’t want you old before your time Soph. But please, just talk to me. I’m your partner, there’s nothing you can’t tell me’

‘Ok’ said Sophie sheepishly ‘I thought you were going to dump me’

‘Really?!’ said Paula ‘If I’m honest I thought you were dumping me. That you’d met someone else last night’

'Are you kidding?' asked Sophie in surprise 'All I wanted last night was to be with you. No one else could interest me. I’ll go to the police after work. I should have known better, I really should. Thank you for not going mad’

‘I still think you’re an idiot though’

‘Well, yes, on this occasion I’ll accept that’ smiled Sophie

‘I’ll wait and come with you if you like’ offered Paula wanting to do all she could to protect her girlfriend

‘I would like. My very own lawyer’

‘Hmm… I’m very expensive though’

‘Will you take other forms of payment’ asked Sophie quietly, leaning into the solicitor with a quirked eyebrow

‘I’m sure we can come to an arrangement’ smiled back Paula

********************

By six o’clock Sophie & Paula were walking back to Paula’s car. Sophie still a little subdued by the days events.

‘You’ve done the right thing love’ said Paula ‘I’m proud of you’

‘You shouldn’t be’ said Sophie ‘I shouldn’t have been such an idiot in the first place’

‘Hey, why are you always so hard of on yourself’ said Paula taking hold of Sophie's shoulders and looking at her ‘The important thing is you corrected your mistake’

‘Sophie looked into Paula’s eyes ‘Thanks for talking sense into me’

‘That’s what I’m here for, so from now on, promise me, anything comes up you’re even a little unsure of you’ll talk to me?’

‘I promise’

‘Right. Now, how about dinner?’

‘Sounds good to me. But I’m paying. I definitely owe you after today’

‘Fair enough but only if you stop beating yourself up. Deal?’

‘Deal’ replied Sophie with a little smile as she got into the red Mercedes

**************

Paula chose a small Italian restaurant on the way back to her house for dinner. She had deliberately chosen somewhere that she knew was good, but reasonably priced seeing as Sophie was paying. She appreciated that Sophie always wanted to pay her way and didn’t want to take that independence away from her but was also aware that sometimes her choice of restaurant was a little on the expensive side.

‘I’ll have a glass of Chablis and the prawn linguine please’ ordered Paula

‘The Calzone and a glass of pinot for me please’ said Sophie

‘I really did miss you last night you know’ said Paula holding Sophie's hand and smiling across at her in the candlelight. She was so beautiful.

‘Well I don’t think you should let me out of your sight again after last night do you?’ laughed Sophie

‘Maybe I won’t’ teased Paula ‘I mean I don’t want one of those weird relationships where we can’t do anything without each other. But everything just seems to be better when it’s with you’

‘Have you had one of those relationships then?’ asked Sophie keen to get to know a bit more about Paula's past.

‘Kind of’ admitted Paula ‘Back in my uni days’

‘Tell me more’ said Sophie intrigued

‘There were five of us shared a house. We had all met in halls in our first year and got on really well, so, for the next year we got a house together. There was Fiona, Carolyn, Becky, Me & Sheila. One night Carolyn & I ended up staying up after everyone else had gone to bed, we’d always been close and she knew that I’d dated a couple of girls. One thing led to another when she was asking me about what it was like and we ended up kissing. I’d always quite fancied her to be honest so I wasn’t going to turn down the opportunity’

Sophie couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy at the thought of Paula fancying someone else, even if she knew it was ridiculous considering it was thirty years ago. ‘And…’ she prompted taking a sip of her wine.

‘And we started dating from then, but because we were in the same classes and lived in the same house it all got quite intense quite quickly. We were never out of each other’s sight it was pretty much 24/7’

‘And you didn’t like that?’ asked Sophie wondering if she needed to slow things down.

‘At first it was fine. We’d been best friends and it seemed fairly natural, but then Carolyn got really clingy. I started to feel trapped. I wanted to see friends on my own sometimes or go to my parents or even just sleep on my own occasionally, but it was never ending. I stopped being Paula and became Paula & Carolyn. I lost my identity for a little while’

‘Has that happened in all your relationships?’ asked Sophie, a hint of concern in her voice as she thought about how Paula had also strayed from Marcus, after her experience with Kate she didn’t want to leave herself wide open for someone who couldn’t commit again.

Paula sensed the apprehension coming from her partner and as the food was placed in front of them she took hold of Sophie's hand. She looked across the table making sure she was looking straight into the youngsters eyes so that she could see the sincerity in her own.

‘Sophie. That was when I was very young. I had a lot I still wanted to do, a lot to still explore, including my sexuality. Things are very different for me now’

‘But what about Isla’s Dad? You cheated on him’

‘Yes, I did’ she started, with regret in her voice ‘and it was the wrong thing for me to do and I saw just how much hurt it caused to everyone around me. Again, and I know this sounds like I’m making excuses, that was different. I shouldn’t have got married. I was trying to conform to what everyone thought I should be and trying to make my parents proud. But… it was the wrong choice for me. That’s why I strayed eventually. I couldn’t live a lie anymore. I had to get away for my own happiness. I just should have done it differently’

‘I cheated on Sian. So I’m not going to judge anyone’

‘But you’re worried aren’t you baby? Worried that I’ll feel trapped and run away?’

‘Maybe’ said Sophie quietly, not really wanting to admit her fear of losing Paula and how she’d recover if she had her heart trampled on again.

‘All that was years ago Soph. Look at me’ she said waiting for the young brunette to meet her eyes ‘I’ve done everything I want to do. I know exactly who I am and what I want from life. And that Sophie Webster is you. You make me feel alive. You’re everything I’ve been looking for all this time. I’ve made all my big mistakes and learnt from them. That’s not to say I won’t make more, but none of the same ones’

Sophie smiled ‘I’m sorry. I’m being needy aren’t I?’

‘Not at all. I’d always rather hear your concerns than them get bottled up and create a problem. I only mentioned anything because you are still young, you’ve got lots of exploring still to do and I don’t want you to be held back by me being old and settled’

Sophie laughed ‘Old and settled! I was old and settled by the time I was 14. I love old & settled’

Paula laughed then too ‘This is far too intense a conversation after such a long day’

‘You’re right it is. Anyway, can I not do my exploring with you?’ she added with a raised eyebrow

‘My love, you can explore with me as much as you want’

The pair finally tucked into their food and continued a much more light hearted conversation about what they were planning to do that weekend.

‘Do you fancy going to see a film?’ asked Sophie ‘It’s ages since I’ve been to the cinema’

‘That sounds good. It will be like a proper date. I think we need some more of those’

‘Why don’t we go to the Everyman. My treat. Then we can get proper drinks and loads of snacks’

‘I love the Everyman! You don’t have to pay though’

‘Why not? It’s going to be a date and therefore I am going to pay for my woman’

Your woman eh?’ laughed Paula ‘I could get used to that’

‘Good’ said Sophie leaning across to plant a soft kiss on Paula’s lips ‘because that’s what you are Paula Martin’

‘ooh, possessive’ replied Paula with a grin, whilst returning the kiss ‘I love a woman who takes control’

Sophie leant back with the biggest grin on her face ‘Thank you for today. I really do appreciate your help and wisdom. I’ll try not to make too many stupid mistakes and annoy you’

‘I’m sure there’ll be plenty along the way sweetheart, but today has just proved that we can at least talk things through and sort things out’

Sophie paid the bill and held out her hand for Paula to take as they walked back to the little red Mercedes. She opened the door for Paula before walking round to the passenger side and letting herself in.

‘I’m glad I won’t be going to bed alone again tonight’ said Paula as she rested her hand in Sophie's lap.

‘Me too’ said Sophie, lifting Paula’s hand to kiss it. ‘Now let’s go do some exploring…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I know this wasn't one of my best. All kudos and comments encourage me to write. It's the food that keeps me going.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having made up over dinner, Sophie & Paula return home to make up some more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a chapter for the more mature reader... This is your warning. If you're likely to be offended skip to the next one.

Paula pulled up on the gravel driveway outside her house. ‘This day feels like it’s lasted an eternity’ she sighed as she pulled on the handbrake and Sophie removed her hand from her lap.

‘It’s certainly been eventful’ agreed Sophie. ‘I’m sorry for all the hassle’

‘Will you stop apologising now please?’ chastised Paula. ‘It’s done, we’ve talked it out. Now get that fine ass of yours inside’

Sophie grinned as Paula chased her playfully into the house. ‘This feels so much more like a home when you’re in it’ said Paula ‘It just feels empty without you these days’

‘You sure that’s not because Isla isn’t here’ asked Sophie

‘Sure I’m sure. It’s completely different’ replied Paula pulling Sophie to her for a slow, sensuous kiss. ‘Mmm. I love kissing you’

‘You’re pretty good at it’ murmured Sophie between kisses

‘Why thank you madam’ smiled Paula against Sophie’s lips ‘Shall we have a drink before bed? Cuddle up on the sofa a bit?’

‘Sounds good to me babe’ said Sophie ‘What shall we watch?’ she asked flicking on the Sky Box with the remote to see what was on the planner. ‘You can tell a lot about a woman by what’s on her Sky planner you know…’

‘Can you now?’ laughed Paula as she went across to the kitchen to put the kettle on

‘Uh huh. But, the good news for you, is that I’m liking what I see so far’ she said ‘A bit like the rest of you’ she added with a raised eyebrow.

‘Well I’m glad you approve...So far...! Do you fancy a hot chocolate?’ asked Paula. ‘I’ve got some posh John Lewis stuff here. I’ve been waiting for a special occasion’

‘Nice’ said Sophie ‘What’s the occasion though?’

‘Anytime with you is special Soph’ said Paula

Sophie crossed the room to kiss her lover once more ‘You...’ she said, pausing to kiss her again ‘are totally adorable’ 

‘Nope. I’m a hard assed lawyer’ argued Paula with a smile ‘don’t you be wrecking my reputation’

‘Yeah, yeah… I know that you’re actually just a big softie Ms Martin’ laughed Sophie as she kissed her adoringly. ‘Shall we watch a Criminal Minds?’

‘Good choice but you’ll have to look after me if it’s a scary one’

‘Promise’ said Sophie moving back over to the sofa whilst Paula finished making the hot chocolates. ‘except we’ll know who’s actually more likely to get scared’

‘I don’t know’ said Paula ‘I wouldn’t mess with you. I think you’re pretty kick ass and not scared of anything. I feel really safe when I’m with you’

‘Really?’ smiled Sophie glad that she gave her girlfriend that feeling ‘I would definitely protect you, from anything. Nothing will hurt you whilst I’m around’ she growled.

The two snuggled up on the sofa in a comfortable silence, holding hands, sipping their hot chocolate, fully absorbed in the programme they were watching. Once their drinks were finished they lay down together on the sofa. Paula sitting back against the arm with Sophie laid beside her, head on her chest. They only broke the silence to pass comment about the episode they were watching.

‘It’s got to be the guy from the shop! Look how psycho he looks!’ said Paula

‘No. He’s the red herring. Come on Paula you can’t fall for that. It’s too obvious’

‘Really?’

‘Yes, really. Look Garcia is all over it, she’s found the link. It’s definitely that guy from that youth centre. Just need JJ to take him down’

‘Oh. You were right’ said Paula as the end credits ran, slightly disappointed in herself.

‘It was always going to be him from the second they did that shot in the mirror with him looking at her!’ said Sophie smugly ‘Don’t worry. I don’t think any less of you’ she laughed as Paula mercilessly tickled her into submission.

‘Right, time for bed I reckon’ said Paula yawning

‘But we haven’t picked a film for Saturday yet!’

‘Well we can look in bed’ said Paula straightening the cushions ‘Come on missus’ she said holding out her hand to pull a reluctant Sophie up from the sofa.

 

‘What are the options?’ called Sophie from the en-suite with her mouth full of toothpaste. Paula was already laid in bed and scrolling through the cinema listings on her phone to see what was on. Sophie bounded across the room and leapt full length across the bed superman style.

She snuggled into Paula's chest so she could also see what was on the screen. Paula put her right arm around Sophie's shoulders stroking the soft skin with her fingertips.

‘Right, we have…Aquaman’

‘Don’t fancy that. I’m more of a Marvel girl myself’

Paula smiled and kissed Sophie's head ‘Yet another reason why we are meant to be’ she said ‘DC suck. There’s just not enough ironic humour’

‘Which is your favourite Marvel film?’ Sophie was by no means an expert but had seen most of the films with Jack.

‘I’d have to say Guardians of the Galaxy I think. A controversial choice I know, but it just makes me laugh and so love Groot. What about you?’

‘I like the Avengers films. Especially Agent Hill. Mmmm’

‘Well we’re not watching those films together if you’re going to be fawning over her!’ said Paula, slightly jealous and giving Sophie a little dig of her nails in warning.

‘Ow, jealous bum’ laughed Sophie ‘What else is there?’

‘How about Bohemian Rhapsody? I would like to see that’

‘Hmm, tempting. I do like something I can sing along to’

‘Yeah, I had noticed, you’ve already made me watch The Greatest Showman twice, and Mamma Mia 2. Do you know the Queen songs though? Aren’t you too young?’

‘Er yeah, of course I do. It’s the music of legends. Everyone knows Queen, even if I wasn’t born when Live Aid happened’

‘You weren’t born, oh Jeez that makes me feel old’ said Paula laughing ‘I think I was doing my A-Levels!’

‘You’re only as old as the woman you feel’ smiled Sophie leaning her head back to kiss Paula gently on the lips and sliding her hand under the duvet to stroke her lovers stomach & hips. She felt Paula react to her touch, her body involuntarily moving. As she looked up at her she saw her eyes were closed as she enjoyed the feel of Sophie's hands on her skin. ‘Are you enjoying that?’ said Sophie softly.

‘Maybe a little’ whispered Paula a smile playing on her lips as her own fingertips continued to stroke Sophie's back & shoulders

‘I don’t think I do fancy Bohemian Rhapsody’ said Sophie her fingers starting to explore more of Paula's soft warm skin.

‘No?’ said Paula, her voice starting to hoarsen with arousal ‘What do you fancy?’

‘You’ stated Sophie slipping her hand down lower, tracing across Paula’s thighs. Paula uncrossed her legs, parting her thighs just slightly, grazing her nails lightly across Sophie's shoulders which she knew always had an effect on her lover.

‘How about The Favourite?’ asked Paula without any real interest, her mind now completely elsewhere.

‘I know who my Favourite is…’ said Sophie in a low voice, taking Paula’s phone from her hand, putting it on the table and allowing her body to roll on top of her partner all in one movement.

‘Smooth’ said Paula, her breathing already starting to get heavier at the feel of the naked young woman pressed against her. Her hands were now on Sophie's back, running all over her skin, light touches over every inch making Sophie squirm with pleasure and whimper with desire. Her back, Paula had discovered, was such an erogenous area for Sophie, that she could drive her pretty much to the edge just by stroking her.

Sophie pushed herself up on her arms and lowered her mouth to just an inch above Paula’s lips. She could feel her breath against her, she parted her lips and hovered there, just out of reach. Every time Paula stretched up to meet her mouth Sophie pulled just a little further away. ‘You’re such a tease’ muttered Paula in frustration.

‘Uh huh’ agreed Sophie, before relenting and lowering her mouth to her lovers where it was gratefully received. Their lips met with perfect synchronicity, moving softly against each others, then more urgently as their passion began to grow. The kiss deepened, Paula pulled at Sophie's bottom lip with her teeth before entering her mouth with her tongue. Sophie reciprocated enthusiastically, their tongues and lips dancing together. Sophie only broke the kiss to be able to  breathe ‘I want you’ into the older woman’s ear, then softly bite her ear lobe. Paula moaned with desire, arching her hips up as she tried to get contact with Sophie’s thigh, her nails scraping pink marks down Sophie's back.

Not to be rushed, Sophie started to slowly kiss a path down Paula’s body. All the time her fingers continuing to stroke her partners skin. Goosebumps appeared wherever Sophie touched and Paula writhed beneath her. She loved how Paula reacted to her touch, knowing that she could refuce her cool, collected solicitor to a sensitive, jerky mess.

Sophie's lips were soon caressing her partners right breast, Paula’s back arched as she felt teeth on her already erect nipple. Sophie bit gently at first then began to suck as her fingers worked her left nipple, twisting it between finger and thumb. Sophie loved Paula’s breasts, they were perfect in every way. She pushed them together until she could take both nipples into her mouth at once which elicited a loud moan from her lover. Her hands continued to caress whilst her mouth made sure each nipple was erect and gratified, she knew how sensitive Paula’s nipples were and that this attention to them would be driving her insane.

She reached down with one hand, running her hand up Paula’s leg until she met a wetness with her finger tip. She ran her finger through the wetness, from Paula’s entrance to her clit. Paula pushed her hips up, trying desperately to get more contact, but Sophie pulled her finger away. She rubbed the wetness around Paula’s nipple and sucked it hungrily off.

‘Oh fuck, babe’ moaned Paula. ‘Please, I need you’

‘I know’ whispered Sophie with a smile ‘I can feel’

Sophie pushed Paula’s legs further apart with her thigh. She made her way with her mouth from her breasts, down her stomach and across her hips. She sucked on the soft flesh just above the hip bone and felt Paula’s movements below her become more desperate, feeling her nails in her shoulders as she tried to push her lower to where she needed her touch the most.

Suddenly Paula let out an ecstatic sound as she finally felt her lovers tongue against her. Sophie lay tiny lick after tiny lick against her swollen clit, then she started to lengthen her strokes until they were taking her from her soaking entrance all the way through her folds back to her clit. Paula's hands were in Sophie's hair, holding her in position, she could barely get her breath such was the intensity of her arousal. Then she felt Sophie's fingers sliding inside her, two fingers reaching deep into her, she moved her hips against her hand, Sophie's tongue still on her clit as her fingers slowly fucked her. Paula was losing her mind, getting closer to orgasm with every movement but not wanting it to end because it felt so good. ‘Babe I want to feel you’ she managed to say. ‘I want you to cum with me’.

Paula sat up and manoeuvred a confused Sophie so the young woman was astride her, with a knee either side of her hips, but facing away from her. She was moving her into position so that they could both pleasure each other. Paula pulled Sophie's thighs towards back towards her and plunged her tongue into her lovers dripping pussy. Now Sophie understood what Paula was doing, her arms nearly gave way beneath her at the feel of her partners tongue inside her. She lowered her own head between the solicitors legs so she could mirror the movements . She started to lick hungrily at Paula again, knowing how close she was to the edge. She felt Paula’s tongue sliding through her wetness whilst her fingers rolled her clit. Sophie moved her hips against her lovers mouth whilst also continuing to pleasure her.

‘I’m so close. I’m going to cum’ said Sophie huskily ‘cum with me baby’

That was pretty much all Paula needed to bring her to the edge of orgasm and when Sophie thrust two fingers deep inside her she felt the first waves of orgasm start to take over her body. She had to lean back to allow herself to breathe and started to replicate Sophie’s movements inside her. Within seconds, as both women slid their fingers into the other, they started to orgasm, both moaning loudly as they felt the waves building within, then finally the release came along with a low cry of ecstasy.

They lay spent on the bed, breathing heavy, both needing to recover from the intensity of the orgasm they had just experienced.

‘Fuck Sophie’ finally managed an exhausted Paula ‘No one has ever made me cum like that’

‘Oh stop it’ said Sophie

‘I mean it. There’s just something about the way your body connects with mine. It feels like you take over my whole soul’

Sophie smiled ‘I know what you mean’ she said as she repositioned herself on Paula’s chest ‘I feel it too babe. I’ve never cum so hard’

Paula kissed Sophie’s head ‘I’m so glad I found you?’

Sophie was glad too. She didn’t know what she’d done to deserve Paula but she was going to do everything she could to make sure she never lost her.

Paula reached out and switched off the bedside lamp.

‘We didn’t pick a movie’ said Sophie

‘Sure it can wait until tomorrow’ said Paula with a yawn ‘You’ve tired me out’

‘Still got pretty good stamina for an old bird though’

‘Cheeky sod’ laughed Paula playfully pushing Sophie.

‘Shh. You rest yourself’ continued Sophie

Paula turned on her side and felt Sophie cuddle into the back of her. She had never felt so contented in her life or had so much hope for her future. She took hold of Sophie's arm as it wrapped around her.

‘Good night baby’ she murmured

‘Good night gorgeous’ whispered Sophie kissing the back of her neck and holding her just a little tighter. Sophie couldn’t remember ever feeling this happy or feeling so much for anyone. She felt Paula’s body relax into hers and her breathing even out as she drifted towards sleep, she held her to her, feeling the steady rise and fall of her sleep driven breath. She was so peaceful, so beautiful. ‘I love you’ whispered Sophie quietly into her sleeping girlfriend’s neck, unable to keep the depth of her feelings inside anymore.

‘I love you too Sophie Webster’ murmured Paula softly, before she really did fall asleep, the happiest she could ever remember being.

Sophie pulled her closer. She hadn't meant for Paula to hear what she'd said, she'd thought she was asleep, but 'YES!!' Paula loved her too! She grinned to herself with relief and joy then fell into a deep, contented sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it. I just wish I had more time to write more. Please do comment if you like and even if you don't. Thank you


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paula & Sophie start to tell more people about their relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies. This is most definitely a filler chapter before we get to the arguments and Sophie being a bit immature. It felt like they needed a longer passage of time to grow their relationship before the Speed Dahl debacle but it is a bit of a non chapter lacking story progression. Hope you can still enjoy as a bit of light reading

‘Morning beautiful’ said Paula with a soft smile, tucking Sophie's hair back behind her ear as she started to open her eyes.

‘Morning’ smiled Sophie reaching out and resting her hand on her partner’s waist. ‘I don’t think there could be anything better to wake up to in this world than those eyes looking at me’ she continued.

‘Flatterer’ smiled Paula, her eyes crinkling as she did so.

‘And I love how your eyes crinkle when you smile’

‘Aren’t you the soppy one this morning!’

‘Maybe!’ laughed Sophie leaning forward to capture Paula’s lips with her own. ‘I meant what I said last night’ she said softly as they lay, noses only inches apart, arms on each others waists. ‘I thought you were asleep, but I meant it. I love you’

‘I meant it too sweetheart, I love you’

‘You didn’t have to say it just because I did’

‘Do you really think I’m the kind of woman who says something like that without meaning it?

‘Er, no. I guess not’

‘Exactly. Sophie I love you. I’ve known I was falling in love with you since our first date. I’m just happy we’re in the same place. I thought I was going too fast’

‘Not at all. I’ve been having to stop myself saying it for ages’

‘Well now you don’t have to’ smiled Paula kissing the end of Sophie’s nose. ‘You can tell me as often as you want, because I’m never going to get tired of hearing it’

Sophie laughed and kissed Paula gently. ‘I love you. I love you. I love you’ she whispered against her lips.

‘Enough to go make me breakfast?’ asked Paula

‘User’ said Sophie but started to get out of bed to do it anyway.

Paula watched as Sophie walked across the room to put on the robe hanging behind the door. She still couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have such a gorgeous young woman as a partner. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Sophie asking ‘Is it ok if I borrow this?’

‘I’d rather you didn’t’ said Paula, then off Sophie’s surprised face ‘I think I prefer you without’ she added with a smile and a wink.

‘I’d happily oblige… but you’re going to have to get your heating to come on earlier’ laughed Sophie.

‘I’ll get that sorted straight away’ chuckled Paula ‘In the meantime, what’s mine is yours’

Sophie stepped back to the bed to place a loving kiss on Paula’s lips before heading to the door.

‘Don’t be long’ called Paula after her ‘I’m missing you already’

Sophie laughed as she went down the stairs to make breakfast with the biggest smile on her face.

*****************

‘There you go babe’ said Sophie as she lay the plate down in front of Paula ‘Breakfast is served’

‘Wow’ said Paula ‘When I said about making me breakfast I wasn’t expecting this’

‘I’m not just a pretty face you know’ laughed Sophie ‘Did you have me down as just about being able to toast you some bread?’

‘No! Well, maybe… I guess we’ve never discussed your culinary skills before’ backtracked Paula

‘That’s because you always insist on cooking. I love cooking, I do work in that industry remember!’

‘How did you know Eggs Florentine was my favourite though?’

‘Ah, well I did kind of cheat there and I asked Isla. I wanted to do you a special breakfast. Not every morning is the first morning after you tell a woman you love them’

‘Well I’m impressed and flattered’ smiled Paula as she sliced into a perfectly poached egg ‘You are full of surprises’

Sophie smiled across the kitchen island ‘Why thank you’ she said

‘What are your plans today?’ asked the older woman

‘I’m working until 6. Then I said I’d meet Kate & Rana for a drink if that’s ok with you?’

‘Of course it’s ok with me. You don’t have to ask permission to see your friends. And you know I’m working late tonight anyway. I’ve got a few leads to follow up on with your mums case and hopefully I’ll be able to arrange lunch next week with an old friend who might be able to help out’

‘We’re still on for tomorrow aren’t we?’

‘The cinema? Absolutely we are. You have me all weekend to do with however you choose’

‘Hmm… that sounds perfect’ said Sophie walking round the table and lifting Paula’s hair so she could caress her neck ‘because there are lots of things I have in mind’

Paula closed her eyes and moaned ever so slightly at the feel of Sophie's lips grazing her skin ‘What kind of things?’ she whispered

‘You’ll have to wait until tomorrow’ breathed Sophie softly into her lovers ear causing a shiver to run through Paula’s body ‘And I promise you, it will be worth the wait’

‘You always are’ said the solicitor ‘I’ll miss you tonight’ she added

‘I know, I hate being away from you. It just doesn’t feel right’ She moved so she was sitting on Paula's lap, arms around her neck. ‘I’m so glad I found you’ she said smiling as she placed her lips on her lovers ‘I just need my mum home then everything will be perfect’

‘Well’ said Paula kissing Sophie back ‘I need to get off to work in that case and see if I can make that happen for you’

‘Thank you babe, for everything’

‘You don’t need to thank me sweetheart. Now, move that butt of yours so I can go and save the world’ laughed Paula.

Sophie gave her a last kiss and removed herself. ‘You get going babe. I’ll wash up and stuff then just pull the door to after me’

The solicitor gathered her coat and briefcase and headed to the door with Sophie following.

‘I’ll see you tomorrow’ said the older woman with a good bye kiss

‘You definitely will’ replied Sophie ‘I’ll message you later’

Paula slid into the car and started the engine. She slipped the car into gear and wound down her window as her young partner stood in the doorway. ‘I love you’ she said with a grin as the car crunched across the gravel.

Sophie grinned from ear to ear ‘I love you too’ she said and waved until the car disappeared around the corner. She closed the door behind her and sighed contentedly. How the hell did she get so lucky?

 

****************

Paula laughed as she looked at her phone. She was sitting at her desk, wading though a mountain of paperwork when a photo of Sophie with a sad face and a **_Miss You xx_** message came through.

**_Miss you too xx_** she typed and quickly snapped a pouty photo to send in return

She leaned back in her chair for a minute and stretched, a smile playing on her lips as she thought about Sophie Webster. She thought about those soulful blue eyes, her soft skin, her huge heart and the way she made her feel whenever she was close. Yes, Paula Martin was head over heels in love and there was nothing she could do about it. She looked back at the files in front of her determined to find a way to get her young lovers mum back to her. Though, ironically, she owed a lot to Duncan Radfield, without him she would never have met Sophie and that was something she just couldn’t bear the thought of.

‘How you getting on?’ asked Ros, Paula’s assistant as she poked her head around the door ‘You’ve been pouring over those for hours’

Paula looked up ‘I’m just trying to find a hole in all of this. Find one thing that can prove Sally knew nothing about any of what Duncan was planning’

‘This one really means a lot to you doesn’t it?’ Ros had been Paula’s assistant since she’d started the company and had become a close friend and confidant over the years. She had been a huge support to Paula through the break up of her marriage and there was very little she didn’t know about Paula’s life.

Paula couldn’t help the twinkle reaching her eyes as she thought about Sophie ‘Yes it does’

‘So are you going to tell me what hold this case has over you, because I know for a fact that this is one you’d normally have passed over to James. You stick to the corporate stuff usually’

‘Sally was an old school friend of mine’ she said

‘Is that all?’ asked Ros with a knowing smile taking a seat across the desk. ‘You’ve been holding something back on me for weeks missus! Don’t think I haven’t noticed’

Paula laughed ‘I can’t get away with anything with you can I?’

‘Nope, I’ve known you far too long. Have you got a thing for this Sally woman?’

Paula laughed out loud. Ros really couldn’t have been further from the truth ‘No! Absolutely not I can promise you that?’

Ros looked a little deflated, she had been convinced by Paula’s recent demeanour and sparkle in her eye that there had been a woman on the scene, but maybe she’d got it wrong this time. ‘Maybe I’ve put two and two together and made 5’ she admitted ‘It’s just that you’re so committed to this case and you’ve been looking a bit like a love sick puppy. I haven’t seen that expression on your face for years’

Paula smiled ‘Ros, really, you think I’d fall for one of my clients? Then carry on representing them?’

‘Hmm, you make a fair point. There is someone though isn’t there? I’m not totally wrong?’

‘No, you’re right on that score, though I am a little bit embarrassed that I’ve been looking like a “love sick puppy” around the office. I thought I was more professional than that’

‘Don’t worry. It’s only obvious to me because I’ve known you so long. So come on… spill’

‘Ok, ok’ said Paula holding her hands up in surrender ‘crack the biscuits open and I’ll tell you everything’

Ros quickly returned with a box of shortbread and a cuppa of her own. She made herself comfortable. ‘So Ms Martin…Who is she?’

‘Who says it’s a she?’ asked Paula indignantly

‘It’s totally a she. You told me you were never going near men again and I’ve never seen you near a guy that gives you that kind of gooey expression you’ve been wearing’

‘I really need to work on my game face don’t I?’

‘For me maybe…’

‘She’s called Sophie’ smiled Paula, even the sound of her name gave her butterflies ‘and I swear she’s the best thing that ever happened to me Ros. I’ve never been happier or had more hope for my future’

‘Wow, that’s quite a statement’

‘She’s amazing. She is funny and intelligent and strong and so full of life. She makes me feel alive and she is beautiful, inside and out. She has the purest soul, she would do anything for anyone and she has proper morals and values’

‘Good lord Paula, you have got it bad. Are you sure you haven’t dreamt her?’

Paula laughed ‘Sometimes I have to pinch myself that she’s real. She makes me want to be a better person’

‘I’m really happy for you. It’s a long time since I’ve seen you like this’

‘I didn’t think I deserved to find anyone again. Not after the mistakes I’ve made’

‘You’re so hard on yourself. We all make mistakes’

‘Well I am not messing this one up. She is far too good to lose. I know it’s early days but I think this could be forever’

Paula’s phone pinged **_Just going to meet K &R. Hope you’re not working too hard. Call you later? Xx_**

**_Have fun sweetheart. I’m just talking about you to Ros x_ **

**_Good things I hope? X_ **

**_Maybe xx_ **

**_Oi x_ **

**_Just kidding. Of course good things! Call me when you’re home x_ **

**_Will do. I love you xx_ **

_Paula’s grin spread from ear to ear. Ros smiled, her friend was totally onblivious to anyone else being there._

**_I love you more xx_ **

‘Like I said, love sick puppy’ laughed Ros ‘I may as well not be here’

‘I’m sorry. We just said ”I love you” last night for the first time and that’s the first time she’s text it to me’

‘I’ve never seen you so soppy! But, I don’t get what the connection is to this case you’re working so hard on?’

‘Ah’ said Paula looking sheepish

‘What?’ asked Ros intrigued

‘Er. Sophie’s last name is Webster’ she looked at Ros waiting for the penny to drop

‘Sally’s sister?’

Paula shook her head ‘Sophie is Sally’s daughter’

Ros looked stunned and momentarily was speechless, then ‘Well I didn’t see that coming’

‘Neither did I’ said Paula ‘It came from nowhere. I saw her, spoke to her and I couldn’t get her out of my mind and I’m lucky enough that she felt the same’

‘What’s the age gap?’

‘What does it matter?’ asked Paula somewhat defensively

‘It doesn’t I guess’

‘Come on Ros, you said yourself that you’ve not seen me happy for a long time’

Ros smiled ‘You’re right. What does it matter as long as you’re happy? How did Sally take it?’

‘Not well to start with. She found out the day of the pre-trial’

‘Ah! Is that why she sacked you?’ Paula lowered her eyes guiltily ‘Now it makes sense! I wondered what had gone wrong. You’d never been sacked before’

‘Well, there’s a first time for everything. It definitely wasn’t my finest hour and I readily admit that we should have waited. But I can’t say I regret it because I’ve found the love of my life. But, this is why I have to make sure I get Sally out of there’

‘Now I see, well how about you let me give you a hand?’

‘Thanks Ros. You’re always so supportive of me’

‘And you are always good to all of us Paula, now come on, lets get your mother-in-law out of prison’

Paula pulled a face at the thought of Sally as her in law, laughed and started going through the files again.

****************

‘Hey you two’ said Sophie as she slid into the booth opposite Kate & Rana ‘Congratulations on your engagement’

Both women held out their rings for Sophie to admire.

‘This isn’t too weird is it?’ asked Rana ‘I don’t want you to feel awkward’

‘Why would I feel awkward?’ asked Sophie ‘Kate & I were a rubbish couple. Weren’t we?’

‘Well I wouldn’t say we were rubbish’ said Kate

‘I would’ said Sophie laughing ‘we were barely more than friends. You wouldn’t let me touch you most of the time’

‘Most of the time?’ asked Rana with a raised eyebrow

Kate & Sophie looked at each other awkwardly

‘I’m joking’ said Rana laughing ‘I don’t expect you to have never touched each other’

‘Well we didn’t really anyway’ said Kate

‘No’ said Sophie ‘it was more like hanging out with my sister’

‘Now this IS getting weird’ said Rana

‘Yes’ said Sophie & Kate in unison with a laugh

‘What you drinking Soph?’ asked Kate

‘I’ll have a pinot please’ said Sophie as Kate headed to the bar

‘Are you sure you’re cool with this’ asked Rana when Kate was out of earshot

‘Honestly Rana. You two are great together. You’ve got something great. Kate and I never did and it wasn’t until I met Paula that I realised just how wrong we were for each other’

‘Who’s Paula?’ asked Rana with an intrigued grin

‘Has Kate not mentioned her?’

‘No’

‘Has Kate not mentioned who?’ asked Kate as she sat back down with the drinks

‘Paula’ replied Sophie & Rana together

‘Who’s Paula?’ asked Kate

‘Oh this is ridiculous’ said Sophie ‘You remember Paula. My mums lawyer. You saw her in the Bistro when Rana was away’

‘Oh yes. Sorry Soph. I didn’t know that was her name. She was pretty hot if I remember, for an old bird anyway’

‘Oi’ said Rana nudging Kate with her shoulder playfully

‘What?!’ said Kate in mock innocence ‘You were away! I was only looking. Why are we talking about her anyway?’

‘Sophie was just saying that she didn’t realise how wrong you two were for each other until she met Paula’

‘Wait a minute’ said Kate ‘can we just backtrack here’

Sophie laughed at Kate who was clearly a bit tipsy by now ‘Where do you want to back track to exactly?’

‘Are you dating your mums hot lawyer?’

‘There we go Einstein. Yes. Paula is my girlfriend’

Kate held out her hand for a high five which Sophie duly obliged with.

‘Flipping eck Soph. I didn’t know you had it in you!!’

Sophie laughed as Rana said ‘Oh I’m dead happy for you Sophie. How long have you been together?’

‘Pretty much since that day at the Bistro. So that is 7 weeks on Monday. Not that I’m counting’

‘Right’ said Kate ‘Jenny!’ she called over to the bar ‘bring us a bottle over please. Sophie tell us everything. I want all the details’

‘She’s fantastic’ said Sophie a little goofily ‘I still can’t actually believe that someone like her is interested in me’

‘Why not?’ said Rana kindly ‘You’re a catch. You’ve always been so good to me when you really didn’t need to be. You’re a really attractive woman, clever, funny, what’s not to like’

‘But she’s a really successful lawyer with her own business, massive house, loads of life experience, in every department…’

‘Speaking of which…Have you slept together yet?’ asked Kate lowering her voice

‘Er yeah’ laughed Sophie ‘It’s been 7 weeks’

‘And?’ asked Kate and Rana together leaning in close

‘And’ said Sophie blushing ‘It’s bloody amazing, I mean I didn’t think it was possible to feel some of those things. She brings a side out in me that I didn’t even know existed’

Kate went up for the high five again but this time Rana just gently pulled her hand back down again whilst giving her a chastening look.

‘How was your mum about it?’

‘How do you think she was?’ asked Sophie rolling her eyes ‘You’ve spent time with her. She totally freaked. She’s barely forgiven you for spoiling her beef stroganoff when you dumped me’

‘Really? Blimey she does a hold a grudge. I should apologise about that’

‘Oh don’t you worry. That was forgotten in a heartbeat when she found me and Paula together. It was particularly weird as she’d tried to set me up with Paula’s daughter and my dad up with Paula’

All three of them laughed at the absurdity. ‘You’re kidding’ said Rana

‘Nope. Paula and I met at a lunch where mum and her were trying to set their lesbian daughters up with each other’

‘Well that backfired!’

‘And then mum, not knowing that Paula and I had already been making out on her sofa all afternoon tried to set her up with my dad’

‘Sophie this is priceless’ said Rana ‘It’s like a soap opera’

‘I can’t believe I didn’t know any of this’ said Kate in disappointment

‘Too busy pining for me weren’t you babe’ teased Rana planting a gentle kiss on her fiancées lips

‘I really think she might be the one you know’ said Sophie seriously ‘It’s different to anything I’ve ever felt with anyone before’

‘I know that feeling’ said Rana smiling at Kate ‘If it’s the real deal don’t ever let it go’

‘I don’t intend to’ said Sophie ‘I’m not saying we won’t have obstacles. It’d be naïve to think that with the age gap and differences in social standing there won’t be difficulties but I think we’ll be able to get through anything’

‘Will you bring her along to our engagement party next week so we can meet her properly?’ asked Rana

‘Of course. We’d love to’ smiled Sophie

‘Yes. I need to check her out and make sure she’s good enough for you’ said Kate protectively.

‘Right’ said Sophie ‘I’m going to get myself home to see Jack before he goes to bed’

The three hugged each other and Sophie headed across to her Dads. It was strange how it suddenly didn’t feel like home anymore. She’d spent so much time there recently that Paula’s was beginning to feel more and more like home. When she was at her dads she still felt like a teenager crammed up in her room whereas at Paula's she felt so much more like the grown woman she actually was.

Once Jack was asleep she went up to her room. She got undressed and into bed missing the warmth of her girlfriend next to her.

**_I’m all tucked up in bed. Lonely here without you xx_ **

**_I’m lonelier here. Your toothbrush misses you xx_ **

**_Just the toothbrush? Lol_ **

**_Maybe me a little bit too. Did you have fun tonight? X_ **

**_It was nice to catch up. They want you to come to the engagement party so they can meet you xx_ **

**_Sounds good, if they don’t mind hanging out with a crusty x_ **

**_They’re used to hanging out with crustys round here don’t worry x_ **

**_Lol. Cheeky. I was telling Ros about you today too. She invited us for dinner x_ **

**_Check us out integrating our friends! Lol xx_ **

**_Looking forward to seeing you tomorrow x_ **

**_Me too. Can’t wait. I’ll come to yours for 1ish x_ **

**_Sounds good to me. Sweet dreams angel x_ **

**_And you. Xx_ **

Paula looked confused as the phone in her hand started to ring and Sophie's face came up

‘Hey’ she answered

‘Hey’ said Sophie ‘I just wanted to say good night properly and…’

‘And…?’ said Paula

‘I love you Paula Martin’

Paula chuckled ‘I love you too baby. Good night’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you weren't too disappointed. The next one will be better. Hopefully the writers block will have cleared and i'll get a bit of inspiration back. Please do leave comments and kudos it is such good motivation. Thank you for reading as there are much better fictions on here which I thoroughly enjoy reading. There are such talented writers like Boatsie, Mad Hatt3r, Brigzi16, X_avfc to name but a few whose updates I look forward to.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the cinema leads to a conversation about Sophie & Paula's relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes a slightly different turn with the characters development. It's slightly darker than I usually write. Hope it doesn't put anyone off

Sophie knocked on the large wooden door of Paula’s house just before 1pm. Paula threw open the door with a big grin on her face.

‘About time too!’ she said pulling Sophie to her and fixing her lips to the young brunettes

‘I’m not late am I?’ asked Sophie

‘Well no, but this morning has dragged. I didn’t think you were ever getting here!’

‘You are so needy’ laughed Sophie before connecting her lips with Paula’s again

Paula looked in mock horror ‘I am not needy’ she said pretending to be outraged at the statement.

‘You totally can’t cope without me’ laughed Sophie

‘I can’ sulked Paula ‘I just don’t want to!’ she stated kissing Sophie again and allowing her hands to roam down to her lovers bum. ‘Mmmm. I love your bum’ she said between kisses.

‘Come on needy, we’re going to be late otherwise and I don’t want to miss the trailers’

Paula playfully hit Sophie in the arm as they headed on to the drive. ‘Your car or mine?’ asked Sophie

‘Mine?’ replied Paula

‘We always go in yours. Aren’t you bored of chauffeuring me around? I’m happy to drive’

‘I’m more than happy to drive you around. As long as you keep your hand on my thigh’ she said with a wink

‘That I can arrange. And I guess your car has heated seats which is a definite plus at the minute!’

Paula opened the car and opened the passenger door for Sophie to get in ‘M’lady ‘ she said with a tiny bow

Sophie giggled and got in the car ‘Why thank you’ she said in her best posh voice as Paula closed the door and went round to the drivers side.

‘What we listening to?’ asked Sophie as Paula started the engine and slowly moved off the drive

‘How about a bit of Smooth?’ suggested Paula

‘Smooth?’ asked Sophie

‘Honestly Soph there are some classic tunes on there. You’ll love it’

‘Well, I’ll try anything once’ acknowledged Sophie with a cheeky grin in Paula’s direction

The innuendo was not wasted on Paula ‘I’ll bear that in mind’ she said in a husky tone with a squeeze of Sophie's thigh as she flicked the radio to Smooth FM

‘Make sure you do’ flirted back Sophie as she took hold of Paula’s hand in her lap. She could feel herself redden a little. Although she was definitely holding her own, or at least she thought she was, Sophie was still a little overwhelmed by how much more experienced sexually Paula was than her. She was definitely willing to try most things to keep her partner satisfied.

‘Oh I will’ said Paula looking lustfully at Sophie ‘Don’t you worry’

Sophie felt her stomach flip. She didn’t believe there was a sexier woman on the planet than her hot shot lawyer.

‘This is such a lesbian song’ said Sophie as ‘Don’t be a Stranger’ by Dina Carrol started to play on the radio

‘Do you think?’ questioned Paula ‘Why?’

‘Listen to the lyrics. Don’t be a stranger. Risk it all, knowing what I’m going to do. I always used listen to it thinking it was written for her mate who she fancied’

Paula laughed ‘when you put it like that it totally makes sense’

‘If only for tonight’ sang Sophie ‘Don’t be a stranger, I want to take this chance. Risk it all for you, knowing what I’m going to do, if only for toniiiiiiight’

Paula laughed again her eyes crinkling with mirth as Sophie tried to hit the high note ‘Voice of an angel’ she teased

‘I know’ laughed Sophie

‘I guess that song is for us too. We risked it all, in a way…’

‘Well I’m glad it wasn’t only for one night’ said Sophie looking lovingly across at Paula and squeezing her hand.

Paula returned the gaze ‘me too’

 

Once they had parked and went into the cinema Sophie went to collect their tickets whilst Paula went to eye up the drinks and snacks. She was already knee deep in pick n mix when Sophie returned.

‘How much are you getting?’ laughed Sophie ‘Don’t forget they bring food and drink to our seats’

‘You can’t do cinema without pick n mix’ said Paula seriously, concentrating very hard on getting the scoop contents into her bag

‘You are adorable, do you know that?’ chuckled Sophie

‘I do’ said Paula with a grin ‘Now let me focus. I’m still missing fizzy watermelon’

‘I would never have had you down as a sweet fiend’ said Sophie amazed at the amount of concentration going into the selection process

‘We do still have a lot to learn about each other sweetheart. Right I’m done. Lets go’

 

Sophie and Paula walked into the auditorium ‘I can’t believe you just spent nearly 6 quid on pick n mix’ muttered Sophie as they took their seats.

‘It’ll last me all week though’ defended Paula ‘This is a great place. Can’t believe we get a whole big, comfy sofa to sit on!’

‘I know, cool isn’t it. And waitress service with all we can eat and drink’

‘Shall we get a bottle of Chablis to share? We can always leave the car here’

‘Sounds good to me babe’

They ordered the wine and a pizza to share which Sophie insisted on paying for, hitting the contactless before Paula had time to even unzip her purse.

‘Soph you have to stop doing that’ said Paula once the waitress left

‘Doing what?’ replied Sophie as she poured the wine.

‘You keep paying for everything. Dinner the other night, cinema today, the wine & food’

‘You bought your own sweets’

‘Yes but only because you’d gone to the loo otherwise I’m sure you’d have paid for them too’

‘I am not having you paying for everything babe’ said Sophie defiantly

‘I’m not getting to pay for anything though! I get that you want to be independent’

‘And I like to treat you’

‘And I appreciate that, I really do’ said Paula taking hold of Sophie's hands ‘but you need to let me pay for stuff too’

‘I just don’t want you thinking that I expect you to pay just because you have a better job than me’

Paula sighed with frustration ‘Darling I don’t think you expect me to pay. You go out of your way to do exactly the opposite. But please, I want to be able to treat you as well you know’

Sophie looked a bit sheepish ‘I didn’t think of it like that. I was too busy trying to prove that I wasn’t after you for your money’

‘I know you’re not. I’ve been with people who have wanted me for my money and HAVE expected me to pay for everything. You are definitely not one of those people. But…’

‘But what?’

‘My financial situation is a privileged one and I want to be able to share it with you. So, let me buy things and let me look after you. At the minute, as lovely as it is, you’re so determined to prove you’re not with me for my money that you’re paying for EVERYTHING

‘Ok’ said Sophie quietly ‘I just want us to be equals. I didn’t want you thinking you had to look after me’

‘I don’t think that and I love how independent you are. I want to pay for nice things because I love you and I want us to have the best life possible together. But, the fact is I’m in a strong financial position and if I want to spoil my very beautiful, very sexy girlfriend I damned well will do! So are we sorted on this?’

‘Yes, we are’ smiled Sophie ‘As long as you promise to still let me do things too’

‘Absolutely’ replied Paula ‘The last thing I would want is to take your independence’

Sophie snuggled down into Paula, her head on her shoulder and arm on her thigh Paula lifted her arm and put it around her girlfriends shoulders. ‘What did I do to deserve you?’ asked Sophie as the trailers began to play. Paula kissed the top of her head. ‘I think it’s me who should be asking that’ she replied

*************

After the film had finished Sophie & Paula headed for the foyer hand in hand.

‘Well I thought it was crap’ said Sophie ‘I was so disappointed’

‘It wasn’t the best I have to admit’

‘I thought it would be more like the original but it was all a bit forced jollity’

‘I wasn’t too keen on the songs either’

‘One thing I can guarantee though…’

‘What’s that?’ asked Paula looking at Sophie quizzically as they reached the entrance

‘You won’t need a spoonful of sugar to make me go down’ then laughed at her own joke

‘That is terrible’ laughed Paula ‘I’m glad you made yourself laugh though’

‘I’ve been waiting ages to say it’ said Sophie still chuckling with Paula smiling at just how pleased Sophie was with herself ‘Shall we go for a couple of drinks before we head home?’

‘Why not?’ said Paula ‘I’m not really dressed for a night on the town though’

‘You always look good babe’ said Sophie looking her girlfriend up and down appreciatively. Paula was classically dressed in jeans and a well cut grey jumper. ‘It’s only a couple on Canal Street, not a night out clubbing’

At the mention of Canal Street Paula suddenly looked a little apprehensive which didn’t go unnoticed by Sophie ‘What’s wrong? We don’t have to if you don’t fancy it’

 ‘My ex used to manage one of the bars there. I’ve not been back in years’

‘Which Ex?’ asked Sophie

‘Ella’ said Paula

‘The one who left you for a younger woman?’

‘That’s the one. I’ve never been back to Canal Street since we split’

‘But babe that’s years ago now’ said Sophie concern for her girlfriend showing in her voice ‘Do you still have feelings for her?’ she asked tentatively, a little afraid of what the answer might be.

‘God no!’ said Paula with a great deal of certainty ‘I have no feelings for anyone except you and what I felt for her even back then is literally zero compared to what I feel for you babe. It’s nothing like that. Totally the opposite in fact’

Sophie kissed her gently ‘What is it then babe? Talk to me’

‘Do you mind if we just go home?’ said Paula taking Sophie by the hand ‘I think I’d just like to cuddle up in front of the TV with you if you’re up for that. Get a take away maybe? My treat…’ she said with a raised eyebrow and a soft smile continuing on from their earlier conversation.

‘Of course not, that sounds just perfect to me’ said Sophie ‘Are you ok to drive?’

‘Yes, I’m fine. I only had a small glass and that was a couple of hours ago now’

The two walked hand in hand back to Paula’s car and chatted about the disaster they considered Mary Poppins Returns to be and some of the trailers that had interested them.

‘Have you seen any of the Pedro Almodovar films?’ asked Sophie her fingers entwined with Paula’s on her lap.

‘Yes! I love his films’ said Paula enthusiastically ‘I’ve got them all. You’re the first person I’ve found who’s even heard of him’

‘I loved Matador’

 ‘I think Volver is just amazing’

‘Pretty much anything with Penelope Cruz is amazing’ said Sophie with a grin

‘You have a pretty high bar with your taste in women!’

‘Damn right I do’ quipped back Sophie squeezing her hand ‘And you sailed right over it’ 

Paula smiled gently across at Sophie ‘I’m really not that great you know Soph. You’re only just getting to know me. I have flaws. A lot of them. If you put me on a pedestal you’re just going to be disappointed’

‘I don’t see how you could ever disappoint me’

Paula looked forward concentrating on parking the car up with a slightly worried expression clouding her eyes.

 Once they were through the door Sophie made them both a cup of tea than sat beside Paula, legs tucked under her on the sofa.

‘What shall we watch?’

‘I’m easy. You choose’ said Paula distantly

‘You’re quiet babe. Are you ok?’

‘I’m fine. I’m enjoying just being with you. It’s nice to just have some quiet undisturbed time together’ replied the solicitor unconvincingly

‘You are not fine. There’s something up. Have I done something wrong?’ she asked beginning to get worried. There had been something off since they left the cinema which she couldn’t quite put her finger on.

Paula didn’t say anything but just smiled. There was something in her eyes that wasn’t right. They were so deep and soulful and told a thousand emotions but right now they were missing the mischievous twinkle that normally sat there.

‘I think we need to talk’ said Paula softly, nervously.

 ‘I’m listening’ said Sophie quietly. These talks rarely went well for her ‘Are you going to end it with me?’

‘Why on earth would I do that?’ asked Paula shocked

‘I don’t know. I don’t know what you want to talk about’

Paula looked into Sophie's eyes and could see nothing but kindness and understanding there.

‘I’m worried that you’re seeing me as some sort of wonder woman and I don’t think I can live up to those expectations Soph. I don’t want you to see me as something I’m not. I want to be honest with you about who I am’

‘What do you mean?’

‘I hit a really bad place after Ella’ she said ‘I hit rock bottom. Her leaving me for someone younger destroyed my self confidence. I’d already struggled after Marcus threw me out. I thought Julia would be there for me, but like I said, she wasn’t interested once I was actually available. I was rejected by two people who I thought loved me and it took me a long time to get my strength back from that. I lost my way completely’

‘It can’t have been easy’ said Sophie hating to see the look of sadness she could see in her lovers eyes. She had always been drawn to Paula’s eyes, they were one of the things she loved most about her.

‘It really wasn’t’ admitted Paula with a wry smile ‘then, once Isla went away to 6th form, my friend Ros had had enough of me being miserable & single. She had seen what my marriage break up did to me, decided enough was enough and that we were going down Canal Street to get me hooked up’

‘I can’t imagine there was a shortage of takers!’

‘You’d be surprised’ said Paula taking a sip of her coffee ‘We were two middle aged women out in a young persons world. All it did the first couple of times was make me feel past it. No one had a second glance for us. I think they thought we’d just got lost after work!’

‘So how did you meet Ella then?’

‘Ros convinced me to go out for what she promised would be one last time if I didn’t meet anyone. We tried a midweek mixer, supposedly for a more mature clientele. It was dead though, just us and a German couple who really were lost. So we sat at the bar and started chatting to the manager who was about our age but much cooler. We just got on really well, she flirted a bit and it made me feel good for the first time in a long time. Ros had to go because one of her kids was sick and I decided to stay and chat. The next thing I knew I’d had two bottles of wine, the bar was closed and I was snogging Ella’

Sophie had a huge pang of jealousy at the thought of Paula kissing anyone else but realised that this was not about her or her feelings.

‘I was in there pretty much every night after that. We chatted and laughed and I started to feel more like my old self. She had a huge circle of friends in the gay community and I was suddenly a part of all that. Everyone knew Ella and as her girlfriend, by default, everyone knew me. I had a social life again, something other than just work and Isla and my confidence came back. It was so good to feel wanted again and I got dragged into the passion and excitement of all’

She looked down again, away from Sophie's gaze. Sophie squeezed her hands encouraging her to go on.

‘We were together for about 6 months and I thought I’d found the one. Then one night I came back to hers after working late on a case and she was in bed with this young girl I’d seen hanging round the bar for the last few weeks. There were lines of coke by the bed and they were both wasted. It turned out that she had been sleeping with other people all along and doing drugs and I’d been so blinded that I didn’t see any of it’

‘We’re all guilty of closing our eyes to things when love is involved babe’

‘I was so terrified of being alone again that I told her I’d forgive her and that we could move forward. But she wasn’t bothered; she was clearly never that interested in the first place and was just a player. I was her bit of posh totty that paid for everything, took her to nice places and bought her nice gifts. She just ended it there and then and I was devastated’

‘That’s awful, I’m so sorry’ said Sophie moving nearer to Paula to pull her into a hug.

‘It’s stupid really. I should have known better. I couldn’t believe how stupid I’d been for someone who was supposed to be a successful business woman. Everything just fell apart for me again. I lost my new group of friends as she told them all sorts of lies about me abusing her and other nonsense. I couldn’t even go out on the scene anymore if I’d wanted to, which I didn’t, as her ‘gang’ were out to get me. But the worst thing was my confidence got knocked so badly that I just couldn’t see a way forward. I could just see Isla going off to Uni in a year or so and a lifetime of loneliness stretching out in front of me. I couldn’t see myself as being desirable to anyone ever again. How could I match up to what the youngsters on the scene had to offer?’

‘You are the most desirable woman I know’ said Sophie earnestly reaching out a thumb to wipe the tear that had formed at the corner of Paula’s eye. ‘Anyone can see that’

Paula attempted a tiny smile, reassured by the support Sophie was showing. 

‘Ros was amazing and eventually she got me to see a counsellor. Isla was boarding at 6th form college so had no idea what was going on as I just put a front on every time she called. I was barely going to work and the business nearly went under. Ros and my two partners kept it going for me and I will forever be grateful for that’

‘But you would never know that to look at you now’ said Sophie ‘You are so strong, so confident. Everyone has so much respect for you. You’re an amazing mum, just look at the relationship you have with Isla’

‘Thank you’ said Paula smiling ‘the counselling was my lifeline. He was amazing and got me to re find myself. But it was a real struggle Soph. I mean I’m stronger now than I’ve ever been, I’ve laid those demons to rest and thanks to Richard I regained my confidence and learned to love myself but I do worry that one day I might end up back in that place’

‘Right Paula Martin. You need to listen to me and listen good’ said Sophie ‘You ARE an amazing woman. You are confident and you are so strong to have survived everything you have. You are gorgeous and sexy and I would not change a single thing about you’

‘I’m sorry I’ve put a downer on today, but I don’t want you to have a false impression of who I am. I’m not as confident as everyone thinks’

‘That doesn’t matter to me. You’ve been hurt. Really hurt by people and I totally understand that. You have no need to tell me any of this. It’s all in your past and as far as I’m concerned all that matters is our future. I mean my mum started telling you all my horror stories the first day we met’

‘But you handled them all so well!’

‘No I didn’t, I really didn’t. I fell apart on more than one occasion and this is what I’m telling you. We all have those demons. What you have just told me changes nothing between us at all. I was a mess after Sian, I was a bigger mess after Maddie and I was in a really dark place. I thought about killing myself. I nearly went through with it. So you are no weaker than me and equally no less of a woman than me’

‘You thought about killing yourself’ said Paula quietly

‘Yes, when I was drunk up on a church roof. You don’t get much darker than that. I ended up falling and nearly dying anyway. At least you had the good sense to see a counsellor and get yourself sorted. So, I think we can safely say that we are both in the same boat’

‘Come here’ said Paula pulling Sophie into her arms and holding her tight ‘I’m sorry you went through all that and I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you’

‘And I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you. Ella, Julia, Marcus, they’re all stupid to have not realised just what an amazing woman you are. But I do realise and what is important is that we are there for each other now’

‘Yes, we are’ said Paula, the light coming back into her eyes as the burden of the conversation was lifted from her ‘I was worried you might leave me when you found out I wasn’t the strong, confident, independent, professional woman you thought I was’

‘But you ARE all those things’ insisted Sophie her hands either side of Paula’s face ‘and so much more. Just because you stopped being them for a little while doesn’t change who you fundamentally are’

‘I know that everyone sees me as some powerhouse lawyer, with unshakable, confidence, kicking ass as a woman in a mans world’

‘And that’s what you are’ interjected Sophie

‘But I want you to know the real me. All of me’

‘Likewise’ replied Sophie lifting Paula’s chin so she could kiss her gently ‘We have a lifetime to learn’

Paula smiled, falling once more into the depth of Sophie's bright blue eyes ‘I love you’

‘I love you too’ replied Sophie kissing Paula tenderly

‘So we should concentrate on our future?’

‘Absolutely. And right now I think our future consists of a Greys Anatomy marathon, Thai takeaway, a bottle of wine then me taking you to bed to make love to you’

‘What more could I ask for?’ asked Paula smiling and kissing Sophie with all the love she felt.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm torn on this chapter. I think that Paula is a real fun loving person, always ready to have a bit of fun. But I also think there's a front and a vulnerability that I wanted to explore. I'm torn because i don't know if I've weakened her too much. I hope not... Happy to take feedback. Thank you for reading.


	20. Chapter 20

‘Hiya mum’ said Sophie hugging her mum and sitting down opposite her.

‘How you doing Sal?’ asked Paula taking the seat beside her girlfriend

‘I don’t know how much longer I can stand it. Are we any nearer getting a trial date?’

‘It should be within the month’ replied Paula

‘A month’ exclaimed Sally

‘To be honest Sally I still haven’t got any proof that Duncan was behind all this. I’m still relying on reasonable doubt as a defence at this point, which should be good enough but I really would like some good solid evidence that Duncan did everything you say he did’

Sally narrowed her eyes as she looked at her solicitor ‘What do you mean by that?’ she asked defensively

‘By what?’ replied Paula puzzled

‘Everything I say he did. Do you not believe me?’

‘Of course I do Sally, I’m just saying we need to prove it’

‘Well it doesn’t sound like it’ continued Sally sounding bitter

‘Mum this is not Paula’s fault’ berated Sophie ‘She’s working night and day to try and get you out of here’

‘Well you would say that wouldn’t you?’ said Sally

‘Why mum? Eh? Why?’ started Sophie defensively. Sally paused slightly taken aback by her daughters tone allowing Sophie to continue with her rant ‘Because she’s my girlfriend, is that what you mean? Because if you do, then yes I will defend her, but only because it’s the truth. She’s put all her other cases on the back burner to concentrate on you so a little gratitude wouldn’t go amiss’

Paula leant back and looked in astonishment at her young lover. She smiled gratefully at her support.

‘I’m sorry Paula’ said a sheepish Sally ‘I do appreciate what you’re doing’

‘That’s better now isn’t it’ said Sophie with a smile

‘Duncan has already pleaded guilty with his main defence being that you were having an affair and that he was so besotted with you he followed all your instructions’

‘That’s absolute tosh’ scoffed Sally

‘His confession says you set up the burner phones. You set up the offshore accounts and he’s provided receipts from times you met up. If we can prove he lied in his statement then we discredit him and hopefully further prove your innocence.’

Sophie looked lovingly at Paula, she loved seeing her partner in lawyer mode. It was so hot. In fact she was finding strong, professional, confident lawyer Paula even sexier now that she knew what was really behind that tough woman exterior. She loved that she was privileged enough to know the real Paula Martin and that the lawyer loved her enough to show her.

‘But I didn’t do any of those things’ said Sally meekly

‘We know’ said Paula & Sophie together with equal measure of frustration.

‘I’ll work on the bank accounts and burner phones’ said Paula ‘But if I give you these dates I really need you to think about where you were. Duncan says you were with him at various restaurants and hotels so I need to prove you were elsewhere’ She pushed a piece of paper with the dates on at Sally.

‘How am I supposed to remember?’

‘For gods sake mum. Just try!’

Paula squeezed Sophie's leg under the table to try and calm her. The action had the desired effect.

Sophie took a deep breath ‘I mean, look, this ones your birthday. You must know what you did then’

‘I promise I’ll try’ said Sally attempting a smile at her daughter ‘How’s Jack doing?’ she asked trying to change the subject

‘He’s getting there’ said Sophie ‘He’s got his prosthetic fitting next week’

‘That’s great news’ said Sally

‘I know, the sooner he can get moving round a bit easier I think he’ll find it easier to fit in again’

‘Any other news? Tim’s a bit rubbish with the gossip’

‘That’s because he’s too busy being angry about everything all the time’ tutted Sophie

‘Give him a break Sophie. It can’t be easy for him with me in here’ Sophie and Paula rolled their eyes at each other as Sally took a drink.

The bell rang then for the end of visiting. Sophie hugged her mum, then Paula

‘Remember Sally, try and remember where you were. We need everything we can get’

‘Love you mum’ said Sophie ‘I’ll see you next week’

‘Bye Love’

‘See you in the morning Sal’ said Paula ‘Keep your chin up and head your down’

*********************

‘Are you sure you want to come to this party tonight?’ asked Sophie as they arrived back at Paula’s after visiting

‘Why wouldn’t I? asked Paula hanging up her coat and taking off her boots

‘Because it’s at The Rovers and you don’t know anyone!’

‘But... I’ll be with you. And they’re your friends, so if I want to be part of your life that involves getting to know your friends!’

‘I guess’ said Sophie allowing Paula to pull her to her ‘It’s not going to be the kind of swanky do you’re used to’

Paula started to kiss the young brunettes neck and murmured ‘I am not swanky. I’m just as happy with a pint in the local!’

‘A pint?’ laughed Sophie leaning back her head to further expose her neck to Paula’s lips and tongue

‘Well, certainly a glass of pinot’ she kissed ‘Or malbec’ kissed again ‘or prossecco’ she took Sophie's earlobe between her teeth ‘What time do we need to be there?’ she whispered in Sophie's ear

‘When we get there…’ moaned Sophie feeling goosebumps rise at the feel of Paula’s breath in her ear.

‘Then I think we should take our time… ‘ murmured Paula ‘starting with a long shower…together’ she continued, her voice dripping with seduction

***********************

‘Where have you two been’ exclaimed an already very drunk Kate bounding over, followed by Rana as the two walked into The Rovers. Sophie & Paula looked sheepishly at each other knowing exactly why they were so late and not regretting it one bit.

‘Ah, yes, sorry we got held up’ replied Sophie as she held on to Paula’s hand

‘I bet you did!’ said Kate cheekily with a knowing look

‘Kate’ admonished Rana

‘Ignore her. She's so drunk already! You must be Paula’ she said ‘Thank you for coming’

‘Congratulations’ said Paula giving Rana a hug. ‘Thank you for inviting me’

‘Have a drink’ said Kate thrusting two glasses of prosecco at the two women

Sophie looked at Rana ‘You’re having a good night then?’

Rana laughed ‘Definitely. But as usual someone’s a little over excited’ she said as she watched Kate start to wave her hands in the air dancing in the middle of the pub. ‘I’m really glad you could make it. It’s lovely to finally meet you Paula’

‘Likewise’ smiled Paula ‘Sophie’s told me a lot about you’

Rana blushed a little ‘I hope it wasn’t too bad’

Sophie grabbed Rana’s hands ‘I have nothing bad to say about you muppet! I’m happy for both of you. I really am’

‘Thank you Soph, it means a lot’

Kate came bouncing back over at that point and planted her lips on Rana ‘Come on babe. I want to dance!’ Rana cast an apologetic glance over her shoulder as Kare dragged her across to where Jenny & Carla were dancing on the seats.

Paula & Sophie slid into a booth ‘Kate’s very full on isn’t she’ commented Paula

Sophie chuckled ‘She can be. Especially when she’s had a few’

‘Rana seems lovely’

‘She is, she calms Kate down a bit which is good’

‘I was a bit jealous of Kate you know, when your mum first said you used to date her’

‘Shuttup’ giggled Sophie nudging Paula with her shoulder ‘You were jealous of Kate Connor?’

‘Maybe a bit’ laughed Paula

‘And we’d only just met’

‘I know, but she’s like 20 odd years younger than me and she’s hardly unattractive is she. And your mum said she broke your heart’

‘Babe, you two aren’t even in the same ball park! When I look at Kate now I see a friend, a slightly childish one at that and we had hardly anything in common. I literally think we just ended up together because we were the only two lesbians in the village so to speak’

‘Really?’

‘Really’ reassured Sophie ‘We didn’t even sleep together!’ she leant over and kissed Paula tenderly. ‘She was just a step ion my pathway to you’

‘Smooth talker’ said Paula reciprocating the kiss

‘So who’s this?’ asked Rita as she sat in the booth beside Sophie

‘Rita, this is Paula, mums solicitor’ Paula raised her eyebrow ‘and my partner’

‘Oh’ said Rita ‘You don’t look like a lesbian’

‘Neither do I Rita’ said Sophie laughing

‘Well that’s true I suppose’ laughed Rita ‘Are you going to get our Sally out?’

‘I certainly hope so’ said Paula amused at the older womans intrusion ‘It’s lovely to meet you’

‘You too dear’ said Rita ‘Now you look after this little one. I’ve known her since she was born you know. She’s like a granddaughter to me’ She leant over and whispered to Paula ‘She’s had it tough you know!’

‘Don’t you worry’ said Paula winking at Sophie ‘She’s in safe hands’

‘I think Auntie Gina wants us’ said Sophie as she saw her aunt waving manically from across the room ‘Excuse us please Rita’ she said as they made there way over to where Gina & Jenny were lining shots up on the bar.

‘I think I need one of those’ said Sophie

‘I’ve not seen you do shots before’ laughed Paula

‘There’s a lot you’ve still to see me do’ said Sophie in a sultry tone, with a raised eyebrow as she picked up a shot glass.

‘I love it when you tease me’ replied Paula picking up a glass of her own

‘Three, two, one, go’ called Jenny as Rana, Carla, Mary, Moira, Gemma & Kate joined them with the shot.

‘What on earth was that?’ asked Paula as she coughed and winced

‘Patron’ slurred Jenny in reply

‘I quite liked it’ said Sophie

‘Another round’ called Kate

‘think I’ll skip this one’ said Paula taking another prosecco instead and watching as Sophie downed another shot

‘Mmm, coffee, that’s what it is’ she said shaking her head as the alcohol hit the back of her throat

‘And Tequila!!!’ called Kate

‘Tequila’ the rest of the women all called together in a dreadful Mexican accent

Paula smiled at Sophie letting her hair down. It was nice to see her in her own environment and for once seemingly unburdened by the weight of everything she generally carried round on her young shoulders. After Sophie’s third patron shot she allowed herself to be whisked off to dance. She allowed Sophie to twirl her round and dance with her as the music played. It was good to see her letting off steam.

Sophie's enthusiasm was infectious and Paula soon found herself dancing along with her girlfriend in the middle of the group of women. They were almost doubled over laughing trying to outdo each others cheesy dance moves when Tim suddenly interrupted pulling Paula out to one side.

‘Do you really think this is appropriate?’ he asked

‘Do I think what’s appropriate?’ asked Paula looking taken aback and confused. Sophie arrived like a shot at her side

‘What’s going on?’

‘Tim was just about to tell me what it was I was doing that he considered inappropriate’ explained Paula, her stare never leaving Tims. If he thought she could be intimidated he was very wrong.

‘You two, here, enjoying yourself whilst my wife, your mum’ he said pointing at Sophie ‘is locked up!’

Sophie’s good mood instantly changed to one of guilt which did not go unnoticed by Paula and she was furious.

‘How dare you point at her and tell her what to do?’ she said in a scarily calm tone taking hold of Sophie's hand who’s head was now lowered. ‘We are entitled to relax and it seems perfectly alright for you to be in here Tim, whilst your wife is locked up. So I suggest you back the hell off and leave us alone’

Sophie squeezed Paula’s hand in gratitude and lifted her head to look at Tim defiantly. Tim took one more look at Paula’s face and walked out of the pub.

‘Are you ok?’ asked Paula concerned

‘He’s right. Why should I be enjoying myself when my mums stuck in there?’

Paula pulled Sophie into her arms in the corner of the pub ‘You have done nothing wrong Sophie. Why should you be punished? Now look at me’ she ordered gently cupping Sophie's face ‘Get back over there and have fun with your friends’

Sophie attempted a smile ‘it doesn’t feel right now’

Paula was having none of it. She was fuming with Tim and wanted to get Sophie back to the relaxed place she had just been

‘Come on she said’ leading her by the hand back to the bar ‘Jonny, 2 patrons please’

Sophie smiled as Paula placed them in front of them. ‘Three, two, one’ said Paula and the two women downed the drinks ‘Right off we go’ she said and dragged Sophie back into the crowd.

‘You’re the best’ said Sophie into her ear

‘I know’ said Paula lifting her up and spinning her round. A move which Kate tried to mirror with Rana but was far too drunk to complete and ended with the pair of them sprawled in a giggling mess on the floor.

It was midnight before Paula managed to get Sophie into a taxi back home. Sophie had managed to forget about the incident with Tim as the night went on but had consumed quite a lot of alcohol doing so. Paula had taken it easy so she could keep an eye on her young lover and get her home safe.

‘But the partys still going’ protested Sophie as Paula sat next to her

‘I know babe but I think it’s time for us to go. I’ve got work tomorrow’

‘Boring’ sulked Sophie

‘Really?’ smiled Paula ‘You weren’t calling me boring an hour ago when you were virtually lap dancing me on my stool’

‘That was fun’ smiled Sophie remembering ‘Maybe I could do it some more when we get home?’

‘Maybe you could’ laughed Paula as Sophie attempted to get out of her seatbelt to straddle her but was too drunk to unclasp the belt ‘Or maybe we could just get you to bed and we can try that another time’

Sophie leaned across as far as she could and whispered in Paula’s ear ‘Or maybe I could just take you to bed and fuck you’

Paula felt her stomach flip, unused to Sophie being quite so blunt about her desires. She was well aware though that more than likely the youngster was going to pass out as soon as she got her upstairs. In fact she was asleep, mouth open, right now. Paula smiled to herself and moved across the car so that Sophie's head could rest on her shoulder. She kissed the top of her head affectionately.

Paula paid the driver and managed to get Sophie into the house with a bit of a struggle as she had to support most of her weight. Maybe she shouldn’t have let her carry on with the shots after all.

‘Are we home?’ slurred Sophie her eyes just about open

‘We are babe’ replied Paula as she managed to get her up to the bedroom. Sophie collapsed backwards onto the bed and looked up at her partner

‘I love you Paula Martin’ she said

‘I love you too babe’ said Paula patiently. ‘Shall we get you out of these clothes?’

‘I think we should get you out of yours’ she said trying to reach out

‘You first’ said Paula as she took off Sophie's shoes and jeans

‘Babe’ said Sophie quietly

‘Uh huh?’ said Paula as she put the clothes to one side

‘Sick’

‘What? Oh no. Come on Sophie. Bathroom’

Paula just managed to get Sophie to the bathroom before she was sick. She stroked her back and held back her hair until she was done.

‘Are you ok?’ asked Paula still stroking her back

‘I don’t feel too good’ admitted Sophie as she turned and sat with her back to the bathroom wall. ‘I’m so sorry’

‘No need’ said Paula ‘Here drink this’ she said handing her a glass of water. She sat down beside her with her with her hand on Sophie's leg. ‘I shouldn’t have let you drink so much’

‘It’s bloody Kates fault’ groaned Sophie before being sick again. Paula held her hair again. ‘Well this is attractive of me’ whimpered Sophie

‘In sickness and in health’ laughed Paula

‘That’s for married people’

‘Maybe I’m practicing’ said Paula

‘For when we’re married?’ asked Sophie

Paula just replied by kissing the top of Sophie's head ‘I’m not going near that mouth though’

‘I don’t blame you’ said Sophie with a weak smile ‘I wouldn’t go near it either’

‘Are you going to be sick again?’

‘I don’t think so’

‘Let’s get you into bed then. I’ll get you some tablets’

‘You’re too good to me’

‘Not at all’ said Paula ‘It was good to see you enjoying yourself tonight. We need to do that more’

‘Maybe with less alcohol though eh?’ groaned Sophie as she lay down in the bed

Paula came back in the room with a bowl, tablets and more water. Sophie was already fast asleep. On her back with her mouth wide open. She smiled down at her girlfriend remembering when she was Sophie's age and the many times she’d found herself in this position herself. She rolled Sophie onto her side and pulled the duvet over her before taking off her own clothes and slipping in naked behind her lover. She cuddled up to her kissed her shoulder and whispered ‘Night baby’ before falling asleep herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will go on with the story as told on Corrie. Any comments and kudos are really appreciated. Its always good to know if people are enjoying or if there's anything you want to read.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day the cracks started to show... Lunch in Speed Dahl...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the update has taken so long. I've been busy and uninspired and frankly been enjoying some of the other fics so much! They're so good! But... I figured it's only three weeks until Paula is back so if i'm going to get up to date with my fic before then I'd better hurry up.

‘ohhhhhhhh’ moaned Sophie as she started to wake and attempted to open one eye. She could feel her head pounding.

‘Babe?’ she murmured, slowly rolling on to her back and stretching out an arm.

But the bed was empty. She rolled back towards her bedside table shielding her eyes from the sun coming through the gap in the curtains. She saw the pint of water and tablets laid out on top of a post-it note

_Morning Angel. Hope you’re not feeling too rough. The tablets and water should help. Thought you were best sleeping it off. I’ll talk to you after I’ve seen your mum. Love you xxx_

Sophie smiled at the note but was a bit gutted she’d missed her morning cuddles with her woman. She started to drink the water and took the tablets before lying back down. It was a long time since she’d felt this rough. She picked up her phone and text

**_Morning gorgeous. I’m so sorry. What must you think of me? Thanks for the tablets, might be my only chance of survival. Love you. Xxx_ **

**_*******************_ **

 ‘Morning Paula’ said Sally taking her seat opposite her solicitor

‘Morning’ replied Paula, as she laid her files out on the table between them ‘You look more positive than last time I saw you’

‘I had a meeting with the governor this morning’ said Sally with a righteous smile

‘Oh’ Paula said with concern ‘Sal, we’ve talked about this…’

‘Before you start lecturing me, because I’m a confident speaker…’

‘Hmm’ acknowledged Paula with an amused twinkle in her eye

‘that we should do a skill swap so we can teach each other new things whilst we’re in here’

‘That’s great…’

‘But?’

‘But’ Paula said with a smile ‘make sure you teach them organisation because if I have my way you’re not going to be around to run that scheme’

Sally smiled in appreciation that Paula hadn’t shot her idea down ‘Thanks Paula’

‘We’re going to get you out of here Sal’

‘How’s Sophie?’

‘Right now?’ Paula laughed ‘I suspect lying in bed wishing she hadn’t drunk so much last night’

‘That doesn’t sound like Sophie’ said Sally, worry etched on her face

‘It was Kate & Rana’s engagement party, she was just letting her hair down a bit, don’t worry. It was good to see her enjoy herself after all the stress she’s had recently’

Sally looked guilty ‘This is really affecting her isn’t it?’

‘She’s worried about you, and she misses you. But… she’s a strong young woman and she’ll be just fine. I’ll look after her’

Sally looked at Paula gratefully ‘I know you will. I’m glad she’s got you’

‘I’m glad I’ve got her’ smiled Paula ‘It’s ages since I’ve held someone’s hair back whilst they puked’ she laughed

‘Oh no’ laughed Sally ‘she didn’t!’

‘Oh she did! Now look, we really need to go over these notes or I’m going to be late’

***************

Sophie had just about managed to get herself to work. It had been a struggle just to get out of bed and she was still feeling a bit ropey and pretty grumpy because of it. There was also a bit of paranoia starting to form in her mind. She had heard nothing from Paula all morning. The note she’d left had been nice enough but she hadn’t responded to Sophie’s text, which was definitely unusual and she’d said she would call after the prison visit. As she’d got ready she’d racked her brain trying to remember the night before and kicked herself for getting so idiotically drunk. Paula must think she was such a child.

Now, as she mulled things over and tried to get on with her job, the last thing she needed was Tim banging on at her about visiting orders. Her head still hurt as it was.

‘Here she comes, the woman with our fate in her hands’ said Tim

Sophie looked up and grinned, relieved to see Paula coming down the stairs.

She reached out a hand, wanting to apologise ‘Nice to see you’ she started ‘I…’

But she was cut off by the arrival of a very posh looking man, in a suit, snootily asking Paula

‘Will my hub caps be safe out there?’

Paula brushed past Sophie virtually ignoring her as she answered, with her hand on his arm

‘What on these mean streets? Yes your Chelsea tractor will be perfectly safe! Could we get a table for two please’ she asked Sophie.

Sophie looked a little put out at the formality from her partner as she also dismissed Tim from the restaurant as surplus to requirements. ‘Can we get that table?’ she asked

‘Certainly…Your usual?’ asked Sophie more curtly than she intended

‘You really are a regular aren’t you? Do they know how they like your old fashioned?’

‘The manager certainly does’ said Sophie moving closer to Paula and looking her up and down as she knowingly stated ‘Bourbon with a twist of burnt orange. But we don’t have a license so…’

‘Julian Cooper this is Sophie Webster, Sally Metcalfe’s daughter’

‘Ah’ said Julian holding out his hand ‘ The fraud case’ he shook Sophie's hand whilst saying, in what appeared to be a seductive tone ‘ your mothers in safe hands with this one as her solicitor advocate’

‘How is mum?’ asked Sophie ‘We’ve been so worried’ she added with a side of sarcasm addressing the point that she hadn’t heard from Paula since the visit that morning.

Paula sensed the undertone in Sophie's voice and said with a warning tone of her own ‘That’s what I wanted to talk to Julian about’

‘Yes and Julian’s had nothing to eat since my breakfast protein shake so we’ll be keeping you busy my dear. Shall we start with the menu?’

‘Of course’ said Sophie who was really not in the mood to be patronised ‘Would you like some water to the table?’

‘Thank you’ said Paula softly, trying to calm Sophie with her tone as it was obviously the younger woman was not happy.

Sophie walked away to get the menus, unaware of Paula’s eyes following her. Paula was concerned about the change in Sophie’s attitude, she hadn’t seen this part of her character before, so she put it down to her hangover. Sophie turned from getting the menus to see Julian taking Paula’s coat and pulling out her chair. She was struggling to keep the jealousy down. Now she knew, or so she thought, why Paula hadn’t been in touch that morning.

Sophie stayed at the counter, unable to stop watching the interaction between her lover and this mystery ‘Julian’. She couldn’t see Paula’s face but she was fully aware of the conversation that seemed to be flowing so easily between the two of them. Sophie was grumpy anyway without watching some man fawning over her supposed girlfriend.

‘Back then when a barrister said he wanted to check out your briefs you could never be sure’ she heard Paula say

‘Most pupils don’t then slap said barrister round the chops’ laughed Jules leaning forward as he did so

‘Oh it never did me any harm’ laughed Paula ‘I knew I’d never make it to the inner sanctum when I had an argument with some Tarquin fella about whether it was pronounced Bath or Barth’

Sophie was slowly starting to seethe at this being rubbed in her face with their talk of posh school and in jokes. The longer it went on, the more insecure and out of place she felt. Then came the straw that broke the camel’s back. Her jealousy peaked as she heard Jules say

‘This place is a find. The lamb is spectacular’ as he fed Paula a piece of his meat and she leant over and took it.

Sophie slammed down her pen and stormed towards the exit.

‘Ah, same again please’ called Jules as he saw her pass

‘Ask her’ said Sophie with all the attitude she could muster ‘I’m done’

‘Sorry?’ said Julian taken aback

 ‘I’m off duty mate’ she replied ‘Ciao for now’ she aimed at Paula mockingly

Paula looked on in shock, her mouth still full of lamb as Sophie simply scowled at her then stormed up the stairs. WTF just happened?

‘Blimey and she’s the manager. She certainly skipped charmed school’

‘Melissa, could you?’ gestured Paula before turning back to Jules ‘promise me you won’t move’ she said getting to her feet

‘Promise me you won’t hit her. Even if she deserves it’ said Jules

Sophie stood outside the Speed Dahl door taking deep breaths to try and calm the rage that was building inside her. How could Paula do that, right in front of her? She was seething. She saw Paula emerge from the doorway and walked away not wanting to be anywhere near her right then.

‘What is your problem?’ asked Paula as she followed her across the street, both confused and angry at Sophie's behaviour. ‘You were downright rude back there’

Sophie had never heard this tone from Paula before.

‘Yeah? Well you treated me like a waitress!’

Paula sighed in frustration and bit her lip as they entered the community garden

Sophie continued her rant. ‘Giving it the big working class hero chat with your snotty little mate’

Paula looked away and tried to speak but Sophie was in full flow ‘Are you ashamed of me because I ain’t got no letters after my name?’ she accused

‘Sophie’ protested Paula tried to interject without success as Sophie continued to shout

‘Except L for lesbian. Cos that’s what I am aren’t I? Your dirty little secret’

‘No’ protested Paula really taken aback at Sophie's vitriol

‘Tourist! You know what he practically had his tongue down your throat. “oh this is spectacular”

‘Have you quite finished’ asked Paula, her own patience starting to waiver but she knew better than to antagonise and that the only way forward was to reason. Another thing that made her so good at her job. Sophie folded her arms defiantly and bit her lower lip.

‘Jules works for the CPS which effectively puts us on opposite sides. Or at least it should. But he has some information about your mums case which has to remain strictly off the record which is why I couldn’t ask you to join us’

‘What kind of information?’ asked Sophie stubbornly

‘Proof that Duncan bought the burner phones’

‘That’s great news’ suddenly came Tim’s voice as he came through the gate

Paula rolled her eyes. Could this get any worse?

‘That’s it, case closed isn’t it?’

‘I wish it was, but there’s still the off shore accounts in joint names. We still have to prove this is Duncan’s doing not Sally's’

‘It’s a step in the right direction though?’

‘Tim, you need to keep this to yourself’

‘Sally's struggling’

‘No she’s not. She’s fine’

But Tim was already off.

‘Why can’t people just stop and think?’ she asked frustrated once more

Sophie reached out and took Paula’s hand ‘Like me?’ she asked quietly

‘Well… I meant Tim, but yes! Don’t you trust me? I mean do you really think I would come and flaunt it in your face, in your place of work if I was doing something?’

‘Well no, I suppose not. It was the red mist. I’m sorry. Why did you meet him here? You could have gone anywhere’

‘I wanted an excuse to see you’

‘You could have warned me’

‘I probably would have if you’d been conscious this morning’

‘Fair point’ admitted Sophie

Paula took hold of Sophie's other hand ‘You have never been and never will be my dirty secret. Ok? But I’m sorry I made you feel that way’

‘Ok’ Sophie smiled, reassured by Paula’s words ‘I need to go and apologise’

‘Yes, you do’ agreed Paula as they walked hand in hand back across to the restaurant ‘Did you actually just call me a tourist?’ She teased as they got to the top of the stairs.

‘Er…’ said Sophie embarrassed. ‘I might have done’

‘So out of order’ Paula laughed

 

They reached the bottom of the stairs and Sophie went straight over to Julian, looking very contrite.

‘Ah, I thought you’d done a runner’ he said

‘Yes, well I wouldn’t have blamed her. Look I’m sorry’ she said ‘I was very rude before’

Paula stood behind Sophie and said ‘the thing is Sophie’s not just Sally's daughter, she’s also my partner’ she looked on lovingly, a smile playing on her lips as Sophie continued

‘And I thought you was hitting on her’

Julian laughed and pulled a face at Paula

‘I know. I feel a right div now. Especially now she’s told me you’re helping. It’s just you know us being together, it’s complicated, what with the age difference and professionally’

Paula looked on in amusement; clearly not thinking it was half as complicated as Sophie did.

‘And for you too’ said Jules ‘I’ve seen this one in restaurants. Nicking pepper pots, dancing on tables’

‘Only when I’ve won a case’ said Paula

‘Which is 90% of the time as you know’ said Jules, he gestured to Melissa ‘a plate for the lady please’ he said. ‘A bit of pro bono advice, because my learned friend is a terrier she needs careful handling’

‘Yeah, well when those nostrils flair…’

‘Oi, I didn’t bring you back so you could gang up on me’

Sophie laughed and took her seat beside Paula ‘Thank you’ she mouthed as Paula winked at her

The three of them enjoyed a very relaxed and entertaining lunch. This was Sophie’s first real opportunity to meet any of her lover’s friends and she was relishing the chance to hear more about her and her university exploits.  Paula was very patient in explaining some of the in jokes so Sophie didn’t feel too out of her depth.

A distinguished older gentleman came into the restaurant and walked over to the table.

‘What’s all this huggermugger?’ he asked pompously

‘All rise’ said Julian as he and Paula got to their feet. Julian grabbing the newcomers hand. Sophie joined them, asking herself what the hell a huggermugger was.

‘Sophie this is Leonard Ratiken, Leonard, this is my partner Sophie’

‘Nice to meet you’ said Sophie as politely as she could ‘Would you like a drink?’

Sophie was walking on air that Paula had proudly announced to this obviously important man that she was her partner. It made her feel even worse about her earlier accusations of being a dirty secret.

‘I can recommend the mango’ said Julian ‘Sorry there’s nothing stronger’

‘Shame. I could do with a stiff scotch’

‘Still in mourning?’ asked Jules

‘The general. R.I.P’

‘He means Ronan Truman’ explained Jules ‘Notorious gangster’

‘Entrepreneur’ corrected Leonard

Paula saw Sophie start to speak about knowing Ronan and managed to catch her eye and subtly shake her head in warning causing a confused Sophie to shut up again

‘I stand corrected. Truman died recently’ said Jules, not knowing just how much the two women across the table already knew about this. ‘Bet the flag is at half-mast in chambers’

Paula suddenly laughed for no reason at something Leonard said, so Sophie laughed too, wanting to fit in.

‘Leonard put three kids through Private school thanks to Ronan’ said Jules

Sophie was appalled at how they were all joking about this criminal activity. Like someone didn’t just die. How could Paula raise a glass to someone she had warned Sophie about only days before? But, after earlier, she didn’t want to embarrass Paula, so she laughed along as well, trying to fit in despite feeling out of her depth.

After another one of Leonards boring stories, about his disdain for any defendant who may come before his bench, which Paula and Jules seemed to find hilarious Sophie found herself asking the question

‘So was he innocent?’

‘Dear, all prisoners say they’re innocent’ he replied patronisingly

‘But some of them actually are’ protested Sophie, thinking about her mum. Paula could sense Sophie’s tone changing.

‘Of course. Even if they’ve stolen the life savings of half the pensioners in Weatherfield. They’re just misunderstood’

Paula placed a hand on Sophie's thigh hoping the gesture might stop her reacting badly to the condemnation and general contempt.

‘Wait til you’ve finished ‘Articles’’ Leonard continued in his patronising way ‘you’ll see things differently’

Sophie could feel her blood beginning to boil again. ‘He thinks I’m one of your interns’ she said to Paula in fake amusement.

Julian laughed and tried to calm the situation ‘Do you mind? Sophie’s got a proper job’

‘Yeah’ said Sophie with confidence ‘I manage this place’

‘Oh’ said Leonard with obvious disdain and placed his glass in front of Sophie, instantly turning away as if she was no longer worth talking to. This was like a red rag to a bull for Sophie. Today really wasn’t the day for it. All calm from her chat earlier with Paula, about thinking first, was gone. She sat and seethed, listening to their inane chat about monkey sanctuary’s and posh kids, waiting for Paula to notice how she was being treated. To stick up for her. To acknowledge Leonards treatment of her… but nothing.

Sophie took a breath and corrected herself. Trying to join in with the conversation. Refusing to let this pompous old git make her feel worthless. But Leonard clearly didn’t think she was worthy of being part of their conversation now he knew her status

‘Service is slow tonight’ stated Leonard pointedly in Sophie’s direction

‘Oh sorry. Was you expecting me to pour that?’ asked Sophie looking Leonard right back in the eye ‘Not Paula or Julian?’

An awkward silence descended as Sophie poured the water

‘See. Wasn’t so hard was it’ said Leonard

‘No, it’s just the oik in me. When I feel like someone’s talking down to me I go a bit deaf’

Paula lowered her head feeling the situation spiral.

‘I’m sure I wasn’t talking down...’

‘You’re sure of a lot of things’ interrupted an angry Sophie her eyes steelily glaring at the man opposite  ‘but that doesn’t make you right. It makes you a pillock’

‘Sophie’ said Paula shocked and disappointed in Sophie's behaviour

‘No!’ said Sophie holding a hand up at her partner, her temper having gone for the second time in just a few hours ‘don’t speak for me. Your learned may love the sound of his own voice, but I don’t and I will not be disrespected by some snobby get stuck in a different century. Not in my restaurant’ she pushed back her chair with authority and started to walk away, still cross with the lack of back up from her partner but managing to say ‘Nice to meet you Julian’ before striding across the restaurant.

Paula closed her eyes, fully aware how bad this could be.

‘I’m sorry Leonard’ said Paula, even though she knew Sophie was only standing by her principals

‘Interesting choice of partner’ said a furious Leonard with a raised eyebrow ‘bit of rough for you was it?’

‘Not at all’ said Paula trying to keep control of the situation. ‘She’s very strong willed and I’d hate to change that’ This was true, she didn’t want to change Sophie, but she was furious of the position she had just put her in. She could see her partner glaring at her from the counter.

‘Sophie is a lovely young woman’ said Julian trying to help ‘she’s under a lot of stress at the minute, how about we go on for a proper drink somewhere?’

‘Yes’ said Paula ‘Let’s do that’

The two men went up the stairs whilst Paula paid the bill. Sophie still ignoring her, she gathered her coat and walked over to where Sophie stood polishing cutlery, deliberately keeping her back to her.

‘Don’t expect a round of applause’

‘For standing my ground’ shot back Sophie ‘this is my turf’

‘My turf?’ repeated Paula, suddenly realising how immature Sophie was being

‘What?’ said Sophie turning to look at Paula but not quite recognising who she saw there ‘So you’re allowed to take on the snobs but not me? You were full of the working class hero earlier if you remember!’

Paula watched her, not quite knowing how to respond. She wanted to choose her words carefully but Sophie mistook this ‘What’s up? Did I embarrass you?’

‘No, I just wish you hadn’t have done it’

‘Well, solidarity sister’

‘Do you really think Leonard is the type of person I’d choose to hang out with?’

‘well no actually I didn’t, but maybe that’s where I’m seeing a different side to you, cos he is one horrible, arrogant, patronising…’

‘…circuit judge’

‘What? So I should bow and scrape? Let him freeze me out of conversations with my own girlfriend, cos if that’s what you expect of me, then maybe yeah, we need a rethink’

Paula just let her continue. God she could rant when she got going. She was learning she needed to just let Sophie burn herself out in this mood.

‘Look he’s got a good heart, deep down, I know he’s a dinosaur but we’re trying to drag him into this century’

‘And I shot your grand plan in the foot by acting like a pleb?’

‘No, not mine your mums’ that got Sophie’s attention ‘Judge Ratiken could end up overseeing your mums trial’

Sophie’s eyes opened wide with horror. Paula was right earlier. Why hadn’t she thought? She should have realised that Paula must have had a reason for having him there.

‘I am going to try and fix some of the damage you’ve done’

‘Paula, I…’

‘I what Sophie? This is the second time today you’ve flown off the handle and shown absolutely no belief in me whatsoever’

‘I didn’t realise’

‘No, and you didn’t give me chance to explain. I’ll pick you up after work. I think we need to talk. Properly’

Paula turned and walked away needing some space to think and to try and fix the situation with Leonard. Hopefully a few whiskeys would do the trick with a little help from Jules. Then her and Sophie really needed to talk.

What a difference 24 hours makes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. If you enjoyed please leave comments or kudos. The next chapter will be my own interpretation rather than having to stick to the story so hopefully it will be more entertaining than this


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the disastrous encounter in Speed dahl

**_I’m outside_ **

Sophie looked at the message. She didn’t know if to respond or not. It was just two words in a text but it seemed to be saying so much more than that. Paula was clearly still annoyed. Really annoyed! The last three hours had been a blur for Sophie. She couldn’t remember who she’d served, whose money she’d taken. Nothing. All she’d been able to think about was what trouble her big mouth may have got her mum into and how badly it may have jeopardised her relationship.

 ** _Ok. I’ll be there in 10_** Sophie eventually typed, she looked at her screen for several seconds then sighed, added a **_x_** and pressed send

Paula’s phone lit up with the reply as she sat in her car. She read it, sighed, closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the head rest. She was not looking forward to this conversation but it was one that needed to be had.

Having left Speed Dahl Paula had moved on to the Bistro with Jules & Leonard. She had been torn between wanting to defend her partner and trying to repair the damage that may have been done to Sally's chances of getting a favourable verdict should Judge Ratiken end up presiding over her case. She’d had to listen for a good 15 minutes as Leonard ranted about Sophie. She bit her tongue for the greater good, hoping that Sophie would understand, and, if she was totally honest, although she admired Sophie's stand point, she really couldn’t defend how she had spoken to him. After two doubles of whiskey Leonard was back to talking about himself and the effect Ronan Trumans demise had had on his income. Paula was relieved that he seemed to have moved on and there seemed to be no grudge bore, not with her at least.

The car door opened and Sophie slid into the passenger seat.

‘Hey’ she said as contritely as she could

‘Hey’ replied Paula but her gaze stayed straight ahead.

She put the car in gear and set off. The two of them travelled in complete silence for the first five minutes. It was Sophie who cracked first, not able to stand the suspense or tension.

‘I shouldn’t have spoken to him like that’ she ventured

Paula remained quiet

‘I’ll apologise to him’ she added

‘And what about me?’

‘What about you?’ Sophie asked confused

‘And your mum?’

‘I don’t follow?’

‘That’s part of the problem Sophie. You don’t seem to realise what damage your actions do’

Sophie looked out of the passenger window, letting Paula’s words settle. She thought carefully before turning to look at her and replying.

‘I do realise the damage. I know I’ve jeopardised my mum’s case and I know that my actions will potentially colour the Judges opinion of you’

‘Well that’s something I guess’ said Paula making brief eye contact with Sophie. 

Sophie reached out and took Paula’s hand. ‘I’m sorry. I was an idiot’

Paula moved her hand away ‘How you act in these situations reflects on me Sophie. I’ve spent a long time building professional relationships with these people. I was doing this for you’

‘I know you were’ said Sophie. ‘Did you manage to make things better?’ she asked quietly

‘I really don’t know’ said Paula as they pulled up at the house.

They walked inside, Paula hanging up her coat. Sophie suddenly feeling awkward.

‘Maybe I should go?’ said Sophie

‘Is that what you want?’ asked Paula ‘To just walk away?’

‘No. That’s the last thing I want. I want things to be ok again’

Paula went over to the kitchen and took a bottle of wine and collected two glasses. She returned and sat down on the sofa, pouring two glasses. Sophie sat down beside her.

‘Sophie, I’m going to be really honest with you’

Sophie nodded, dreading what was about to come.

‘Today surprised me. You didn’t trust me. You didn’t believe in me and frankly you behaved incredibly immaturely. All three of those things worry me’

‘I understand your concern, but this isn’t all on me’ replied Sophie

‘What do you mean?’ asked Paula surprised. She hadn’t expected Sophie to argue back.

‘Well’ started Sophie  ‘I’ve apologised. I’ve acknowledged my mistake and I’ll do what I can to make it right with the Judge if I see him again. I understand the consequences of me losing my temper. But you haven’t admitted any blame in this situation at all!’

Paula was taken aback. She hadn’t expected this backlash or really considered her part in it.

‘In what way was I to blame?’

‘You didn’t trust me either, you should have told me why you were meeting Jules’

‘Fair point’

‘Then having already had that argument about not telling me who Jules was, you still chose to not let me know that you were also meeting Leonard, a potential Judge on my mums case. How could you not think that information was relevant? I would have bitten my tongue had I known who he was’

‘You should have bitten your tongue anyway’ said Paula a little on the defensive

‘No. No I shouldn’t Paula’ replied Sophie defiantly ‘I won’t be talked down to or be made to feel not good enough. You would never have stood for that so why would you expect me to?’

Paula was amazed that Sophie was arguing back with her so vehemently and actually she was making valid points in perfectly controlled manner

‘But he could make or break your mums case for me! For us’

‘Exactly. And had I known that, I would have treated the situation differently. I would have sucked it up if you had given me all the information. You would never have gone into court without all the information yet you omitted a vital part for me’

‘That’s true’ said Paula softening her position. ‘But how you spoke. How you flew off the handle. It showed a level of immaturity I’ve not seen in you before’

‘I’m 24 years old. You knew that when we started this. Of course I’m going to be immature sometimes’

‘Again, you make a valid point’

‘But, I am mature enough and intelligent enough to be able to judge a situation. I would have altered my behaviour had I been aware of the situation I was actually in as opposed to the one I thought I was in. As far as I was concerned he was just a mate of yours who was treating me like crap and you were letting him’

‘I couldn’t defend you without making the situation worse for your mum’

‘Which I now understand, but you can see why I was angry and why I felt betrayed’

‘I’m sorry for how I acted, I really am and I know that my temper can get the better of me sometimes but I have flaws Paula. These are things I need to work on. You’ve had a long time to deal with yours’

The two women sat in silence, thinking about what the other had said.

‘So where do we go from here?’ asked Sophie

Paula reached out to take her young lovers hand ‘Well, I think I owe you an apology Soph. I shouldn’t have put you in that situation’

‘No, you shouldn’t. Not without warning’

‘And I’m sorry I didn’t defend you. You’re my partner and I should have done’ said Paula

‘I’m sorry too’ replied Sophie

‘So are we good?’ asked Paula kissing the back of Sophie's hand

‘I don’t know. I am going to make mistakes Paula. I’m still young. I’ve got a lot to learn about life. Can you cope with that?’

‘I know and it’s because you are generally so wise and mature before your time that I guess I forget how young you are sometimes. I guess I just need to remember what I was like at your age and give you a bit more leeway and be more patient’

‘I’ll definitely try to think more and curb my temper though’ acknowledged Sophie

‘I think you were right when you said to Julian about our relationship being complicated, with my job. At the time I thought you were being silly and overthinking. But maybe you were wiser than me in that respect’

‘Of course it’s complicated at the moment. You’re representing my mum in a criminal trial! How can it not be’

‘You’re right. I was being naive. It’s not good to mix business and pleasure as today has proved’

‘It’s not always going to be like this though, it’s only for the short term’

‘My career is really important to me. I’ve sacrificed so much to build this company and my reputation. I can’t afford to lose that’

‘I know it is babe’ said Sophie ‘And I’m so proud of you and love how driven and successful you are’

‘You heard me talking earlier. I know you mocked my working class hero act, but, it wasn’t easy for me. I had to work so much harder than everyone else to be accepted and respected because of my background, doubly so because I was a woman. Marcus nearly manged to take it all away from me, he nearly destroyed my reputation. I can’t be put in that position again’

‘I’m sorry’ said Sophie ‘I would never put you in that position’

‘Jules really liked you’ said Paula lifting her arm and gesturing for Sophie to snuggle up to her

‘Until I ruined it?’ asked Sophie cuddling up

‘Actually I think he was quite amused that someone finally told Leonard a home truth or two’

‘I like Jules too. Once I realised he wasn’t cracking on to you’

‘I can’t believe you thought that’ laughed Paula ‘And seriously, why would I do that in front of you???’

‘I wasn’t thinking straight was I’ moaned Sophie ‘I was still hungover as well. I’m sorry. I’m an idiot’

‘But a very loveable one’ smiled Paula stroking Sophie’s shoulder affectionately.

‘I was quite worried that Leonard was one of your actual friends though’

‘He is definitely not one of my friends’ replied Paula ‘He’s very much a colleague’

‘That is another worry for me though. Are your friends going to accept me? I’m going to have so little in common with any of them. I don’t want to be in situations where I’m constantly being looked down on or belittled’

‘My friends will be just fine with you Sophie. I think I generally have pretty good taste in people. If I thought they would behave like that they wouldn’t be my friends’

‘Well your taste must be good if you like me’ smiled Sophie, relaxing into Paula’s body

‘Exactly’ laughed Paula, relieved that they seemed to be over this bump in the road

‘So, this our first proper argument?’ said Sophie tipping her head up and pecking Paula softly on the lips

‘Had to happen eventually’ smiled Paula kissing her back

‘I hated you being annoyed with me. I thought you were going to dump me’

‘It’ll take more than that babe’ whispered Paula kissing Sophie again ‘We are going to have disagreements you know’

‘The important thing is we talk about it I guess’

‘Absolutely’ replied Paula, putting her glass on the table ‘And you know what the best thing is about arguing?’

‘What’s that?’ asked Sophie

‘Making up afterwards’ smiled Paula tilting her lovers head up to lovingly kiss her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and especially to those who leave kudos. really appreciate it.  
> I love your comments and criticisms and open to anything you want to read.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paula introduces Sophie to her friends

‘I’ve been thinking’ said Paula as she stroked Sophie's hair

They were laid on the sofa at Paula’s house, a couple of glasses were on the table and Law and Order was on the TV.

‘Uh Huh’ said Sophie distractedly, her eyes closed as she relaxed into her partners body.

‘How about I throw a bit of a dinner party this weekend?’

‘Why?’

‘I was thinking about what you were saying about my friends. It’s about time I introduced you I reckon’

‘Really?’ asked Sophie looking up at Paula whose eyes were smiling down at her

‘Really’ replied Paula ‘I think it’s about time they had the pleasure of meeting you. Much as I enjoy having you all to myself’

‘What happens if they don’t like me though?’

‘Do you really think I’m the kind of woman who is influenced by other people’s opinions?’ she laughed

‘Well no, but I don’t want it to be all awkward and if we’re going to be together we need to have social circles otherwise we’ll end up one of those couples who only have each other and that isn’t very healthy in my opinion’ said Sophie seriously

‘Well that’s a very healthy attitude to have’ smiled Paula, amused at her young lovers concern ‘It’s more likely to be an issue with me fitting in with your friends though isn’t it’

‘And why’s that?’

‘Because to them it’s probably like hanging out with their mum!’

‘A Mum I’d like to F…’

‘Sophie!!!’

‘What’ laughed Sophie ‘It’s true… And…’ she said with an arched eyebrow ‘I am doing… Are you blushing?’ continued Sophie still laughing

‘Maybe a little bit’ replied Paula coyly

‘You are so adorable’ said Sophie gently reaching up to softly kiss her partner

‘Anyway… shall I invite Ros and a couple of my other friends over?’

‘I’d like that, honestly, it would be lovely to meet them. Maybe dig up some embarrassing stories on you’

‘They will be under strict instructions to reveal nothing of the sort’ said Paula sternly but with a twinkle in her eye

**********************

Sophie walked into the kitchen where Paula, apron on, was stirring something amazing smelling at the cooker. She walked up behind the older brunette, put her arms round her waist and kissed her neck.

‘Is there anything I can do to help babe?’

‘Can you just put the knives & forks out for me please? Oh, and take the salad through’

‘Of course’ replied Sophie adding another soft kiss to Paula’s neck

‘Mmm’ sighed Paula always amazed at how Sophie had the ability to melt her with the lightest of touches. She turned to face her ‘You look amazing’ she said

‘I didn’t want to let you down’

‘Will you stop it! It’s just dinner, how exactly could you let me down’

‘I don’t want your friends to think I’m a munter’

Paula laughed ‘Baby, you could never be a ‘munter’ and anyway I love you for so much more than your gorgeousness. Here taste this’ she said putting a spoon of liquid to Sophie’s lips

‘Wow! That is good, what is it?’

‘It’s a lentil dahl. Is it too spicy?’

‘No it’s perfect’ said Sophie trying to take the spoon to get some more

‘Er, no you don’t’ laughed Paula holding the spoon out of Sophie's reach as she tried to grab it. In a few seconds they were both collapsed on the floor, Paula still desperately trying to keep the spoon away from Sophie as the youngster tickled her mercilessly. ‘Cutlery, salad… now!’ tried to order Paula between laughs

Sophie removed herself from where she was pinning Paula to the floor… ‘Yes ma’am’ said Sophie saluting and grinning at her partner.

‘So are there any topics I should stay away from?’ called Sophie from the dining room as she set out the cutlery and adjusted the condiments in the middle

‘I think any topics fair game to be honest babe’

‘So I can talk about my obsession with I’m a Celebrity?’ said Sophie half joking

‘I can’t see why not. You know I watch it so why wouldn’t they?’

‘I’m just worried about coming across as immature’ admitted Sophie

‘Why don’t you just see where the conversation goes and if you start to feel uncomfortable give me a squeeze and I can always change it’

‘Do you think I’m going to be out of my depth?’

Paula pulled Sophie into her ‘You will not be out of your depth, you need to stop being so down on yourself. We’re never short of conversation are we?’

‘Well no’

‘Exactly. You’re bright and funny and more than able to hold your own in any situation from what I’ve seen?’ Paula said with a raised eyebrow

The reference to her altercation with Judge Ratiken wasn’t lost on Sophie ‘That wasn’t exactly me at my best though was it?’

‘It was you being strong and passionate. I wouldn’t want you to be any other way’

Sophie smiled up at Paula and placed her lips to her lovers, Paula responded automatically and eagerly. ‘Do you have to do this now?’ she said as she gently bit Sophie's lower lip

‘Why babe?’ asked Sophie in mock innocence as she moved her hand between Paula’s thighs

Paula moaned ‘They’re going to be here any minute’

‘That’s the exciting bit isn’t it?’ replied Sophie increasing the pressure against Paula's mound

‘Soph we can’t…’

‘Can’t we?’ asked Sophie as she pushed Paula back against cupboard her tongue sliding into her lovers mouth making her moan

Paula’s breath was already heavy. She kissed Sophie back the passion growing as the kiss deepened.

‘I want you so much’ moaned Sophie into Paula’s ear as she slid her hand up her legs and under her dress

That was enough for Paula, she pulled Sophies mouth back to hers and kissed her hard ‘Have me then’ she managed to whisper

Sophie's fingers slid into Paula’s panties, she was already wet. She ran her finger through the wetness and then placed it near Paula’s mouth who didn’t need asking twice to suck the finger clean.

Sophie knew they didn’t have long, she reached out her right hand to turn the gas to low, wouldn’t want dinner to burn… then, as she kissed her way down Paula’s neck she thrust two fingers as deep as she could into her lover. Paula gasped with pleasure, holding herself steady against the worktop as she thrust her hips forward to take Sophie deeper inside her.

Sophie thrust deep and fast inside Paula feeling the wetness running down her fingers. Sophie could feel herself getting wet at the noises Paula was making. God she loved fucking this woman. She placed her hand round Paula’s back, helping to keep her upright as she plunged faster and harder into her. Paula could feel  her knees beginning to give way, she held on to Sophie's shoulders kissing her passionately, biting on her bottom lip as she moved  her hips in time with Sophie’s hand.

She gasped as Sophie added a third finger, feeling Paula’s walls closing around her, she began to twist her fingers with each thrust as Paula’s fingers dug into her skin. She was hitting her g-spot each time now and she knew Paula was getting close by the noises she was making. Sophie could feel her own clit throbbing and juice soaking her underwear.

‘I need you’ she whispered ‘I want to cum with you’

Paula shoved her hand down Sophie's trousers and into her panties, she moaned at the wetness she found there and didn’t hesitate to thrust three fingers straight into her soaking pussy, mirroring her lovers movements.

‘Oh fuck babe. I love it when you fuck me’ gasped Sophie thrusting against her lovers hand. She moved her thumb so it was against Paula’s clit

‘Fuuuuuuuuck’ moaned Paula whilst replicating the movement on Sophie

They pulled their bodies tight against each other as their orgasms took over their bodies. It was just a few seconds before they came together and collapsed to the kitchen floor, their shaking legs unable to support them. They sat side by side their knees drawn up both breathing hard, eyes closed. Heads leant back against the cupboards.

‘How do you do that?’ asked Paula breathily with her eyes still closed

‘Do what?’ asked Sophie trying to regulate her own breathing

‘Make me cum so hard’

‘Magic fingers aren’t they’ smiled Sophie weakly, wiggling her finger in the air making both of them laugh again

*DING DONG*

‘Shit’ said Paula scrambling to her feet ‘They’re here. Told you we didn’t have time’

‘Er. I think you’ll find we did have time’ said Sophie ‘I’ll go’ she said ‘You need to wash your hands before you start touching any food!’

‘What about you??’ said a flustered Paula

Sophie merely gave her a cheeky look as she backed out of the kitchen, maintaining eye contact and sucking her fingers one by one all the way to the front door. All Paula could do was watch and shake her head with a smile. That girl was unbelievable.

**************

Sophie answered the door and was pleased to see Jules on the doorstep, at least she already knew him.

‘Hi Jules, it’s so nice to see you again. Thank you for coming’

Jules kissed Sophie on both cheeks and introduced his wife Katie. She was a blonde woman who appeared to be in her late thirties, definitely younger than her lawyer husband.

‘It’s lovely to meet you Sophie. I’ve heard a lot about you’ she said warmly as she too kissed Sophie on both cheeks.

‘Really?’ asked Sophie in surprise as she took their coats and they walked towards the kitchen.

‘Yes. You made quite an impression on my husband’ she said with a twinkle in her eye ‘Hi Paula’ she continued going to give her friend a hug

‘Hi’ said Paula clearly pleased to see her friend. ‘Can I get you drinks?’

‘I told Katie all about you telling Leonard a thing or two about himself’ said Jules with a grin ‘She’s not the biggest fan of our learned friend so I knew she’d be delighted that someone had taken him down a peg or two’

‘He’s a rancid, condescending, old dinosaur’ said Katie without hiding her distaste. ‘I’ve had to bite my tongue so many times!’

‘I should have held mine’ said Sophie sheepishly ‘I put Paula and my mum in a really awkward position’

‘You stood up for yourself’ said Jules ‘I’m sure Paula would have done the same at your age’

‘Hmm’ said Paula with her head on one side ‘Maybe you’re right’

‘There’s no maybe about it Ms Martin. Remember, I knew you at that age and there’s no way you’d have let anyone talk to you like that’

*DING DONG*

‘That’ll be Ros & Mike’ said Paula ‘Sophie can you pour the wine. I’ll get the door’

Paula went to the door and opened it to her best friend. She hugged her straight away.

‘I can’t believe I’m finally going to get to meet her’ said Ros quietly as they hugged

‘She’s been going on about it all week’ laughed Mike before hugging Paula himself. ‘She’s wanting to see who’s got your nickers in such a twist’

Paula laughed as Ros playfully punched her husband on the arm. The two had been married for nearly 25 years and it was obvious to Sophie straight away how happy & comfortable they were with each other as they joined them in the kitchen.

‘Ros, Mike this is my partner Sophie’

Ros walked straight up to Sophie and wrapped her up in a big hug. ‘It’s so lovely to finally meet you’

‘You too’ smiled Sophie shyly as she was double kissed by Mike

‘Paula’s been a different woman since she met you!’

Sophie looked across to Paula who just smiled back at her and nodded.

The group chatted easily around the kitchen island as Paula finished off cooking the naan bread and poppadoms. Sophie felt completely at ease in the company and was more than able to join in the conversation as it bounced from education to politics and general current affairs. They seemed to be genuinely interested and value her opinion.

The dinner went just as well. The food was good and very well received and the conversation flowed with much laughter as Paula’s friends enjoyed telling embarrassing stories from her past.

‘Oh come on guys’ laughed Paula eventually ‘Give me a break’

‘No’ insisted Sophie, taking hold of Paula’s hand ‘I want to hear more! I can’t believe what a rebel you are! Or some of the situations you’ve got yourself in’

‘The important thing though, is that she always manages to talk herself out of them’ said Jules

‘What about you Sophie. Any embarrassing stories?’ asked Katie

‘None like Paula’s, but maybe my best years are still to come with this one leading me astray though eh?’ she said looking lovingly at Paula

Ros could see the way the two women looked at each other and it filled her heart with joy to see her friend so happy.

‘I think I might be a bit old for all that now’ laughed Paula

‘Never’ said Mike ‘You’re only as old as the woman you feel!’

‘That’s what I keep telling her’ smiled Sophie squeezing Paula’s hand ‘Right I’m going to clear these dishes away and then we can get on with the chocolate fondants’

‘Here babe let me help’ said Paula starting to get up.

‘Nope’ said Sophie ‘You cooked’

‘Here I’ll help’ said Katie getting up

 

Whilst Sophie and Katie were in the kitchen and the boys talked about football Ros sidled across to sit next to her friend.

‘So what do you think?’ asked Paula. Her friends opinion was important to her after all she’d seen her go through.

‘Paula she’s great. I’m so happy for you. I meant what I said earlier. You’re a different woman and in such a good way’

‘She is isn’t she’ smiled Paula ‘I was thinking of asking her to move in with me. Do you think it’s too soon?’

‘Only you can decide that!’

‘I hate being away from her. I’ve never felt like this about anyone’

‘So you’re totally over your little hiccup?’

‘I think so. I think I got across about work and how important it is and we had a really good conversation about communication and talking to each other’

‘It’s a big step but if you know, you know’

‘I’ll wait until after Sally's trial and then I thought I could wrap her a key up as a Christmas gift. Cheesy I know’

‘When did you get all cutesy?’

‘The minute I met Sophie’ smiled Paula

At that moment Sophie and Katie arrived back armed with chocolate fondants. They were giggling about something they’d been talking about in the kitchen and Paula couldn’t have felt happier about how well the evening had gone and how well Sophie had fitted in with her friends. She didn’t think life could get much better than this.

It was almost midnight when their guests left and as they waved them off down the drive and closed the door Sophie went straight into Paula’s arms.

‘I don’t think that could have gone much better’ smiled Paula kissing Sophie tenderly ‘They all loved you. I knew they would’

‘They’re all lovely’ said Sophie ‘So easy to get on with and not at all snobby’

‘I told you it would be fine’

‘Alright missus always right’ laughed Sophie ‘I’m glad you were right though’

‘I’m shattered’ yawned Paula ‘Bedtime?’

‘Yep’ agreed Sophie ‘Bedtime’

The two women walked hand in hand up the stairs with Paula knowing, without doubt that as soon as this trial was over she wanted Sophie in her home forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for continuing to read and being patient with my slow updates.... Very nearly Paula's return now... could be as soon as the the end of next week...  
> All your comments and kudos are really, really appreciated.


End file.
